Alguém para amar
by Stefanny Potter
Summary: Depois da Guerra, Harry Potter se tornará um homem de 19 anos, com uma vida aparentemente perfeita, tinha trabalho e os Weasleys como sua familía, mas alguma coisa faltava naquela vida perfeita. Uma História de Amor entre Harry e Gina.
1. Pós Hogwarts

Alguém para amar

Capítulo I – Pós- Hogwarts

Harry Potter era um menino de 11 anos, aparentemente normal e até um pouco tímido. Harry morava com seus tios, os Dursley's e seu primo Duda, porque seus pais, Tiago e Lílian Potter, haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, assim pensava. No dia do seu décimo primeiro aniversário Harry descobre que é um bruxo muito famoso, no mundo da magia, e que seus pais na verdade não foram mortos num acidente, e sim foram assassinados por um poderoso bruxo das trevas: Lord Voldemort.

Depois de descobrir que era bruxo, Harry foi para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde conheceu seus dois melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Após várias aventuras cheias de perigos, onde já enfrentou dragões, dementadores, sereianos, um basilisco, e também derrotou o poderoso Lord das trevas.

Após dois anos que derrotou Voldemort, ele já havia se tornado um homem de 19 anos, e agora trabalhava para o ministério como auror. Harry não quisera voltar para Hogwarts como Hermione para terminar o seu último ano, e sim aceitou a oferta de trabalho no ministério.

Mas algo nessa perfeita vida que ele levava, não estava perfeita. Algo ainda faltava.

Harry e Roy estavam no escritório dos aurores no ministério e de repente Rony lembrou:

- Harry, você lembra que temos que buscar a Mione na estação de King Cross, hoje à tarde?

- Claro, que lembro Rony, como poderia me esquecer do dia em que Hermione voltaria de Hogwarts.

- Então acho melhor irmos andando, já são 4 horas.

- Vá na frente, que eu te alcanço, tenho que guardar algumas coisas por aqui.

- Está bem, te encontro na saída.

Rony saiu e deixou a porta encostada. De repente a porta se abre rapidamente, e Harry acabou derrubando tudo no chão.

- Rony, você...!- falou Gina Weasley.

- Oi Gina!- falou Harry.

- Ah, Harry desculpa! Não sabia que estava aqui.

- Não tem nada, não!- falou Harry se agachando para pegar os papeis que havia derrubado.

Gina se agachou pra ajudar Harry, mas ao tentar pegar um papel sua mão toca a de Harry. Eles ficam se olhando por alguns segundos, que pareceram décadas. Gina relembrou o tempo em que namoravam em Hogwarts, foi um tempo muito curto de namoro, mas foi um momento único. Mas ela não sabia que Harry também estava lembrando-se daqueles momentos em que passaram juntos.

Foi nesse momento em que Harry olhou nos olhos castanhos de Gina, e percebeu o que faltava na sua vida.

**************************************************

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** _Juro Solenemente Que Não Pretendo Fazer Nada De Bom._

_**Oi gente, tudo bem?**_

_**Essa é minha primeiro fic, e eu to super feliz de postar o meu primeiro capítulo. Mas eu quero dedicar essa minha primeira fic a duas grandes amigas minhas, **_**Ana Flávia**_** & **_**Larissa**_**, que estão comigo desde que tive a "brilhante ideia" de escrever essa fic, e que sempre lêem os meus capítulos quando termino, então obrigado a vocês duas, amo muito vocês !!!.**_

_**Voltando para a história, e ai o que acharam do primeiro capítulo, e o que será que Harry percebeu que estava faltando na vida dele, eu acho que ta bem na cara, mas continuem lendo para descobrir. E lembre-se de que para fazer uma autora feliz é só mandar Reviews.**_

_Mas por enquanto, Mal Feito, Feito!!!_


	2. Aqueles olhos castanhos

**Capítulo II **

**Aqueles olhos castanhos**

Harry percebeu que ainda se olhavam, e então se levantou, para colocar os papéis na gaveta. Gina catou os outros e os entregou a Harry.

- O que você queria com Rony?- perguntou Harry.

- Eu queria saber se vocês iam buscar a Hermione na estação.

- Ah, nós vamos sim, estava indo encontrar o Rony agora. Você quer ir com a gente?

- Quero sim!- exclamou Gina.

- Espera só um instante.

Harry pegou o seu casaco e sua varinha em cima da mesa.

- Agora estou pronto. Vamos?- perguntou Harry estendendo a mão.

- Então vamos!- falou a ruiva pegando na mão estendida de Harry.

Harry e Gina saíram da sala, e encontraram com Rony na porta de entrada do ministério. E juntos aparataram para a estação de King Cross.

Após meia hora de espera na plataforma nove três quartos, o trio escuta o apito do trem, que começa a aparecer por detrás das colinas. Depois de alguns minutos o trem para, e as portas dos vagões se abrem, e vários estudantes saem a procura de seus pais.

Logo à frente os três amigos avistaram uma juba de cabelos castanhos saindo de dentro de uma cabine. Harry, Rony e Gina foram até ela.

- Oi Hermione- falaram em uníssono.

- Oi Harry e Gina!- falou abraçando os dois.

- Oi Rony- falou Hermione, dando um selinho no ruivo.

Rony ficou meio corado. Harry não sabia se os dois amigos haviam se acertado, porque no dia da batalha de Hogwarts, Hermione havia dado um beijão em Rony, e desde então o amigo não havia falado nada sobre isso desde então.

- Vocês não sabem como senti saudades, aquela escola não tem graça sem vocês!- exclamou Hermione.

- Nós também sentimos muitas saudades, Mione!- falou Harry.

- Hum, vocês dois estão namorando?- perguntou Gina apontando para Rony e Hermione.

- Você não contou a eles, Rony?- perguntou Hermione.

- Não, eu não contei, queria fazer surpresa.

- Já, estava na hora. - falou Harry.

- É também acho- falou Gina.

- Nossa gente, tava tão na cara assim?- perguntou Hermione envergonhada.

- Claro que estava, desde o segundo ano, e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais vocês dois ficavam com ciúmes um do outro, já estava na hora, eu já tava ficando louco no meio de vocês dois. – falou Harry.

- É você tem razão cara, eu fui burro o bastante para não perceber que a minha felicidade estava ao meu lado todos esses anos. - falou Rony.

- Ah, Rony!- exclamou Hermione, e se pendurou no pescoço do ruivo e o beijou mais uma vez.

Enquanto o casal se beijava, Harry olhou para Gina que estava ao seu lado, e se lembrou das palavras de Rony, "A felicidade estava ao meu lado todos esses anos". Por alguns instantes Harry ficou admirando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

E cada vez mais Harry Potter tinha certeza de que Gina Weasley era a felicidade que estava ao seu lado.

**************************************************************

**Nota da Autora:**_ Juro Solenemente Que Não Pretendo Fazer Nada De Bom._

Olha ai gente o segundo capítulo da minha fic, ta ficando melhor a cada dia, então mandem _Reviews_, e não parem de ler. O que será que Harry vai fazer para reconsquistar o amor de Gina, agora que ele percebeu o que faltava. Leiam o próximo capítulo pra saberem.

**RESPONDENDO OS REVIEWS:**

**ANA:** Obrigado, amiga, também te amo muito, e sempre vamos estar juntas, apoiando uma a outra. BJSS!

**Cah Weasley Potter**: Eles vão se acertar logo, e toda história de romance tem esse mistério todo se vai ficar ou não, mas eles se acerteram logo, você vai ver.!! Valeu por comentar.

**Marininha Potter:** É uma honra ter você comentando na minha fic, acho as suas histórias mara. Sou super fan das suas fics. e já respondi as suas perguntas.

Então gente continuem comentando e lendo. Se querem fazer uma autora feliz então mandem reviews.

_Mas por enqunto, Mal feito, feito._


	3. Correndo atrás da felicidade

**AQUELES OLHOS CASTANHOS**

**Capítulo III**

Depois que Rony e Hermione se separaram, o quarteto aparatou para a Toca, onde Hermione iria ficar por um tempo, até achar algum apartamento, para a felicidade de Rony. Harry também estava morando lá por algum tempo, porque o apartamento que havia alugado no centro de Londres, estava em reforma.

Depois que Hermione levou suas coisas para o quarto de Gina, ela desceu para ajudar a preparar o jantar, mas parou no meio do caminho, porque percebeu que Harry olhava atentamente Gina que estava de costa, descascando algumas batatas.

- Oi Harry, tudo bem?- sussurrou Hermione.

Harry ainda continuou vidrado nas costas de Gina.

- Harry, tudo bem?- perguntou num tom mais alto.

Harry continua a olhar Gina.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ ESTÁ SURDO?!- gritou Hermione.

- Ah, oi Mione, não te vi ai!- falou Harry.

- É eu percebi. Harry o que você tanto olha para Gina?

- Não é nada, eu não tava olhando para ela, eu... eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas do... do ministério.

- Harry eu te conheço há oito anos não venha mentir pra mim, nessa altura do campeonato, sei muito bem quando está mentindo.

- Ah é como você sabe?- perguntou Harry em tom sarcático.

- Primeiro você gagueja quando está mentindo, e segundo, eu vi você olhando para Gina na estação. – falou ela com aquele ar de sabe-tudo.

- Como viu, você estava MUITO ocupada com Rony. – falou Harry em tom de sarcasmo.

- Eu não sou idiota Harry, eu sei de tudo, e viu você acabou de confessar que estava a olhando. - acusou Hermione.

- Tá bem você venceu, eu estava olhando para Gina sim, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, só nela. – desabafou Harry, passando frenéticamente as mãos pelo cabelo, já bagunçados.

- Você já tentou falar com ela, depois que a guerra acabou?- perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

- Não Mione, eu não falei com ela, sabe por quê? Porque eu sou uma grande idiota, eu não consigo, o cara que teve coragem de enfrentar o Lord das Trevas, agora não tem coragem de falar com uma garota, eu nem sei por onde começar. Eu sou um grande covarde isso sim.

- Olha Harry, tenho que te contar uma coisa, desde que você terminou com Gina há dois anos, ela nunca mais ficou com ninguém, Harry, ela só está esperando você. – revelou Hermione.

- Mas por onde eu começo Hermione?- perguntou ele com um leve tom de desespero na voz.

- Quando chegar a hora você saberá.

Hermione deu um abraça e um leve beijo na bochecha de Harry e lhe disse:

- Você vai faze-lá muito feliz, Harry, eu sei que a ama muito.

Ela se levantou e foi ajudar Gina com as batatas.

***************************************************************************************

O jantar foi maravilhoso, a comida da era a melhor, e depois Rony anunciou a todos que estava namorando Hermione, ele então pode ouvir um coro de** "Até que em fim"** vindo dos familiares presentes.

Já eram 11 horas da noite quando a mandou todos para cama.

Harry acordou de um pesadelo horrível, esse era pior dos que tinha com Voldemort, o moreno havia sonhado que Gina estava no altar se casando com um homem sem rosto, Harry tentava impedir, mas ninguém sequer o ouvia. Harry acordou na hora em que a garota iria dizer sim.

Ele já não conseguia dormir mais, então se levantou lentamente para não acordar o amigo que dormia a sono solto, abriu a porta cuidadosamente e a fechou atrás de si. Então desceu as escadas tortas e foi até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água. Mas viu que as luzes estavam acesas, e num canto pode avistar lindos cabelos lisos e ruivos. Harry se perdeu na imensidão da cor vermelho vivo dos cabelos de Gina, estava completamente hipnotizado. Mas quando voltou a terra, ela já estava o encarando.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Gina.

- Tive um pesadelo, e não consegui dormir de novo. – respondeu ele balançando a cabeça, para acordar dos seus devaneios.

- Mas não foram àqueles pesadelos, ou foi? - perguntou a ruiva num tom preocupado.

- Não, era outro tipo de pesadelo. E você o que veio fazer aqui?

- Também tive um pesadelo, e não consegui dormir novamente. – falou ela.

Harry pegou um copo d' água, mas deixou-o cair e se quebrou com um baque surdo, jogando por todo o chão. Ele e Gina se agacharam para limpar, mas Harry acabou cortando o dedo. Gina pegou a sua mão e fez o corte se fechar com um toque de varinha.

Harry e Gina ficaram vários minutos naquela posição, os dois agachados, um segurando a mão do outro. Mas de repente Harry se deu conta que esse era o momento ideal.

- Er... Gina eu preciso falar com você. - disse Harry se levantando e a ajudando a se levantar.

- O que você quer falar comigo Harry? – a indagou.

- Eu realmente nem sei por onde começar. Mas eu acho melhor começar por um pedido de desculpas?

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Por tê-la feito esperar por tanto tempo, por eu tê-la feito sofrer, por eu ser um idiota. Gi eu não consigo mais, eu realmente não consigo. – falou Harry passando as mãos pelos cabelos revoltosos.

- E o que você não consegue? – perguntou, mas no fundo já sabia a resposta.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, eu preciso tê-la de novo, eu preciso de você. Sabe, eu nunca me esqueci dos momentos maravilhosos que passamos em Hogwarts, eu sou muito idiota por não ter tido coragem de conversar com você, acho que eu não sou tão corajoso assim como todo mundo pensa, eu tive coragem de enfrentar o cara de cobra, de enfrentar a morte, mas não tive coragem de conversar com a garota que sempre amei. EU SOU UM COVARDE! – gritou Harry.

- Fale mais baixo, você vai acordar a casa toda assim. Olhe você não é um covar... – falou Gina mais foi bruscamente interrompida.

- Eu acho que estou com medo de ser feliz e simplesmente voltar tudo de novo, você foi à única coisa que fez sentido na minha vida, e agora que acabou eu tenho medo de que volte tudo novamente. – desabafou Harry.

- Harry eu entendo cada palavra que você disse, porque eu sinto a mesma coisa, você acha que eu fiquei com alguém depoisque terminou comigo no funeral de Dumbledore, não, Harry eu não fiquei com mais ninguém, porque eu sabia que um dia você voltaria. – falou Gina.

E a cada palavra eles se aproximavam cada vez mais um do outro.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota, não tente me fazer ficar melhor falando que não, eu sei que eu sou, mas agora eu estou mais uma vez aqui. Gina volta pra mim? – perguntou Harry com um tom de receio na voz.

Gina preencheu o pequeno espaço que os separava, ela olhou profundamente naqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que tanto amou todos esses anos, passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos de Harry, então ele puxou Gina pela cintura e suas bocas ficaram a milímetros de distância. A distância deixou de existir quando finalmente um lábio tocou no outro, iniciando um beijo há tanto esperado. Foi um beijo terno e doce, que duraram minutos, mas para eles parecerá durar vários dias ensolarados.

Finalmente eles se separaram, seus corações batiam descompassadamente mas num mesmo ritmo, suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, Harry Tiago Potter? – perguntou Gina com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Oh, como respondeu. – falou Harry com um ar maroto.

Voltaram a se beijar e Harry naquele instante percebeu que havia encontrado a felicidade que estava ao seu lado.


	4. A Notícia

**Capítulo IV**

**A notícia**

Após se soltarem Harry abraçou Gina e a levantou no ar.

- Harry Potter, me coloca no chão, senão eu vou começar a gritar e a casa toda vai acordar, e você não vai querer ver a cara dos meus irmãos, quando souberem que você estava no meio da noite com a irmãzinha deles, e que estavam sozinhos. – ameaçou Gina.

- Eu poderia enfrentar um dragão agora, minha felicidade cai além de seis irmãos me estuporando - falou Harry com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- É senhor Potter, mas já está na hora de voltar para a cama. – alertou Gina dando um selinho em Harry.

- Você quer que eu durma como? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu agora, eu não vou conseguir pregar o olho. - falou Harry distribuindo vários beijinhos pelo rosto de Gina.

- Mas trate de dormir, amanhã nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal, esqueceu? – lembrou Gina.

- É mesmo tinha me esquecido disso, então vamos dormir. - falou Harry, mas não soltou Gina dos seus braços, não queria deixa - lá ir, mesmo que fosse para um quarto ao lado.

- Então boa noite Harry. – falou Gina se soltando do moreno.

- Ué não vai me dar nada, nem um beijinho de boa noite? – falou Harry fazendo um biquinho.

Gina voltou e o beijou de leve nos lábios. Quando já estava perto da porta, ela se virou e piscou para o garoto.

- O meu Merlin, essa ruiva vai me matar. – falou.

Harry pegou outro copo com água, e depois foi se deitar, mas agora teve um sonho, em que ele e Gina estavam no altar, e dessa vez ele pode escutar um "sim".

**********************************************************************************************

Harry acordou no sai seguinte com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e Rony percebeu isso logo de cara.

- Harry, porque você está com esse sorriso idiota na cara? - perguntou Rony.

- Você vai saber daqui a pouco, meu caro amigo. – falou Harry com ar misterioso.

Depois que de trocaram Harry e Rony desceram para o café da manhã, alguns minutos depois Hermione e Gina desceram também, quando o moreno avistou os olhos castanhos de Gina, ela piscou para ele, e ele mandou um beijo discreto. Gina se sentou de frente para o garoto, mas quando o moreno foi tomar o seu suco de abóbora, ele sentiu uma perna acariciar a sua coxa por debaixo da mesa, ele levou um susto e se engasgou.

- Harry querido, você está bem? – perguntou uma preocupada.

- Está tudo bem Molly, só me engasguei com o suco.

Harry olhou para Gina que estava morrendo de rir dele.

- Dá pra para, isso não tem graça. – sussurra Harry de um jeito que só a ruiva ouvisse.

- Mas fala a verdade, você gostou né? - perguntou Gina com um sorriso maroto.

Harry sorriu para ela, e Gina entendeu com um "sim".

De repente Harry se levantou num impulso e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Sr e eu queria pedir novamente a mão de sua filha em namoro, nós conversamos ontem e acertamos tudo, e percebemos que não conseguimos ficar longe um do outro. – falou Harry.

Gina ficou boquiaberta com o pedido inusitado de Harry, ela não sabia que ia ser tão rápido a oficialização do recente namoro. Todos ficaram em total silêncio, até que a o quebrou.

-Harry querido, você não tem nada que explicar, todos nós aqui sabemos que vocês dois se gostam, desde que você salvou Gina da Câmara Secreta, já estava escrito que ficariam juntos, quando você terminou com ela, eu sabia que voltaria, mas não sabia que demoraria tanto assim, mas eu só peço uma coisa, que você a faça feliz, Harry. – falou Molly.

- Pode deixar , Gina vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo se depender de mim. – garantiu Harry, com um leve sorriso torto.

Harry olhou para o que ainda não falará nada. Ele se levantou e disse:

- É bom mesmo que a faça feliz Harry, porque senão, você vai sentir o poder de seis feitiços estuporantes.

- Pode deixar que cuidarei de Gina, e outra coisa, depois de enfrentar Voldemort, e viver para contar a história, eu não quero ser morto por um pai e cinco irmãos. – falou Harry ainda com um sorriso bobo.

Gina sorriu para Harry, ela se levantou e foi até ele, e como na noite anterior, ela o olhou nos olhos, passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltosos do moreno, e depois o beijou. O beijo mão durou muito, porque Hermione e Molly já estavam aos prantos.

Depois que todos parabenizaram o casal, Harry olhou para os Weasley's e Hermione, e percebeu que aquela era a sua família, ele passou a vida toda sem saber o que era ter uma, mas agora ele tinha, já sabia que a o considerava como um filho, mas nunca parará para pensar sobre isso. Harry sentiu uma lágrima quente escorre-lhe pelo rosto, mas a limpou imediatamente, não queria que ninguém o visse chorando. Mas ele não percebeu que uma certa ruiva havia visto este ato do garoto.


	5. Um belo presente

**Capítulo X**

**Um belo presente**

Após todos terminarem o café da manhã, Harry Rony e Jorge (Fred havia morrido na batalha de Hogwarts), foram desagonizar o jardim a pedido da .

Harry contou a Rony como foi à conversa com Gina na noite anterior.

- Harry é sério, eu já te falei isso, mas se a fazê-la sofrer eu quebro a sua cara. – falou Rony com a cara séria.

- Pode deixar, não quero enfrentar alguém maior do que eu. – falou Harry fazendo força para não rir da cara do amigo.

Quando estavam terminando Hermione os chamou para o almoço. Harry se sentou de frente para Gina, e ficou a admirando, e nem tocou na comida.

- HARRY! – gritou Jorge.

Harry se levantou num pulo e empunhou a varinha.

- Expelliarmus!

O feitiço de Harry acertou um jarro fazendo-o explodir.

- Nossa Harry, eu só queria dizer que senão parasse de olhar Gina, você iria acabar babando em cima do seu prato. – falou Jorge com cara de riso.

- O meu Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz me desculpa , eu me assustei com o grito de Jorge, eu estava concentrado em outra coisa. – se desculpou Harry, corando levemente.

Todos morreram de rir, menos Harry.

- Não tem nada não querido, sei com você é concentrado nas coisas, eu não o culpo, mas tome cuidado poderia ter acertado alguém. – falou a matriarca Weasley fazendo força para não rir.

Harry apontou a varinha para o jarro quebrado.

- Reparo – falou Harry.

O jarro voltou ao seu estado normal.

***************************************************************************************

Após o almoço todos subiram para seus quartos para se arrumarem, porque iriam ao Beco Diagonal.

Depois de quase meia hora todos estavam prontos menos Hermione e Gina. Harry e Rony subiram para poderem chamar as namoradas, mas foi em vão.

Passada mais meia hora as meninas finalmente desceram. Harry e Rony estavam conversando sobre Quadribol, mas quando olharam para as duas garotas paradas perto da escada foi como se tivessem levado vários feitiços estuporantes no meio da cara. Os dois ficaram de boca aberta com a beleza das duas, Gina usava uma calça jeans básica, uma camisa brancacom alguns bordadinhos, e sapatilhas fechadas cor beje, os cabelos ruivos estavam solto, como Harry gostava, Hermione usava um vestidinho azul com uma sandália de salto baixo, os seus cabelos não estavam como de costume, estavam meio lisos e meio encaracolados, Harry e Rony não sabiam explicar.

Os garotos só voltaram a terra quando Gina e Hermione gritaram com eles. E só conseguiram falar uma coisa.

- O meu Merlin! – falaram em uníssono.

- Os dois retardados estão bem, parece que entraram em um tipo de transe hipnótico. – falou Gina fazendo força para não rir da cara de bobo do namorado e do irmão.

- Nós ganhamos na loteria, Rony! – exclamou Harry de repente.

- Pode crer cara. – falou Rony dando leves palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntaram Hermione e Gina.

- Vocês duas estão lindas! – falaram Harry e Rony.

- Obrigado rapazes, mas vamos logo, nós estamos atrasados. – falou Gina.

- Será por quê? – perguntou Rony em tom de deboche.

Gina deu um soco no braço do irmão, e logo em seguida pegou na mão de Harry e aparataram todos para o Beco Diagonal.

****************************************************************************

O Sr e a e foram até a Floreios e Borrões, Jorge foi até a sua loja, as Gemialidades Weasley, para ver como andavam as coisas por lá.

- Então gente, só sobrou nós quatro, aonde vamos? – perguntou Rony abraçado com Hermione.

- Abriram um barzinho novo perto do Olivarás, vamos até lá beber alguma coisa. – falou Harry também abraçado a sua namorada.

O quarteto se encaminhou até o barzinho que para a surpresa deles, se chamava **ARMADA DE DUMBLEDORE COMPANIA**, mas ao entrarem viram que o dono do bar era Simas Finnigan, um colega da Grifinória.

- Oi pessoal, que bom vê-los por aqui. – falou Simas quando avistou o quarteto.

- Oi Simas, nós não sabíamos que você tinha aberto um bar. – falou Harry sorrindo para o amigo.

- É, Dino e eu compramos logo que saímos de Hogwarts, ele também é dono daqui. Ele vai ficar muito feliz de saber que estiveram aqui, principalmente você Gina. – falou Gina com um grande sorriso.

O sorriso que Harry mantinha por ter visto o amigo morreu imediatamente assim que ouviu o que havia dito.

- Gina agora é uma mulher comprometida, Simas! – falou Harry bufando com a cara fechada.

Simas olhou para o rosto vermelho de Harry e percebeu que ele e Gina estavam de mãos dadas.

- Oh Harry, me desculpa eu não sabia que haviam voltado. – disse Simas recuando um passo.

- Não tem nada não Simas, não tinha como você saber mesmo, voltamos a namorar ontem, mas como Harry disse, eu estou muito bem comprometida. - disse Gina apertando a mão de Harry entra a sua.

- Então... é... parabéns para o casal.- falou completamente desconsertado. – E para vocês dois também – olhou para Rony e Hermione. – Neville me falou que estavam namorando.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione beberam uma cerveja amanteiga e se despediram de Simas prometendo que voltariam sempre. O quarteto se dirigiu para a loja de artefatos de Quadribol. Mas Harry deu um jeito de escapulir de Gina e dos amigos e foi até uma joalheria que ficava do outro lado da rua. Harry entrou na loja e disse:

- Boa Tarde senhora, você tem duas correntes, uma com a letra G e outro com a letra H?

A vendedora olhou para o rapaz, e viu a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, e depois para os cabelos rebeldes e para os olhos verdes esmeraldas.

- Oi meu jovem, por algum acaso você é Harry Potter? – perguntou a velha senhora.

- Sou sim senhora. – falou com um leve sorriso, já havia acostumado com o fato das pessoas o reconhecerem, e depois de ter derrotado Voldemort isso se tornará constante.

- O meu Merlin, eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver o filho de Tiago Potter. – falou a senhora com cara de espanto e surpresa.

- A senhora conheceu o meu pai? – perguntou Harry.

- Conheci sim, ele veio a minha loja comprar dois colares, um com a letra T e outro com a letra L, ele veio aqui assim que começou a namorar a sua mãe. – disse senhora.

- Conheceu minha mãe também? – perguntou Harry a senhora.

- Eu a conheci também, ela veio aqui comprar uns brincos. Era uma jovem muito bonita, sua mãe, tinha cabelos ruivos, e olhos verdes, iguais...

- Aos meus, eu sei, todos me dizem isso. - falou Harry com um sorriso radiante.

- Isso querido. O que você queria mesmo? – perguntou.

- Ah, que queria duas correntes, uma com a letra H e outro com a letra G. – respondeu Harry.

- Que coincidência meu rapaz, o mesmo do que seu pai, é para sua namorada?

- É sim.

- Como ela é?

- Muito parecida com a minha mãe, lindos cabelos ruivos, exceto pelos olhos, os de Gina são castanhos âmbar. – falou Harry com um ar apaixonado.

- Vejo que está muito apaixonado por essa moça.

- Estou sim, é a mulher da minha vida.

- Foi a mesma coisa que seu pai me disse. – falou a velha senhora sorrindo para o rapaz.

- Tenho que ir, Gina não sabe que vim aqui, vai ficar desconfiada por ter desaparecido.

Harry pagou e saiu, voltou correndo para a loja de artigos de quadribol.

- Onde você estava? Eu te procurei por toda a loja. – falou Gina com raiva.

- Eu estava conversando com Ernesto Macmillan da Lufa-Lufa. Lembra dele? – perguntou Harry com leve sorriso.

- Lembro, mas você poderia ter me avisado aonde ia, fiquei preocupada. – falou Gina.

- Sabia que você fica linda quando esta com raiva. – disse Harry a abraçando por trás e a trazendo mais para perto de si.

O garoto não deu tempo para que Gina respondesse a beijou intensamente como se o mundo pudesse acabar assim que se separassem.

Os Weasley's, Harry e Hermione voltaram para a Toca no final da tarde. Após o jantar Harry viu Gina encostada na cerca perto do canteiro de rosas da , o moreno chegou por trás e a abraçou, ficaram vários minutos assim, sem dizer nada. Mas de repente Gina se virá, e o fita nos olhos, mas continua abraçada ao namorado.

- Harry?- perguntou Gina.

- Sim, meu amor. – respondeu Harry.

- Onde você foi, quando estávamos na loja de artigos de quadribol hoje?- perguntou.

Harry riu.

- O que tem de tão engraçado nisso?- perguntou Gina com um fio de raiva na voz.

- Você sabe quando não estou contando a verdade. – falou Harry rindo.

- Eu sabia! Você estava com alguma loira falsificada, FALA HARRY! – gritou Gina que começou a esmurrar o peito de Harry.

Harry ainda continuava a rir, mas foi obrigado a segurar os punhos de Gina fazendo com que parasse.

- Mas eu ainda não disse aonde tinha ido. – falou Harry que agora encarava o rosto da ruiva com seriedade.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco que usava, e puxou de lá uma caixinha de veludo preto.

- Quando nós estávamos na loja hoje à tarde, eu dei um jeito de dar uma escapulida até a joalheria do outro lado da rua. – disse Harry abrindo a caixinha.

Gina olhou para Harry e depois para a caixinha em sua mão, havia duas correntinhas banhadas a ouro puro, uma tinha a letra H e a outra a letra G.

- Oh Harry, me desculpe, eu não sabia.

- Não tem com que se desculpar, virasse para que eu possa colocar a corrente. – disse Harry.

Gina se virou e Harry colocou a correntinha com a letra H em seu pescoço.

- Obrigado Harry, é linda. – falou Gina dando um beijo no namorado.

- Agora é a minha vez, se importa de colocar para mim?

Harry se virou e Gina colocou a corrente, mas de repente ele sentiu um beijo quente no seu pescoço, que o fez arrepiar.

Harry voltou a abraça-lá por trás, Gina recostou a sua cabeça no peito do namorado, e ficaram assim por um longo tempo olhando as estrelas.

- Gi, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – disse Harry.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso, e tirou de lá uma foto e a entregou a garota.

- São seus pais? – perguntou Gina estranhamente, Harry nunca falará dos pais antes.

- São sim, mas olhe para a minha mãe. – disse Harry.

Gina olhou para Lilian Potter, ela percebeu que Lilian se parecia muito com ela, exceto pelos olhos, que eram verdes.

- Ela se parece muito comigo. – disse surpresa.

- Agora olhe para meu pai. – falou Harry.

Gina olhou para Tiago Potter, Harry era a copia exata do pai, os mesmos cabelos rebeldes, o mesmo sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo tímido, e também usava óculos.

- Viu como eles se parecem com nós dois. – disse Harry.

- Incrível! – falou Gina.

- Viu que o gosto por ruivas vem de família. – falou Harry com um meio sorriso.

Gina sorriu e o beijou.

- Gi, pode aparecer loira, morena, azul, verde, mas eu sempre vou ter preferência por ruivas, vem do sangue Potter. – disse Harry olhando para a foto que se movia.

- Mas e se vir outra ruiva? – perguntou um pouco insegura.

- Nunca vai ser a minha ruiva. – disse Harry abraçando-a.

Ficaram muito tempo abraçados, um sentindo o perfume do outro.

- Obrigado Harry. – sussurrou Gina no ouvido do garoto.

- Obrigado por quê?

- Não só pelo colar, mas por ser você, obrigado.

- Gin, amar é ter o céu e querer apenas uma estrela. É ter o oceano e querer apenas uma gota. É ter o universo e querer apenas uma pessoa: Você, é uma frase de um livro trouxa que Hermione me emprestou a alguns anos. Gina você é a minha vida agora. Eu te amo. – falou Harry.

Gina não precisou responder Harry a beijou ferozmente, um beijo apaixonante, como se ali pudesse dizer tudo o que sentiam, eles não precisavam de palavras para descreveram aquele momento.

******************************************************************************

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **_Juro Solenemente Que Não Pretendo Fazer Nada De Bom._

_**Oi gente, me desculpem pela demora de postar o quinto capítulo, eu estou em semana de prova, e minha mãe me proibiu de entrar no computador até que terminem as provas, toda mãe é assim, fazer o que! Mas prometo que o capítulo seis sairá rapidinho, pra falar a verdade ele já ta pronto, mas falta digita-lo no computador.**_

_**E ai o que acharam deste capítulo, o Harry é meio lerdo pra enxergar o seu grande amor, isso é fato, mas quando enxerga, Merlin que saia da frente, ele é super romântico e carinhoso, com a Gina.**_

_**Continuem lendo, e mandem Reviews!**_

_**Se querem fazer uma autora feliz mandem Reviews!!!!!!**_

_Mas Por Enquanto, Mal Feito, Feito.  
_


	6. Um jantar no apartamento

**Capitulo XI**

**Um jantar no apartamento**

Se passará três meses e Harry e Gina continuavam namorando. Para Harry não havia mais nada do que se queixar, tinha casa, um ótimo trabalho e a garota mais incrível e linda do mundo ao seu lado, tudo estava perfeito.

Harry se mudará para seu novo apartamento no centro de Londres, no começo do verão. O garoto convidará Gina para jantar no seu apartamento, mas o único problema era que o menino – que – sobreviveu não sabia cozinhar. Harry não queria encomendar comida de um restaurante, queria que tudo fosse romântico e perfeito.

Harry começou a preparar tudo ás 5 horas da tarde, pegou um livro de receitas emprestado com Hermione, que o aconselhou a fazer uma massa.

- Como assim uma massa Hermione? – perguntou Harry mais cedo naquele dia.

O moreno não entenderá muito bem o termo que Hermione usará.

- Massa Harry, macarrão, você não sabe!- falou Hermione quase gritando.

E de sobremesa um musse de chocolate, que Gina adorava. Harry colocará o macarrão no fogo ás 6:30 e também preparou o molho de tomate, enquanto esperava Harry foi arrumar o resto do apartamento. Quando voltou a cozinha para ver como estava, encontrou tudo completamente sujo, o molho esquentará demais e explodiu para todos os lados, sujando as paredes brancas, e o macarrão definitivamente virará uma massa muito mole. Harry limpará a cozinha, e apelará para o plano B. Foi até a sala, pegou um pouco de pó de flu, e o jogou na lareira acesa, e disse:

- A Toca, casa dos Weasley's.

Agachou-se e colocou a cabeça entre as chamas verdes.

- Rony é você? – perguntou Harry vendo as pernas longas do amigo.

- É, sou eu cara. – disse o ruivo se agachando para ver o amigo.

- A Hermione está ai? – perguntou Harry.

- Está sim, quer que eu a chame?

- Quero, por favor. – disse Harry.

Rony se levantou e gritou:

- Hermione corre aqui.

- O que foi? Quem está sendo atacado? – disse Hermione entrando na sala correndo totalmente eufórica.

- Calma, é só o Harry, ele quer falar com você.

- Então me chame, e não me grite, vou pensar que está correndo perigo ou alguma coisa do tipo, seu idiota. – falou Hermione dando um soco no braço de Rony.

- Prometo não fazer isso, sei que se preocupa comigo. – falou o Ruivo beijando Hermione.

- Oi, eu ainda estou esperando aqui em baixo. – disse Harry com cara de nojo.

- Oh, me desculpe Harry, o que você queria? – perguntou Hermione empurrando Rony que foi parar sentado no sofá.

- Eu preciso de você aqui agora, senão a cozinha vai pelos ares.

De repente Harry não via mais ninguém no seu campo limitado de visão, e quando tirou a cabeça das chamas verdes viu que Hermione já havia aparatado em sua sala.

- Um dia você vai me matar do coração, com a sua aparatação. – falou Harry se recuperando do susto.

- Me desculpe. – disse Hermione.

Harry a levou até a cozinha, e tudo estava pronto em minutos. Despediram-se, e Harry foi se arrumar. Ela não sabia o que usar, então escolheu uma roupa que Gina adorava uma calça jeans, uma camisa de manga, branca, e um suéter verde que Gina havia comprado para ele e um terno preto, passou uma colônia que ela também havia dado a ele, e até tentou arrumar os cabelos, para que ficassem num lugar só, mas foi totalmente impossível.

Harry estava colocando os pratos na mesa quando a campainha tocou. Gina estava deslumbrante, quando abriu a posta, sua boca se abriu. Ela usava um vestido preto tubinho, que delineava muito bem as suas formas, e tinha os cabelos presos, mas alguns fios estavam soltos em seu rosto.

- Harry você está bem, eu posso entrar ou nós vamos jantar no corredor? – perguntou Gina num tom irônico.

- Ah claro entre, eu me distrai por um momento. – disse Harry meio nervoso.

- Percebeu que desde que voltamos a namorar você anda meio distraído? – falou Gina.

- É será porque né? – perguntou ele.

Eles se olharam e riram um da cara do outro.

- Você já quer jantar? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah sim, eu estou morrendo de fome, não comi nada, estava esperando para comer a comida do famoso Harry Potter.

Harry engoliu em seco assim que ouviu o que a ruiva tinha dito. Foram para a sala de jantar, onde Harry havia arrumado a mesa, com velas e flores. Enquanto Gina se sentava o moreno foi buscar a comida.

- Hum, Harry que comida maravilhosa! – falou Gina com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

Harry a olhou pelo canto do olho e não agüentou mais.

- Gi preciso confessar uma coisa, não fui eu que fiz o jantar, foi Hermione, eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas foi tudo pelos ares, é sério a comida toda explodiu!

Gina o olhou e começo a rir.

- Eu sabia que você não tinha feito.

- Mas como?!

- Eu vi quando você chamou Hermione pela lareira, eu estava um pouco acima na escada, por isso ninguém me viu, e a comida da nossa amiga tem sempre algo especial, dessa vez foi hortelã. – disse Gina.

O resto do jantar foi tranqüilo, conversaram sobre quadribol, o trabalho de Harry, e de Hogwarts. Quando viram já era quase meia-noite. Gina já estava se levantando para ir embora, quando Harry a puxou pela cintura e a beijou, o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais, o ambiente ia ficando mais quente. O moreno a colocou em cima da mesa de jantar e ela tirou o terno dele.

Harry a pegou nos braços e a levou até o sofá, ele a colocou com delicadeza e começo a beijar levemente seu pescoço. Harry desceu a alça do vestido e beijou seus ombros. Quando deram conta, Harry havia perdido o suéter e a camisa, e estava com o botão e o zíper da calça abertos, Gina também já havia perdido o vestido, e só estava com as roupas intimas. Quando Harry estava com uma mão em sua coxa e a outra no fecho do sutiã, Gina o empurrou.

- Harry me desculpe, acredite eu ainda sou virgem, eu acho que ainda não estou pronta. – falou Gina escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Tudo bem Gi, acredite eu também sou virgem, e quero seja especial para nós dois. – disse Harry.

- Eu confio completamente em você, mas eu não sei, não estou pronta ainda, o que mais quero é ter você.

- Olha pra mim - falou segurando de leve o queixo da garota, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. – Está tudo bem, eu espero o quanto for a ultima coisa que quero e machucar você.

- Obrigado por ser tão compreensivo comigo Harry. – agradeceu a ruiva meio sem jeito.

Gina olhou para Harry, e finalmente a ficha caiu, era a primeira vez que o via sem camisa, e percebeu que ele era um homem musculoso, bem diferente do menino magrinho e desnutrido da escola anos atrás. Graças ao quadribol Harry conseguirá aquele corpo. E agora é todinho meu – pensou Gina com um leve sorriso malicioso.

- Gi o que é que você está olhando? – perguntou Harry estranhando que Gina havia se calado de repente.

- Não é nada, estava só pensando.

- E eu posso saber em que a senhorita estava pensando? – perguntou Harry.

- Em como eu tenho sorte. – respondeu Gina.

- Me pergunto isso todos os dias.

- Então, eu vou indo, já esta tarde. – disse Gina se levantando e procurando sua roupa.

Harry a puxou delicadamente pelo braço.

- Não vá, fique, vamos assistir a um filme e comer pipoca a noite toda, e como disse, já está tarde não vou deixar você ir embora há essa hora.

- Harry eu sou uma bruxa posso muito bem aparatar no meu quarto sem o menor perigo. Antão trate de inventar outra desculpa. – falou Gina se postando a frente de Harry com os braços cruzados a frente do peito.

- Vai fica, eu não vou fazer nada, só vamos assistir a uns filmes juntinhos, eu gosto da sua presença. – falou Harry fazendo biquinho.

- Está bem me convenceu. – falou ela o beijando de leve. – Só me deixa mandar uma carta para minha mãe avisando que não vou dormir em casa hoje, senão é capaz dela subir pelas paredes se não me vir na cama de manhã.

- Vá até meu quarto, a minha coruja está lá. – falou Harry indo em direção a cozinha.

Gina foi até o quarto e logo que abriu a porta, deu de cara com uma enorme foto sua e do namorado pregada na parede logo acima da cama. A ruiva foi até a escrivaninha de Harry e pegou uma pena e um pergaminho.

**_Querida Mamãe!_**

**_Eu não vou dormir em casa hoje, não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada, Harry me convidou para assistir um filme._**

**_Ele me respeita muito._**

**_Gina_**

Gina enrolou o pergaminho e o amarrou a pata de Henri a nova coruja de Harry (_Edwiges_ havia morrido). Ela ficou observando a coruja sumir no horizonte, que nem percebeu Harry entrar.

- Já mandou a carta? – perguntou ele.

- Mandei. – disse Gina se virando para encará-lo.

Assim que se virou viu Harry apenas de cueca, enquanto procurava seu pijama.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Não é nada, é que...

- Você está com vergonha, porque estou de cueca?

- É meio esquisito, eu nunca fiquei sozinha com um homem antes ainda mais quando ele só está apenas de cueca na minha frente, se meus irmãos pensarem que estou aqui sozinha com você é capaz deles te matarem.

Harry deu um sorriso nervoso e se vestiu rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe, eles nunca vão saber de hoje.

- Tomará que não!

- Então o que eu vou vestir? – perguntou Gina.

- Sempre pensei que algum dia você dormiria aqui, então comprei isso pra você. – falou Harry lhe entregando um lindo pijama de cetim azul.

- Harry é lindo obrigado!

- Então está pronta para assistir a um filme?

Harry e Gina se divertiram muito a noite toda, tiveram várias guerras de travesseiros, onde a ruiva saiu vencedora. Mas quando estavam quase dormindo Gina falou baixinho:

- Harry você sabe que eu te amo?

- Claro que sei. – disse Harry.

- Prefiro morrer a ficar sem você. – disse Gina sonolenta.

- Eu te amo. – falou Harry beijando a testa da ruiva.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Gina.

E assim dormiram a noite toda, abraçados.


	7. A surpresa

**Capítulo XII**

**A surpresa**

Harry fora a uma agência de viagem naquela tarde de quinta-feira. Não sabia o que estava fazendo lá exatamente, só sabia que um momento atrás estava no quartel dos aurores no Ministério conversando com Rony.

- Então cara como foi aquele jantar com a Gina no seu apartamento semana passada? – perguntou Rony de repente.

- Foi ótimo, Gina é incrível. – disse Harry não dando muita atenção ao amigo, estava olhando alguns papeis.

- Er... Aconteceu alguma coisa?Porque mamãe me disse que ela não dormiu em casa. – perguntou Rony.

- Eu não vou te contar se aconteceu alguma coisa ou não, eu ainda quero viver por muito tempo. – falou Harry olhando finalmente para o amigo.

- AHA EU SABIA, ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA, O QUE VOCE FEZ COM A MINHA IRMÃ, SEU DEGENERADO! – gritou Rony.

- Pará de gritar Rony está chamando atenção, eu não fiz nada, não aconteceu nada, nós não fizemos amor se é isso que você quer saber, Gina ainda é virgem e quer estar cem por cento pronta, e eu vou esperar o tempo que for. – disse Harry.

Rony suspirou aliviado por saber que não acontecerá nada.

- Mas então o que vocês dois ficaram fazendo se Gina não dormiu em casa?

- Ficamos assistindo filme à noite toda, só isso.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mas de repente Harry se levanta num pulo.

- Rony eu tive uma idéia! – gritou Harry.

- O que Harry?! – perguntou Rony se levantando também.

- Eu preciso sair agora Rony segura as pontas aqui até eu voltar. – falou Harry pegando seu terno e sua varinha.

- Mas Harry, aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony, mas já era tarde demais, Harry sairá correndo.

E agora ele estava na porta de uma agência de viagem e não sabia muito bem o por que.

Mas já que estava lá entrou. Harry não sabia muito bem como funcionava uma agência de viagens, nunca estivera em uma jamais havia saído do país. Então uma mulher loira se aproximou dele.

- Posso ajudar Senhor... – falou a loira.

- Potter, Harry Potter. – completou a frase da atendente.

- Então , procura algum lugar em especial para viajar? – perguntou a senhorita indicando uma cadeira para Harry se sentar.

- Nada em especial, só me deu uma vontade louca de viajar, nunca sai do país. – falou Harry.

- Então eu indicaria Bahamas, é um lugar tranqüilo e bem **romântico** também. – falou a loira jogando uma indireta que Harry não percebeu.

- Hum! É romântico, parece ser um lugar muito lindo. – falou Harry olhando um folheto.

- Ah é sim, muito, muito bonito mesmo. – disse a loira olhando para os olhos verdes de Harry.

Nesse momento a atendente vê um reflexo do cordão de Harry com a letra G.

- Se não for muito me intrometer, eu posso ver o seu cordão? – perguntou a moça.

- Ah esse cordão. – falou Harry o tirando completamente de dentro da camisa. – Eu comprei um com a letra G para mim e outro com um H para a minha namorada, a mulher mais incrível do mundo, é com ela que pretendo viajar.

- Ah é muito bonito. – falou a atendente com desanimo.

Harry achou muito estranho porque no decorrer da sua conversa com a loira atendente, ela o tratou com muita seriedade e frieza, mas saiu de lá com duas passagens para Bahamas e com um enorme sorriso do rosto.

Harry chagará na casa dos Weasley, depois de passar em seu próprio apartamento para tomar um banho e relaxar, não sabia como contaria a Gina, que já havia comprado duas passagens para Bahamas e não tinha falado nada. Será que Gina aceitaria a viagem? Se não teria que dar as passagens para alguém, quem sabe Rony e Hermione.

- Onde está Gina? – perguntou Harry á assim que entrou na Toca.

- Oi Harry querido, a Gina está no quarto com Hermione. – disse Molly que estava preparando o jantar.

- Então eu vou lá. – falou Harry subindo as escadas.

Harry respirou fundo antes de entrar, ainda não sabia como contar a Gina sobre a viagem, e se ela não quisesse viajar com ele? Mas tenteou tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. Harry bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida, mas ao entrar viu uma cena que gostou muito. Gina estava apenas de roupas intimas enquanto provava algumas roupas novas.

- Oh meu Merlin! – falou Harry sem desgrudar os olhos de Gina.

- HARRY O QUE VOCE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! GINA SE CUBRA O HARRY TÁ AQUI ELE NÃO PODE TE VER ASSIM! – gritou Hermione se pondo na frente de Gina para tampá-la.

- Sai da minha frente Hermione eu não to conseguindo ver o Harry, você ainda ta ai, Harry? – perguntou Gina.

- Estou sim meu amor! – respondeu Harry tentando ver alem de Hermione, que estava tampando tudo.

- Saia daqui Harry, e Gina pare de se mexer ele vai acabar te vendo. – falou Hermione que levantará os braços para tampar o busto da ruiva.

- COMO SE O HARRY JÁ NÃO TIVESSE ME VISTO ASSIM! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE HERMIONE! SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE ELE É O MEU NAMORADO! – gritou Gina tentando inutilmente passar.

- Como assim ele já te viu assim, vocês não fizeram ou fizeram? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

- Não Hermione, eu e o Harry não transamos.

- Então como ele te viu assim? – perguntou Hermione.

- É que eu desfilo para o Harry todo dia de lingerie, Hermione. – falou Gina em tom de sarcasmo.

- É sério? – perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Larga de ser idiota Hermione, claro que não, eu e o Harry somos NAMORADOS, e isso é normal entre NAMORADOS. AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! – berrou Gina dando um empurrão em Hermione que caiu na cama.

Gina foi até Harry e o abraçou.

- Chegou cedo pensei que iria ficar de Platão no ministério hoje. – falou Gina dando um selinho em Harry.

- Gi eu preciso falar com você em particular.

- Então ta, vou me vestir e já volto. – falou Gina sem entender muito bem.

Gina foi até o banheiro e enquanto isso Hermione perguntou a Harry.

- E o Rony? Pensei que ele viria com você?

- Não, ele teve que cobrir uma rota dos aurores hoje, mas daqui a pouco ele deve estar chegando. – falou Harry.

Gina retornou ao quarto.

- Estou pronta. – disse Gina.

- Vamos até lá fora. – falou Harry pegando-a pela mão.

- Até daqui a pouco Hermione. – disse Gina antes de sair do quero, deixando Hermione com cara de total incredulidade.

Harry e Gina foram até os jardins da e se sentaram em um banco.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Gina olhando para as flores que balançavam com o vento.

- Hoje eu estava com Rony no ministério e me deu uma vontade de viajar. – falou Harry a olhando pelo canto do olho.

- Que legal e pra onde é que você vai? – perguntou Gina que ainda mantinha os olhos nas flores.

- Como assim EU vou você também vai. – falou girando o corpo para poder encarar os olhos castanhos da ruiva.

Harry tirou duas passagens de dentro do terno e finalmente Gina o olhou, ficou calada por algum tempo olhando para os dois papeis na mão de Harry.

- Gi fala alguma coisa antes que eu pense que você não quer ir. – falou Harry num tom de suplica.

- Você não existe mesmo, claro que quero ir seu bobo. – Gina dando um beijo em Harry.

- Mesmo? Eu pensei que você não ia querer ir, pensei que teria que dar essas passagens para Rony e Hermione. – falou Harry com um enorme sorriso.

- Eu iria aonde for com você, mas afinal pra onde vamos? – perguntou Gina.

- Para Bahamas fica nos Estados Unidos. – falou Harry.

- O QUE?! Então vamos ter que viajar naquela coisa dos trouxas que voa? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Bem, é sim, vamos ter que viajar num avião, mas pense que você vai estar voando numa firebolt. – falou Harry rindo da cara de Gina. – Não vai acontecer nada, eu não vou deixar que aconteça, e pense nós somos bruxos, não vai acontecer nada com a gente. – falou acariciando a rosto de Gina.

- Está bem, eu vou, mas primeiro temos que falar com os meus pais. – avisou Gina – E que dia que nós vamos?

- Sábado

- Mas já eu nem me preparei. – disse Gina.

- Na agência só tinha para esse dia, e eu quero passar uns dias com você, só nós dois, não pense que quero viajar com você só para que aconteça alguma coisa, não é verdade, eu só quero que fiquemos juntos. – falou Harry pegando umas das mãos de Gina entra as suas.

- Você acha que também não quero? Eu confio em você, mas do que tudo nesse mundo sei que não tentará fazer nada que eu não queira. – disse Gina.

- Então Gi, você vai para Bahamas comigo? – perguntou Harry apreensivo.

- Vou sim, mas vamos voltar para dentro, tenho que contar a notícia para os Weasley's, não sei muito bem como vão reagir, mas seja o que Merlin quiser.

Harry e Gina se levantaram e entraram na Toca, todos estavam conversando alegremente, mas quando o casal entrou no pequeno cômodo atulhado de gente o silêncio reinou o ambiente, Rony já havia chegado e estava abraçado com Hermione numa poltrona, todos os olhavam esperando alguma resposta. Mas finalmente Gina quebrou o silêncio perturbador.

- Pessoal tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês.

- Não fale que vocês dois cão se casar? – disse Jorge.

- Não, nós não vamos nos casar. Por enquanto não. – falou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Vão ter um filho é isso, Harry se aproveitou da nossa Gininha. – falou Jorge novamente.

- Não seja idiota Jorge, não vamos ter um filho, Harry e eu vamos viajar. – falou Gina com um enorme sorriso.

A sala toda pareceu congelar aos olhos dos dois, o único barulho que se ouvia era a fina chuva que começará a cair.

- Como assim vão viajar? Para onde? – perguntou Rony finalmente.

-Para Bahamas – disseram Harry e Gina.

Todos ficaram sem entender nada, mas Hermione explicou.

- Gente Bahamas fica nos Estados Unidos.

- Então vocês vão viajar naqueles avrões? – perguntou o

- São aviões pai, e sim vamos viajar nessa coisa.

- Então pode viajar Gina, mas traga alguma coisa desses aviões para a minha coleção de coisas dos trouxas. – falou o com um enorme sorriso.

- Obrigado pai!

Gina olhou para a mãe.

- Não sei, parece ser perigoso, você nunca ficou tão longe da gente minha filha. – falou Molly.

- Mãe eu não sou mais uma garotinha, eu tenho 18 anos, não se preocupe, eu vou estar com o Harry, sabe Harry Potter aquele menino de 12 anos que me salvou da câmara secreta há seis anos. – disse Gina abraçando o namorado.

- Está bem, promete vai proteger a minha filha Harry? – perguntou a .

- Mais é claro. – prometeu Harry beijando o topo da cabeça de Gina.


	8. A viajem ao paraiso

**Capítulo XIII**

**Viagem ao paraíso**

Já era sábado de manhã e Harry já estava apreensivo, chagará a Toca á uma hora atrás e Gina não havia descido. Pensava que a ruiva havia desistido de viajar com ele.

- Anda logo Gi, vamos acabar perdendo o avião assim! – gritou Harry.

Harry de repente ouve um grito agudo e uma pancada de algo caindo, sai correndo escada acima.

- Gi o que houve?! – perguntou Harry abrindo a porta do quarto com estrondo.

Harry a encontrou caída em cima da mala, numa posição hilária, o moreno se segurou para não rir da cara vermelha de Gina.

- O que você está fazendo ai no chão Gi? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu to vendo as formigas seguirem os seus trajetos. – falou Gina sarcasticamente.

- É sério? E pra onde que elas vão? – perguntou Harry inocentemente.

- DEIXA DE SER IDIOTA, EU CAI DÁ PRA ME AJUDAR AQUI? – perguntou Gina estendendo a mão.

Harry a pegou e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Mas como você caiu? E porque caiu em cima da sua mala? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu estava tentando fechar essa mala idiota, e tive a brilhante idéia de pular em cima dela, e acabei caindo. – falou Gina com raiva.

Harry olhou para a mala caída no chão e viu que as roupas de Gina pareciam transbordar pelos lados.

- Mas Gin, pra que isso tudo? Não vamos nos mudar, só viajar. – falou Harry apontando para a mala.

- Harry meu amorzinho eu sou uma mulher e nós mulheres SOMOS assim, necessitamos de muita roupa. Agora você poderia me ajudar a fechar essa coisa? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque você não coloca um pouco de roupa na minha mala? Eu tenho espaço de sobra. – falou Harry.

Com um aceno de varinha Harry fez com que sua mala aparecesse. Gina colocou um pouco de roupas na do namorado e finalmente conseguiu fechar a sua.

O casal desceu as escadas e se despediu dos Weasley's e de Hermione, e aparataram para o aeroporto de Londres. A primeira vista Gina ficou totalmente assustada com a grandeza de um avião.

- Harry eu não vou voar nessa coisa, porque nós não podemos aparatar diretamente em Bahamas? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Porque Bahamas é muito longe, e eu acho que você não quer ter uma parte do seu corpo destrunçada. – falou Harry.

Harry e Gina entraram no avião e se sentaram. Quando o avião começou a decolar, Gina colocou o cinto, fechou os olhos e agarrou o braço de Harry.

- Gi tudo bem? – perguntou Harry.

- Harry e se essa coisa cair, eu passei seis anos da minha vida em plena guerra bruxa, eu não quero morrer agora. – falou Gina ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui, nada vai acontecer com você, eu te garanto. – falou Harry.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. – disse Harry a puxando para um beijo.

De repente ouvem alguém os chamar e se separam rapidamente ofegantes.

- Os senhores necessitam de alguma coisa? – perguntou uma aeromoça ruiva.

- Não precisamos de nada obrigado. – falou Gina.

- E o senhor precisa de alguma coisa? Talvez um vinho. – perguntou a moça piscando discretamente para Harry, mas Gina viu.

- Não precisamos de nada agora. – disse Gina num tom mais alto.

Gina estava prestes a explodir quando a moça se retirou.

- Gi está tudo bem?- perguntou Harry olhando para o rosto da namorada que estava da cor de seus cabelos.

- Não, não está tudo bem. – respondeu Gina entre os dentes.

- Mas por quê?

- Por quê? Você ainda pergunta?

- Mas é claro que pergunto eu fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry sem entender nada.

- Não é você foi aquela ruiva falsificada, você pode pensar que aquele cabelo é natural, mas não é não meu amor, ela não me engana com aquilo na cabeça, isso aqui, é que é natural. – falou Gina.

- Mas o que a moça fez?

- Aquela baranga, praticamente te comeu com os olhos, só faltava te beijar na minha frente. – disse Gina fechando o punho com força.

- Foi? Eu nem vi. – falou Harry.

- Mas é claro que não viu homens não vêem esse tipo de coisa, ou pelo menos fingem não ver. – disse Gina com mais raiva.

- Meu amor se acalme você vai acabar se machucando, relaxa e abre a sua mão, vai começar a sangrar. – falou Harry abrindo a mão de Gina que havia se fechado, e que agora adquiria um tom roxo. – Sei como se sente, muitos homens também te olham , fico com muita raiva, mas procuro me aclamar.

- Eu não percebo que homens me olham. – falou Gina.

- Você percebeu que só temos olhos pra nós mesmo, não precisamos sentir ciúmes. – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Tem razão. – falou Gina o beijando.

A viajem de avião foi calma, de vez em quando Gina dava uns ataques de ciúmes, mas Harry adorava isso.

Quando chagaram ao hotel cinco estrelas que Harry havia reservado Gina ficou encantada, nunca tinha visto um lugar tão lindo, a enorme janela do quarto era de frente para o mar, e a brisa marítima soprava as belas cortinas fazendo-as balançar, a cama de casal era enorme e o serviço de quarto era excelente.

- Oh pelas barbas de Merlin Harry! – exclamou Gina com cara de espanto assim que entraram no quarto.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Senhor Potter onde eu posso deixar as suas malas? – perguntou o funcionário do hotel.

- Pode deixar ali. – falou apontando para um canto.

O rapaz colocou as malas no canto pegou sua gorjeta e saiu.

- O que você estava dizendo? – perguntou Harry se virando para Gina.

- Esse lugar é lindo!

- É mesmo. – disse Harry pulando na cama. – Vem cá, deita comigo, pode pular.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gina insegura.

- Mas é claro que sim. – falou Harry.

Gina correu e pulou.

- Nossa essa cama parece água. – disse Gina se deitando no peito de Harry.

- Sabe Gi, minha vida nunca teve muitos momentos felizes, sempre foi tudo muito incerto, nunca soube qual seria o meu futuro, sempre sem saber se eu estaria morto no outro dia, porque na minha vida desde que tinha um ano de idade eu sempre tive um louco homicida querendo me matar, mas agora é a primeira vez que tenho certeza do meu futuro. – falou Harry acariciando os cabelos de Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou inclinando a cabeça para cima de um jeito que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque você está nele, você está no meu futuro Gina, eu quero me casar com você, ter vários filhos dar para eles um amor que meus pais não puderam dar para mim. – disse Harry.

Gina não falou nada, levantou a cabeça totalmente para olhá-lo atentamente nos olhos e ali viu seu futuro. Ela o beijou de leve nos lábios e dormiram ali mesmo.

**Duas horas depois...**

- Meu amor, acorda! – falou Gina.

Nada.

- Harry, acorda! – falou Gina mais alto.

Nada.

- Harry Potter, acorda! – gritou Gina.

- Pronto, eu to acordado, só estava descansando os olhos. – falou Harry assustando.

- Olha se você quiser tomar um banho antes de irmos jantar, pode ir porque eu já tomei. – disse Gina beijando a testa de Harry.

- Ta, eu vou. – falou se levantando.

Tirou a camisa e entrou no banheiro.

- Gina! – gritou Harry alguns minutos depois.

- O que?

- Você pode pegar a toalha para mim? – perguntou.

- O que?! E não vou entrar ai dentro. – respondeu Gina.

- Por favor, Gi, me dá a toalha se não eu vou sair do jeito que eu estou. – falou Harry.

- Está bem, não saia daí, pelo amor de Merlin, fique onde está!

Gina abriu um pouco a porta e estendeu o braço com a toalha e então fechou a porta rapidamente. Mas antes pode escutar ele rindo.

- Não tem graça! – gritou Gina.

- Oh tem sim. – disse Harry do outro lado.

O moreno enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura e saiu. Gina ficou olhando os músculos dos braços de Harry.

"Oh meu Merlin, eu não sei se vou agüentar por muito tempo". – pensou Gina.

Harry se vestiu e saíram para jantar. Foram até um restaurante no centro da cidade, onde comeram e beberam bastante vinho, quando se deram conta o restaurante já estava para fechar. Voltaram para o hotel abacados e cantavam no meio da noite como se não houvesse amanhã.

**Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?**

**Se eu morrer antes de acordar,  
É porque você tirou meu fôlego  
Perder você é como viver em um mundo sem ar**

**Eu estou aqui sozinho, não queria partir  
Meu coração não se move, está incompleto  
Gostaria que houvesse um jeito de fazer você entender**

**Mas como você espera que eu viva sozinha só comigo?  
Porque meu mundo se reduz ao seu  
É tão difícil para eu respirar**

**Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?  
Não se pode viver, não se pode respirar sem ar  
É assim que eu me sinto quando você não está aqui  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Tire-me dessa água tão funda  
Diga-me, como você ficará sem mim?  
Se você não está aqui, eu simplesmente não consigo respirar  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Sem ar, sem ar**

**Eu andei, eu corri, eu pulei, eu voei  
Do chão para voar até você  
Não há gravidade para me segurar, de verdade**

**Mas, de alguma maneira, eu ainda estou viva por dentro  
Você tirou meu fôlego, mas eu sobrevivi  
Eu não sei como, mas eu nem me importo**

**Mas como você espera que eu viva sozinha só comigo?  
Porque meu mundo se reduz ao seu  
É tão difícil para eu respirar**

**Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?  
Não se pode viver, não se pode respirar sem ar  
É assim que eu me sinto quando você não está aqui  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Tire-me dessa água tão funda  
Diga-me, como você ficará sem mim?  
Se você não está aqui, eu simplesmente não consigo respirar  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Sem ar, sem ar**

**Não mais**

**Sem ar**

**Baby**

**Não há ar**

**Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?  
Não se pode viver, não se pode respirar sem ar  
É assim que eu me sinto quando você não está aqui  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Tire-me dessa água tão funda  
Diga-me, como você ficará sem mim?  
Se você não está aqui, eu simplesmente não consigo respirar  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Sem ar, sem ar**

**Como espera que eu viva sozinha só comigo  
Porque meu mundo se reduz ao seu, é tão difícil para eu respirar**

**Diga-me, como eu devo respirar sem ar?  
Não se pode viver, não se pode respirar sem ar  
É assim que eu me sinto quando você não está aqui  
Não há ar, não há ar  
Tire-me dessa água tão funda  
Diga-me, como você ficará sem mim?  
Se você não está aqui, eu simplesmente não consigo respirar**

**Não há ar, sem ar  
Sem ar, sem ar  
Sem ar**

**Sem ar**

Pararam em frente ao hotel e se beijaram.

- Gi, eu queria fazer uma última coisa antes de irmos para o nosso quarto. – falou Harry abraçando-a pela cintura.

- é mesmo ? E o que é essa coisa? – disse Gina virando o corpo para encará-lo.

Harry se inclinou para frente e sussurrou no ouvido de Gina.

- Eu queria nadar no mar, agora.

- Então vai! – sussurrou Gina.

Harry a soltou tirou os sapatos e saiu correndo em direção ao mar.

- Vem comigo?!- gritou Harry a um metro à frente.

Gina pensou: "Não é todo dia que você está com a pessoa que ama, em Bahamas". Tirou os sapatos e saiu correndo atrás de Harry.

- Me espera! – gritou Gina em pouco atrás.

- Tente me alcançar. – gritou Harry rindo.

- Está bem!

Gina pegou a varinha no bolso de sua calça e gritou:

- Expelliarmus!

O feitiço atingiu em cheio Harry que deu um mortal no ar e caiu de costas perto do mar. Gina correu até ele e deitou em cima de seu corpo.

- E agora quem é mais esperto? – perguntou Gina o beijando.

Não deu tempo de Harry responder, uma onda os cobriu, foi como um banho no lago negro de Hogwarts estava extremamente gelado. Quando puderam abrir os olhos, estavam completamente encharcados. Olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir, não sabiam o porquê, só riam, talvez seja pela situação em que se encontravam dois jovens que estavam em Bahamas, ás duas da manhã, no meio da praia completamente encharcados.

- Provavelmente minha mãe surtaria só de pensar como estou agora. Falou Gina finalmente.

- Pode deixar, ela nunca vai saber. – disse Harry antes de beijá-la.

Gina se levantou e falou:

- E ai você não queria dar um mergulho?

Harry se levantou, segurou na mão de Gina e entraram no mar.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntou Harry.

- Mais do que tudo na minha vida. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Então vem comigo.

Harry e Gina mergulharam e ali mesmo de baixo d'água, eles se beijaram. Depois de vários mergulhos e beijos eles deitaram na areia, cansados. Arfando, Gina falou:

- Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!

- Nem eu.

Depois de algum tempo eles se levantaram pegaram os sapatos e seguiram para o hotel. Quando entraram no quarto sentiram o ar quente no rosto, Gina foi direto para o banheiro tomar uma ducha quente. Após alguns minutos Gina saiu, Harry pegou seu roupão e entrou. Quando saiu algum tempo depois, encontrou Gina dormindo na cama, vestiu o seu pijama e sentou numa poltrona do quarto. Depois de alguns minutos Gina se virou na cama e não encontrou Harry ao seu lado.

- Você não vem deitar? – perguntou levantando um pouco o corpo para poder vê-lo.

- Claro, eu só estava admirando você dormir, fica linda dormindo, até parece que é inocente. – falou Harry se levantando e deitando ao seu lado, a puxando para mais perto de si.

- Mas eu sou inocente.

- Ah claro, eu vou fingir que acredito.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, só ouvindo a respiração calma um do outro.

- Me desculpa pelo expelliarmus hoje, eu pensei em aparatar na sua frente naquela hora, mas achei que o feitiço iria te parar mais rápido. – falou Gina se virando para encará-lo.

- Não tem do que se preocupar, você já não ouviu falar que feitiço com amor não do, sei que me ama. – falou Harry acariciando o rosto de Gina.

- É Potter tem razão, eu te amo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – perguntou Harry.

- O que?

- Eu te amo.

E dormiram.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da autora: Oi gente e ai?**

_**Eu queria agradecer Marininha Potter por me ajudar com um treço da minha fic, e peço que leiam a história dela De Um Jeito Diferente H&G, é ótima, uma das melhores fics que já li. **_

_**Agradeço pelas Reviews que mandam. Continuem a ler, e mandem Reviwens, façam uma autora feliz!**_


	9. O pedido e algo mais

**Capítulo IX**

**O pedido e algo mais.**

Se passará três dias desde que chegaram a Bahamas, na manhã seguinte iriam pegar um avião de volta para Londres. Harry definitivamente achava que se entrasse numa piscina do hotel em que estavam de novo, iria virar um peixe. Mas o incrível era que Gina não cansava nunca, sempre estava disposta para tudo.

- Harry vamos até aquela loja ali do outro lado da rua? – falou Gina fazendo biquinho.

- Mas agora? – perguntou Harry.

- É agora, vamos? – disse Gina fazendo agora carinha de cachorrinho.

- Ta bom.

Foram até a lojinha, Gina comprou vários presentes para os Weasley's e Hermione, e Harry comprou também um presente para Ted, seu afilhado, filho de Remo e Tonks. Voltaram para o hotel no final da tarde. Gina estava cheia de sacolas.

- Harry como é que eu vou levar esse tanto de coisa de volta para Londres? – perguntou medindo o espaço da mala.

- Nós somos bruxos, podemos fazer a mala ficar maior.

- É mesmo. – falou Gina.

Harry pegou a mala de Gina e apontou a varinha lançando um feitiço de expansão na mala. Aparentemente estava do mesmo jeito, mas quando Gina a abriu, seu interior tinha triplicado de tamanho.

- O que achou? – perguntou Harry.

- Bem melhor. – falou Gina pegando as sacolas e as colocando dentro da mala. – Olha, ainda sobrou espaço, dá pra colocar os meus sapatos novos.

- É, os sapatos que EU comprei! – falou Harry em tom se sarcasmo.

- Não reclama, eu falei que UM sapato era bonito, e você comprou seis pra mim. – falou Gina fechando a mala.

Gina pegou seu roupão e se encaminhou em direção ao banheiro.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry.

- Vou tomar banho, por quê?

- Espere um pouco. – pediu.

Harry foi até o armário e tirou de lá uma caixa embrulhada em papel de presente azul.

- Como hoje é nosso último dia nesse paraíso, eu queria te levar a um lugar diferente para jantar. – falou entregando a caixa a Gina.

Ela pegou a caixa e a abriu, quando viu o seu conteúdo, fico sem palavras.

- O que achou? – perguntou Harry cauteloso.

- O meu Merlin, é lindo Harry! – falou Gina, pegando um vestido vermelho com detalhes a ouro, de dentro da caixa.

- Eu não sabia qual comprar, então mostrei uma foto sua para a moça que estava me atendendo e ela achou que este vestido iria ficar lindo em você, disse que iria dar destaque com o seu cabelo, e eu não discordo da moça. – falou Harry.

- Ah é, foi uma moça que te atendeu, como ela é, hein?! Era bonita? Ela te deu alguma indireta? Ela piscou pra você? Ela falou sobre seus olhos? EU NÃO GOSTO QUE FALEM SOBRE SEUS OLHOS! – falou Gina subindo a voz a cada palavra.

- É Gi, ela era loira e bem gostosa, eu a pegaria ali na loja mesmo. Só que existe um pequeno detalhe que você esqueceu. – falou Harry calmamente se aproximando.

- Qual é esse detalhe? – perguntou Gina sem entender, só sabia que não havia gostado nem um pouco do que Harry disse sobre a loira gostosa.

- Você esqueceu que eu estou incondicionalmente e perdidamente apaixonado por uma ruiva brava e ciumenta.

- Ah, e quem é essa ruiva? Eu vou quebrar a cara dela! – falou Gina fazendo força para não rir.

- Se consegui bater em si mesma, só não se esqueça de me chamar para assistir a luta. – disse o moreno.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, e em seguida se beijaram, cada vez mais Gina dava passagem para a língua de Harry, o ambiente ficava mais quente para os dois a cada investida do beijo, acabaram quebrando um vaso de flor, mas nem perceberam, só existiam os dois na face do planeta, poderia acontecer um terremoto naquele exato momento e eles não iriam nem sentir.

Gina já havia tirado a camisa azul que Harry usava, sem ao menos saber como, e agora bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo dele. Harry alisava as costas de Gina por de baixo da blusa que ela usava, e sua outra mão estava em sua coxa. Mas quando Gina sentiu a mão de Harry levantando sua saia, ela o empurrou levemente. (Calma gente, não me matem!)

- Ai não, Harry. – falou Gina.

- Me desculpa, acho que nós nos empolgamos outra vez.

- Olha nós nos superamos dessa vez, conseguimos quebrar um vaso. – disse Gina rindo.

- É culpa sua, você que me deixa assim. – falou Harry.

- Assim como? – perguntou Gina se aproximando séria.

- E ainda pergunta? Você já reparou no estado em que estamos? No estado em que eu estou? Nós perdemos partes de roupas sem ao menos percebermos que havíamos tirado. Eu estou quase explodindo de tanto... – falou Harry, mas parou bruscamente.

- De tanto o que? – perguntou Gina tão perto que poderia sentir a respiração ofegante de Harry.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, para com isso Gi, você vai me matar assim, eu sou homem, o meu amigo aqui não ta agüentando mais. – falou apontando para o volume na calça. – E eu não vou falar porque estou quase explodindo, você sabe muito bem o que é. E me dá licença que eu vou tomar banho.

Harry tirou os sapatos e foi em direção ao banheiro, mas antes de fechar a porta, ouviu um risinho as suas costas.

- E pare de rir, isso não tem graça alguma. Você não é um homem pra saber o quanto é difícil, eu faço o possível para me controlar, não me custa nada te jogar na cama agora, mas eu TE RESPEITO, e quer saber o por quê? PORQUE EU TE AMO, GINA! – gritou Harry.

Mas quanto mais gritava, mais Gina ria.

- ARGH! – exclamou com raiva, batendo a porta do banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois Harry saiu e viu Gina sentada na cama admirando o vestido.

- Depois de você ter explodido daquele jeito, eu acho que não vamos mais sair para jantar. – disse ainda encarando o vestido.

- E que te fez pensar que não vamos mais sair? – falou Harry indo em direção a ruiva.

- Você gritando com raiva. – falou de cabeça baixa.

- Olha pra mim. – falou segurando o queixo de Gina para que ela o olhasse. – Me desculpe por ter gritado com você, eu perdi a cabeça, você não faz idéia de como eu me controlo, eu te quero muito, mas eu prometi que iria esperar o quanto for até estivesse pronta, e eu cumpro as minhas promessas.

- Eu sei que está se controlando, eu vejo sua reação toda vez que peço para que pare, e isso me machuca, eu quero, você quer, nós dois queremos, mas eu peço que espere só mais um pouquinho, a nossa vez pode estar mais perto do que você espera. – falou Gina lançando um olhar sedutor a Harry, e se levantando, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Como assim, pode estar mais perto, o Ginevra Molly Weasley volta aqui, me explica isso direito, o GINA! – gritou Harry, mais já era tarde, ela havia fechado a porta na cara dele.

Quando Gina saiu do banho, ela ficou totalmente sem palavras quando o viu, Harry estava usando uma roupa de gala preta impecável, e a gravata era vermelha, os sapatos brilhavam mais do que o sol.

- E ai o que achou? – perguntou dando uma volta.

- Está lindo, um verdadeiro príncipe. Mas o que você fez com o seu cabelo? – perguntou Gina apontando para o cabelo de Harry que havia sido penteado para o lado, dando um ar de um importante executivo.

- Eu usei um feitiço que Hermione me ensinou, e tenho que admitir, é ótimo, eu acho que nunca dei conta de deixá-lo num lugar só. Como eu sei que mulheres demoram para se arrumarem, eu vou descer para o saguão do hotel e te espero lá. – falou Harry indo em direção a porta.

- Tudo bem eu não vou demorar, tem uma moça na recepção que fica jogando charme toda vez que você passa, e eu não vou deixar o senhor por menos de oito minutos, no campo de visão daquela lambisgóia.

Mas nem escutou o que Gina havia dito, pegou sua varinha saiu antes que ela pudesse terminar. Quando chegou ao saguão foi direto para o pequeno bar que havia ali, pediu um tônico, e tomou-o num gole. Ficou algum tempo conversando com o barman. Mas de repente o homem falou:

- Aquela ali não é a sua mulher?

- Aonde? Oh é sim! – exclamou Harry de boca aberta.

- Olha cara, você tem muita sorte, com total respeito. – disse.

- É eu sei.

Harry pagou e foi até ela. Gina estava radiante o vestido vermelho ficará perfeito, destacava as curvas da ruiva perfeitamente.

- E agora eu te pergunto como estou?

- A mulher mais linda do mundo. Conceda-me? - perguntou Harry estendendo a mão para que ela a pegasse.

- Mas é claro. – falou Gina pegando em sua mão.

Saíram do hotel, e antes de aparatarem o moreno perguntou:

- Você confia em mim?

- Mas que tudo nesse mundo. – respondeu pela segunda vez naquela semana.

Harry pegou a mão da ruiva e fizeram uma aparatação acompanhada, ele a levou até um restaurante de frente para o mar, chamado Parkour, entraram e se sentaram-se à mesa que Harry havia reservado três dias atrás.

- Aqui é lindo! – falou Gina com entusiasmo.

- O melhor do estado.

- Só a reserva aqui deve ser muito cara, você gasta dinheiro demais comi...

Mas Gina foi interrompida com um beijo.

- Olha, o dinheiro é meu e eu faço o que bem entender dele, se eu morrer amanhã e quiser deixar a minha fortuna que tenho no Gringotes para você, eu deixarei. Gastar com você me deixa feliz.

- Oh Harry! – disse Gina o beijando mais uma vez.

- Então o que você vai querer comer. – falou pegando o cardápio.

Passado algumas horas, eles haviam conversado sobre muitas coisas. Mas quando estavam no meio da sobremesa, Harry se levantou e foi até a orquestra do restaurante que tocava uma musica suave, e pediu que parassem de tocar, pegou o microfone que havia ali e falou:

- Senhoras e Senhores, eu queria um minuto de sua atenção!

Todos no restaurante se calaram para ouvir o rapaz de olhos verdes e com um cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa.

- Eu me chamo Harry Potter, e estou aqui para que todos vocês sirvam de testemunha para o que vou fazer hoje. Gina Weasley você poderia fazer a gentileza de ver até aqui? – perguntou.

Ninguém se levantou.

- Vamos lá Gina, não tenha vergonha, venha até aqui. – provocou Harry.

Numa mesa ao canto uma ruiva se levantou e se encaminhou em direção a ele, morrendo de vergonha.

- Eu vou te matar. – sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry.

- Quero que todos conheçam a minha namorada Gina Weasley, a mulher mais linda do mundo. – falou para todos.

- Harry para com isso, você quer me matar de vergonha.

- Como eu ia dizendo hoje quero que me sirvam de testemunha. – falou.

Harry largou o microfone e se ajoelhou em frente à Gina e tirou do bolso interno do terno uma caixinha de veludo preta. Ele a abriu, continha dois anéis de ouro puro. Gina começou a chorar antes mesmo que Harry começasse a falar alguma coisa.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita de casar comigo?

Gina olhou para os anéis e depois para Harry, os olhos verdes dele brilhavam, era um brilho intenso que só havia visto uma vez, quando haviam dado o primeiro beijo, há três anos.

- É o que mais quero no mundo Harry Tiago Potter.

Harry colocou o anel no dedo da mão direita de Gina, ele se levantou e ela colocou o outro no dedo dele. Eles se beijaram e todos no local, incluindo cozinheiros, garçons e até o dono, aplaudiram o casal. Depois voltaram para a mesa e terminaram de comer a sobremesa, mas nem um dos dois estavam com um pingo de fome. Pagaram e saíram, resolveram voltar a pé para o hotel, queriam apreciar as estrelas e a lua daquela ultima noite no paraíso. Quando estavam perto do hotel Gina falou:

- Obrigado Harry, por hoje, sabe eu cresci escutando histórias sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, e quando eu mais ouvia, mais o menino órfão da cicatriz ia virando o meu herói. E agora olha pra mim, eu estou noiva de Harry Potter, eu nunca imaginaria que eu ficaria noiva de Harry Potter. –falou Gina rindo de sim mesma.

- Olha, pra você eu não sou o famoso Harry Potter, o menino que derrotou o Lord das Trevas e salvou o mundo bruxo, pra você eu serei apenas o Harry, só o Harry, o homem que te ama. – falou a beijando.

Quando perceberam já estavam na porta do quarto. Entraram. Quando Harry ia tirar seus sapatos, Gina o chamou da sala.

- Harry você pode vir aqui?

- Claro.

Quando Harry entrou na sala, Gina o surpreendeu com um beijo.

- Eu quero você agora! – exclamou Gina.

- Tem certeza, eu não quero te pressionar.

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza do que eu quero, e eu quero você agora. – falou enlaçando as suas pernas na cintura de Harry.

Harry a pegou nos braços e a levou até a cama, onde a colocou cuidadosamente. Gina o puxou para mais um beijo, o fazendo arrepiar. A ruiva tirou o terno e a gravata dele, jogando-os para algum canto do quarto. Harry desceu a alça do vestido e beijou o pescoço e o ombro de Gina, fazendo-a gemer. Rapidamente Harry tirou o vestido de Gina, ficou hipnotizado com o corpo da ruiva, já havia visto, mas nunca tivera tempo de olha-lá e admira-la.

- Porque parou? – perguntou Gina.

- Não é nada, só estava admirando você. – falou Harry sorrindo.

Gina o puxou e voltou a beijá-lo fervorosamente. A ruiva mudou de posição, agora ficando por cima. Mas quando tentou abrir o zíper da calça de Harry, ele emperrou.

- O que foi?- perguntou Harry.

- O zíper da sua calça emperrou. – falou Gina. – Fique parado onde está eu vou usar um feitiço para abrir isso. – disse pegando a varinha.

- O QUE?! Você não vai usar um feitiço "nessa região", e se o feitiço sair pela culatra, eu não quero perder "ele", pode deixar que eu abro.

Harry puxou o zíper com força fazendo-o arrebentar.

- Viu como é mais fácil.

- É sim, bem fácil. – falou Gina tirando a calça de Harry.

O moreno voltou a beijá-la com mais desejo. Harry levou a mão até o fecho do sutiã.

- Posso? – perguntou.

- Cla... Claro! – gaguejou excitada.

Harry abriu o fecho do sutiã, e o tirou, ficou algum tempo a olhando, mas num ato repentino ele capturou um dos seios com a boca, e pode ouvir um gemido de prazer de sua ruivinha. O moreno começou a beijar cada parte do corpo de Gina, começou pela barriga e foi e foi descendo, beijou as coxas que a fez suspirar e estremecer. Harry inclinou o corpo para cima e voltou a beijá-la, mas dessa vez foi um beijo calmo e apaixonante. O moreno colocou um dedo no elástico da calcinha de Gina.

- Continue! – sussurrou com uma voz fraca.

Harry deu um sorriso maroto, e tirou a calcinha, beijou as pernas de Gina até chegar as coxas, onde mordeu levemente e pode sentir ela estremecer. Harry introduziu um dedo na intimidade da ruiva que gemeu e falou:

- Harry... Por favor, agora! Eu preciso... Eu preciso de você agora!

Harry entendendo o recado, tirou a ultima peça que os separava, se encaixou entre as pernas de Gina, e a penetrou devagar, rompendo a barreira de virgindade de ambos, parou para que ela se acostumasse com ele dentro dela, e começou a se mover lentamente. O casal percebeu que nesse instante tinham se tornado um só, suas almas haviam se tornado uma única alma, só existiam os dois naquele momento, se amavam. Harry começou a se mover rapidamente dentro de Gina, até que os dois gritaram no mesmo instante, chegando ao ápice do prazer juntos. Harry saiu de cima de Gina, e deitou ao seu lado, os dois estavam suados e cansados, suas respirações estavam ofegantes e rápidas, e seus corações batiam descompassadamente. Por vários minutos não falaram nada, ficaram encarando o teto, até que Gina deitou no peito de Harry, e ele puxou o lençol, cobrindo os dois, ficaram muito tempo assim, somente abraçados, escutando o palpitar dos corações. Mas antes de adormecerem, Harry disse:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, te amo muito. – falou Gina olhando para o anel de noivado em seu dedo.

E assim adormeceram, abraçados.


	10. De volta para Londres

**Capítulo X**

**De volta para Londres**

- Acorda Harry! – falou Gina o beijando de leve nos lábios.

Harry a puxou de repente, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho histérico, e cair do outro lado da cama.

- Bom dia, meu amor! Tudo bem? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- Bom dia, eu estou ótima, e você? – perguntou uma sorridente Gina.

- Não poderia estar melhor!

- É melhor o senhor se levantar, porque temos que pegar o avião daqui a duas horas. – falou Gina tentando se levantar.

- Ah é mesmo, mas sabe eu poderia ficar o dia todo nessa cama com você. – disse Harry a puxando de volta para seus braços e distribuindo vários beijinhos no rosto da ruiva.

- Eu sei , mas eu já estou com saudades de casa, por incrível que pareça até do cabeça dura do Rony.

- É eu também. – falou Harry.

- Então levanta daí, e vai se vestir, caso não percebeu você ainda continua pelado. – disse Gina rindo.

- Hum é mesmo, então virá pra lá, para que eu possa vestir minha cueca. - falou o moreno.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Harry! Você esqueceu o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou uma aturdida Gina.

- Claro que não, é força do hábito, não me acostumei. Er... Você viu onde foi parar a minha cueca? - perguntou o moreno.

- Ela foi parar ali em cima da televisão. – falou Gina tentando segurar o riso.

Harry se levantou sem graça, se enrolou no lençol branco, e foi pegar sua cueca, mas Gina o ficou admirando de costa, e chegou a uma conclusão, ela tinha sorte, porque não se encontravam homens ultimamente com bundas torneadas como a de Harry, pensou Gina com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que você está olhando? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Não é nada. – falou a ruiva sorrindo.

Harry se vestiu e foram tomar café, voltaram à quarto para terminarem de arrumar as malas.

- Anda Harry, só falta meia hora para o avião sair! – falou uma apressada Gina.

- Não é culpa minha, se tivemos de comprar outra mala pra colocar as suas roupas, e essa coisa idiota que quer fechar.

Depois de muito esforço, conseguiram fechar a mala de Gina. Harry pagou o hotel e aparataram para o aeroporto. A viagem de volta foi mais tranqüila, tirando o fato de Gina ter implicado com outra aeromoça, dizendo que a moça não tirava os olhos da bunda de Harry. Chegaram a Londres, ás duas da tarde, e aparataram direto para a Toca. Harry abriu a porta da casa e encontrou toda a família os esperando. Todos vieram abraçar o casal, até Ted estava lá. Harry pegou o afilhado no colo e disse:

- Eu tenho um presente para você Ted! Alias eu e Gina trouxemos presentes para todos. – falou.

O havia ganhado um pequeno aparelho para se barbear elétrico, ele ficou fascinado com o barulho do pequeno motorzinho do objeto. A ganhará uma blusa trouxa, com pequenos detalhes em prata. Rony, um boné do seu time de quadribol favorito, _Chudley Cannons._ Jorge um kit de brincadeiras trouxas e Hermione, uma coletânea de livros trouxas.

- Olha o que eu trouxe pra você Ted! – falou o padrinho mostrando uma bola de futebol para o garoto.

- O que é isso tio Harry? – perguntou Ted.

- Isso é uma bola, vamos até lá fora, que eu te mostro como se joga.

Todos acompanharam os dois até o jardim. Harry deu a bola ao afilhado e falou:

- Agora Ted, chuta pra mim!

O garoto chutou.

- Agora tenta pegar a bola de mim.

O menino correu atrás de Harry por um tempo, mas depois de alguns incansáveis minutos Harry ouviu a gritar para que entrassem. Enquanto conversavam sobre a viagem, Gina se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Eu e Harry temos um comunicado para dar a vocês.

- Harry engravidou nossa irmãzinha, ele inventou essa viagem para se aproveitar dela. - falou Jorge.

- Para com isso Jorge, larga de ser idiota, não é isso. – falou Gina ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

- Então o que é? – perguntou Rony.

- O Harry me pediu em casamento. Eu e o Harry estamos noivos. – falou Gina sorrindo, mostrando um belo anel de ouro no dedo.

A sala afundou em total silencio, todos olhavam para o anel que brilhava com o reflexo do sol, no dedo de Gina, de repente ouviram um som e uma pancada. Viraram-se rapidamente para onde a estava sentada ao lado do marido, perceberam que com o baque da notícia a matriarca Weasley havia desmaiado.

- Meninos me ajudem aqui! – exclamou o para os filhos que ainda não haviam assimilado as coisas.

Harry e Rony se levantaram rapidamente e carregaram a a até a sala e a colocaram, deitada no sofá.

- Hermione pegue um pouco de água, e um pano úmido!- pediu Arthur.

Hermione voltou logo depois com a água e o pano.

- Gina você não devia falar assim tão de repente, mamãe é emotiva, quase matou ela do coração. – falou Jorge com um falso tom de repreensão.

- Cala a boca, Jorge! – gritaram os presentes na sala pequena.

Molly Weasley resmungou e começou a abrir lentamente os olhos, se levantou e olhou para todos, e logo depois disse:

- O que aconteceu? Eu pensei ter sonhado que Harry e Gina estavam noivos.

- Mas não foi um sonho , eu realmente pedia a mão de Gina em casamento. – falou Harry.

- Voc... – falou e logo em seguida desmaiou novamente.

- O Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Calma Harry, mamãe é assim mesmo, quando Gui falou que ia se casar ela desmaiou 3 vezes, vamos ver se dessa vez ela bate o recorde. – falou Rony.

Alguns desmaios depois, a finalmente se controlou.

- Então vocês vão mesmo se casar?! – perguntou mais tranqüila.

- Sim. – responderam Harry e Gina.

A os olhou por algum tempo, o casal estava sentado em sua frente de mãos dadas sorrindo.

- Oh meu Merlin!

- O que foi mãe?!

- Minha única filha vai se casar! – exclamou com os olhos marejados.

A mulher se levantou e correu para abraçar a filha e o futuro genro.

- Obrigado mãe! – agradeceu Gina emocionada.

Depois disso todos foram abraçaram os noivos. O abriu uma garrafa de Hidromel, para comemorarem.

Mais tarde Gina chamou Hermione a um canto e disse:

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – falou calmamente.

- Está bem, vamos até seu quarto, arrumar as suas coisas. – disse Hermione sem entender muito bem o que a ruiva queria.

As duas garotas subiram as escadas até o quarto de Gina, e assim que entraram encostaram a porta.

- O que você queria me dizer? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Por onde eu começo?

- Certamente pelo começo.

- Mesmo Hermione? Eu realmente não sabia. – falou Gina com sarcasmo.

- Me desculpe, eu to curiosa, só isso.

- Está bem. Harry e eu...

**Enquanto isso na sala...**

- Rony, faça o favor! – chamou a .

- Sim mãe.

- Suba até o quarto da sua irmã e chame ela e Hermione para o lanche.

Rony subirá rapidamente até o quarto de Gina, mas parou assim que ouviu vozes, encostou o ouvido na porta e escutou.

-...Harry e eu, tipo assim, depois que ele me pediu em casamento, nós... nós transamos, Hermione. – falou Gina com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- VOCES TRANSARAM! – gritou Hermione

- Cala a boca Hermione, os outros podem escutar. É nós T-R-A-N-S-A-M-O-S! Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar? – perguntou Gina um pouco mais que um sussurro.

- Hum e ai... sabe...é doeu? – perguntou Mione sem graça.

- Doeu um pouco no começo, mas Harry foi um doce, me tratou como uma princesa. – falou se jogando na cama com o mesmo sorriso bobo.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu com um baque e um Rony completamente fora de si, da cor de seus cabelos entrou bufando.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, COMO VOCE ME EXPLICA ISSO?! – gritou cuspindo as palavras.

- Explicar o que? – perguntou a ruiva assustada com a reação do irmão.

- Não se faça de idiota Gina, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! – falou Rony sarcasticamente.

- Não Rony, eu não sei do que você está falando! – disse Gina alterando a voz.

- PARÁ COM ISSO RONALD! – gritou Hermione.

- Eu estou falando de você ter TRANSADO COM O HARRY! Cadê aquele idiota eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

Rony saiu do quarto bufando, e foi atrás de Harry.

- Oh Merlin Hermione, ele vai bater no Harry. – falou Gina saindo atrás do irmão.

Harry estava nos jardins brincando com Ted, quando Rony apareceu completamente fora de si.

- Rony aconteceu alguma coisa?! – perguntou Harry notando a aparência não muito boa do amigo que avançava cada vez mais.

- É ACONTECEU SEU IDIOTA, ALGO QUE NÃO DEVERIA TER ACONTECIDO! – gritou Rony dando um soco no rosto do amigo.

Harry caiu na grama e sentiu o gosto do sangue escorrendo pela boca, se levantou com dificuldade e encarou Rony incrédulo.

- Mas Rony o que foi que eu fiz?! – perguntou Harry sem entendê-lo.

Toda a família apareceu para descobrir a fonte de toda aquela gritaria.A soltou um gritinho e levou à mão a boca assim que viu o rosto de Harry ensangüentado e o punho de Rony levantado.

- O que foi que você fez? Não se faça de desentendido, você sabe muito bem o que fez. – falou Rony soltando uma gargalhada debochada.

- RONY PARA COM ISSO! – gritaram Gina e Hermione irrompendo pela porta da frente da casa e correram até ele.

- NÃO PARA NÃO ESSE APROVEITADOR VAI TER QUE ME ESCUTAR! – gritou Rony com mais raiva.

-ALGUEM DÁ PRA ME EXPLICAR O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – gritou Harry.

- VOCÊ TRANSOU COM A MINHA IRMÃ, IMBECIL!

- Rony eu... eu posso explicar! Mas quem te contou? – perguntou Harry.

- Ninguém me contou eu escutei Gina conversando com Hermione!

- Pará com isso Ronald Weasley, se não eu vou te azarar! – falou Gina.

- E você, vai se entregando para qualquer um, parece até uma...

Gina finalmente encarou o irmão nos olhos, estavam cheios de ódio e repulsa, mas ela queria o ouvir dizer o que certamente já sabia.

- Fala Ronald, o que pareço? – perguntou Gina num tom calmo.

Silêncio...

- Vai Ronald, diga.

Silêncio...

- FALA RONALD WEASLEY! – gritou Gina já com os olhos marejados de raiva do irmão.

- PARECE ATÉ UMA PUTA!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR ASSIM DE GINA NA MINHA FRENTE, SEU IDIOTA! EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Harry, fazendo Rony voar alguns metros e cair com estrondo na grama.

- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM! ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou Rony acertando em cheio Harry.

Gina entrou no meio e sentiu vários feitiços passarem por sua orelha esquerda. A ruiva tentou agarrar o braço do irmão para que parasse, mas assim que Rony sentiu o seu toque a empurrou com força fazendo-a cair no chão. O ruivo a olhou com raiva, mas assim que percebeu o que tinha feito abaixou a varinha, tinha acabado de bater na sua própria irmã. Olhou para Hermione que o olhava incrédula e com várias lagrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto, o que ela estaria ela pensando dele agora? E finalmente encarou Harry, que olhava de Gina para ele, e dele para Gina, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido. Tudo aconteceu rápido, Harry largou a varinha que bateu no chão e avançou em Rony, com toda força largou um soco no rosto do amigo, que caiu no chão com impacto, Harry o levantou o fazendo ficar de pé e distribuiu vários socos pelo estômago de Rony.

- PAREM VOCES DOIS, AGORA! – gritou Gina.

Harry largou Rony que agora tão tinha sangue pelo rosto. Mas o ruivo ainda continuou querem bater em Harry.

- Incarcerum!- gritou Gina, e várias cordas saíram da ponta da varinha, e prenderam Rony.

- Gina, MEU SOLTA!

- Eu só vou te soltar quando parar de agir como um idiota vai ser meio difícil porque você sempre foi um.

Depois de algum tempo Rony parou de se contorcer, e sua expressão começou a voltar ao normal.

- Está mais calmo Roniquinho?

- Estou, agora dá pra me soltar?

- Finite Encantatem – falou Gina e as cordas se soltaram e Rony se levantou.

- Por quê? Porque você me traiu cara? Pensei que você fosse me melhor amigo. – falou Rony encarando agora o amigo.

- Eu te trai? Cai na real Rony, será que você não percebeu que eu amo a sua irmã, para com esse seu ciúme idiota com a Gina, ela já uma mulher que sabe o que quer eu vou me casar com Gina, ou será que você não percebeu ainda? – perguntou Harry mostrando o anel de noivado em seu dedo.

- É Rony você tem que se conformar com isso, Gina não é mais uma menininha que você tem que proteger, agora existi outro homem que vai cuidar dela e não há outra pessoa melhor do que Harry, para fazê-la feliz. – explicou Hermione.

- Olha, Hermione é como uma irmã pra mim, mas quando chegar a hora de vocês, eu vou ficar com um pouco de raiva, sim, porque sei que outro homem estará levando a minha irmãzinha e que não vou poder mais cuidar dela como sempre fiz, mas isso não me dará o direito de estuporar você e nem chamá-la de puta. - disse Harry que percebeu que tinha deixado Hermione corada com o comentário.

Rony olhou para Harry, Hermione e Gina a sua frente, e depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Me desculpa vocês três, eu perdi a cabeça, que acho que a ficha finalmente caiu, penso que Gina ainda é a minha irmãzinha. – murmurou Rony.

- Mas eu ainda sou sua irmãzinha, eu só cresci um pouco. – falou Gina abraçando o irmão.

Depois Hermione e Harry se juntaram ao abraço.

- Cara eu te prometo que vou cuidar de Gina, eu amo a sua irmã mais do que tudo na minha vida.

- Promete? – perguntou Rony.

- Claro juramento de Irmão. – falou Harry abraçando o amigo.

- Desculpa pelo murro.

- Não foi nada, nem doeu!

- A ta vou fingir que acredito.


	11. Rony e Hermione

Capítulo XI

**Rony e Hermione**

Um mês se passará desde que Harry pedirá Gina em casamento, estavam mais apaixonados do que nunca, mas existia certo casal que não estava indo muito bem. Hermione e Gina estavam no quarto da ruiva naquela tarde de fim de semana, sem nada para fazer, quando de repente Hermione pergunta:

- Será que Rony me ama mesmo? – perguntou Hermione erguendo um pouco a cabeça para olhar à amiga que estava deitada em sua cama.

- Mais que pergunta mais idiota é essa Hermione? É claro que ele te ama. – falou Gina assustada pela pergunta.

- É que eu vejo o Harry e você, ele te trata tão bem, como se você fosse uma princesa, mas o Rony é... Eu nem sei o que o Rony é, eu só sei que ele nunca sai da estaca zero, se é que você me entende. – disse Hermione com um tom de tristeza na voz.

- Até parece que depois de todos esses anos você não saiba como o meu irmão é ele é um cabeça dura, mas te ama uma hora ele vai acorda. – falou Gina a consolando.

- Mas o Harry... – tentou argumentar Hermione.

- Pare de ficar comparando o Rony com o Harry, ele também não é totalmente perfeito! – falou Gina alterando a voz.

Hermione lançou um olhar a Gina.

- Está bem, para mim o Harry é perfeito, mas estenda que todos têm falhas, o Harry também demorou a perceber que eu existia. – disse Gina.

- Mas pelo menos Harry te notou sozinho, eu tive que, e jogar em cima daquele trasgo cabeça dura para que ele percebesse. – falou Hermione.

- Você foi à segunda namorada do Rony, ele não ta acostumado com isso. Mas espere mais um pouco, uma hora a ficha dele vai cair. – falou Gina sorrindo para a amiga.

**Enquanto isso na sala da Toca...**

Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo, o ruivo estava ganhado como sempre.

- Não tem graça de jogar com você, eu sei que vou perder mesmo, nem tenho mais esperanças de te vencer, cara! – falou Harry olhando a rainha de Rony destruir seu rei pela quarta vez naquele dia.

- Quem sabe um dia você ganhe de mim, a esperança é a última que morre. Mas mudando de assunto, eu quero que você me de a sua opinião num assunto. – disse Rony reconstituindo as peças quebradas.

- O que cara?! – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Você acha que devo pedir Hermione em casamento? Eu já até comprei o anel de noivado. – falou Rony tirando um caixinha de veludo preto do bolso de sua calça.

- Para ser sincero você deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás, amigo! – disse Harry com um ar sarcástico.

- Ta, eu sei que sou um lerdo com esse tipo de coisa, eu demoro a tomar decisões, não pense que estou com dúvidas em relação ao que sinto por Hermione, eu a amo muito, só que eu estou nervoso, não sei como vou fazer isso! – exclamou Rony um pouco desesperado.

- Olha primeiro você se acalma, não vai conseguir nada nervoso, e segundo, eu sei o que você está sentindo, eu também passei por isso, então p melhor é se acalmar, e ver o que está a seu favor. – falou Harry.

- Mas eu nem sei como ou aonde vou pedi - lá em casamento, já faz uma semana que estou com isso na cabeça, vou acabar ficando louco. – disse Rony passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Quando fiz o pedido a Gina, eu a levei até um restaurante chique, porque não faz o mesmo, Hermione vai adorar! E pare de passar a mão no cabelo, vai acabar ficando careca! – exclamou Harry fazendo força para não rir da cara do amigo.

- É Potter, mas você levou Gina até Bahamas, passaram uma semana por lá, eu não tenho tempo pra isso. – falou Rony dando uma risadinha.

- Isso não importa Rony, depois que você faz o pedido nada mais importa, não importa de onde você tirou forças para fazer o pedido, não importa onde ou como você fez, só importa a resposta que ela te dirá e mais nada. - falou Harry. – Então leve Hermione para sair, e faça o pedido quando estiver seguro.

- É eu vou fazer isso mesmo. Quer saber eu vou fazer isso hoje! – disse um Rony decidido.

- Você vai fazer o que hoje, meu amor?!- perguntou Hermione que havia acabado de descer com Gina.

- Ah oi meu amor, eu estava pensando... sabe eu...! – gaguejou Rony.

- O Rony estava pensando em sair hoje à noite. – falou Harry ajudando o amigo, que lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento.

- Ah com quem?! – perguntou Hermione.

- Com quem mais poderia ser Hermione? – perguntou Rony com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Eu sei lá, que sabe poderia ser o Harry ou algum outro amigo, ou até mesmo a oferecida da Lilá Brown. – falou Hermione com uma raiva crescente.

- Para com esses ciúmes idiota, eu nem sei onde foi parar essa garota. – defendeu-se Rony tentando se controlar.

- Mas se soubesse você iria atrás dela, não é RONALD ABILIO WEASLEY?! – gritou Hermione.

Harry e Gina se olharam.

- Eu acho melhor a gente sair daqui. – sussurrou Harry.

- É eu também acho. Você quer ir para o meu quarto? – perguntou Gina numa voz sensual.

- Se não for muito incomodo. – falou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro que não, vai ser um prazer. – falou Gina pegando na mão de Harry e subiram as escadas rapidamente.

Harry e Gina subiram para o quarto, mas enquanto isso outro casal estava aos gritos no meio da sala.

- Não Hermione, eu não iria atrás da Brown, para com isso, essa história foi há três anos, eu nem lembro mais da garota. Olha quando você estiver mais calma você fala comigo. TCHAU! – falou Rony saindo da sala e indo para seu quarto.

Hermione ficou paralisada, olhava atentamente para a escada onde Rony havia subido enfurecido. Mas de repente começou a chorar.

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, foi tudo culpa minha. – falou para si mesma.

Subiu até o quarto de Gina e entrou sem ao menos bater, e nem percebeu que Harry e Gina estavam se agarrando na cama, e o moreno estava sem camisa, e se jogou na outra cama e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Acho melhor eu sair, depois a gente termina o que começamos. – falou Harry saindo de baixo de Gina, e vestindo a camisa.

- É também acho. Depois a gente termina quem sabe no seu apartamento? – perguntou Gina.

- Pode ser. Hoje? – perguntou Harry.

- Ótimo, mas agora sai! – falou Gina o empurrando para fora.

- Me dá só, mas um beijinho. – pediu Harry com carinha de pidão.

Gina deu um selinho no noivo, e o empurrou com força para fora e bateu a porta BA cara do rapaz.

- Hermione, eu... – começou Gina se aproximando da amiga.

- Gina, por favor, não fala nada, só vem até aqui. – falou com a voz embargada.

A ruiva foi até a amiga e sentou na cama, Hermione deitou a cabeça no colo de Gina, que começou a acariciar os cabelos cheios de Hermione.

Enquanto isso Harry, foi para o quarto de Rony, o moreno pensava que o amigo havia saído para esfriar a cabeça, mas o encontrou sentado na soleira da janela de seu quarto. Harry pensou ter visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do ruivo, mas achou impossível, Rony quase nunca chorava, era difícil vê-lo expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Rony?! – perguntou o moreno.

- Ah, oi Harry, eu não vi você entrar. – falou Rony limpando os olhos discretamente.

- Você estava chorando, Rony? – perguntou Harry se aproximando.

- Eu? Muito engraçado, até parece que você não me conhece. – falou Rony dando uma gargalhada nervosa.

Harry o olhou profundamente desconfiado.

- Ta, eu estava chorando sim, não sei mais o que eu vou fazer cara, eu não consigo nem pensar, odeio quando ela faz isso, fala como se eu tive com ela por alguma obrigação. MAS EU AMO AQUELE SABE-TUDO IRRITANTE! – gritou Rony.

Mais tarde o ruivo resolveu sair do quarto e foi até os jardins respirar ar puro, mas acabou vendo uma juba de cabelos castanhos detrás se uma árvore.

- Eu posso me sentar aqui, ou você vai começar a gritar comigo? – perguntou Rony cauteloso.

- Não Rony, eu não vou gritar com você, pode se sentar. – falou Hermione de cabeça baixa.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, só olhavam para o sol que brilhava atrás das colinas de Ottery St. Catchpole. Mas foi Hermione quem falou primeiro:

- Me desculpa Rony, eu não deveria ter gritado com você, eu só estou um pouco estressada com o ministério, e... – falou.

- Tem alguma coisa haver comigo, porque se tiver, eu posso melhorar. – disse Rony com um tom de desespero na voz.

- Não tem nada haver com você, é que chefiar o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia não é nada fácil. – desabafou Hermione. – É como se toda a responsabilidade caísse sobre mim, isso é demais pra uma pessoa só. Em Hogwarts podíamos errar e tentar de novo, mas aqui fora não, se você erra tem que levar as conseqüências. Eu queria ter mais tempo para nós dois, sabe para ficarmos juntos, sermos realmente um casal, mas tudo parece andar muito rápido.

- Eu sei o que sente, eu também quero ter esses tempos com você, tudo está muito rápido, parece que depois da guerra, tudo parece ser vivido por outra pessoa, não eu, que estava acostumado a viver uma vida regrada a perigo, mas agora parece tudo muito calmo. Mas então está tudo bem com a gente? – perguntou Rony.

Hermione o puxou pela camisa e o beijou.

- É, está sim! – falou a morena.

Ficaram mais algum tempo em silêncio, só que desta vez estavam abraçados, Hermione deitará a cabeça no peito de Rony, e ele a abraçava por trás. Mas dessa vez quem quebrará o silêncio fora o ruivo:

- Sabe quando começamos a discutir? – perguntou Rony.

- Sei. – respondeu a namorada sem muita importância.

- Eu realmente estava pensando em sair, mas não com o Harry ou qualquer outro amigo, eu estava querendo sair com você, sabe sair para jantar. – falou o ruivo.

- Oh então estava querendo me chamar para sair, e eu gritei com você, eu sou uma tremenda burra mesmo! – falou Hermione dando tapas em sua testa.

- Você?Burra? Muito engraçado, Hermione Granger, pode ser tudo, chata, intromedita, irritante, mandona, mas burra é uma coisa que você não é. – falou Rony.

Hermione deu um soco no braço do ruivo.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio a minha pessoa. – falou a morena.

Num momento os dois estavam rindo um do outro, e no momento seguinte estavam se beijando ardentemente, Rony mantinha os seus braços em volta da cintura de Hermione, mas uma de suas mãos alisava as costas por debaixo da blusinha da garota. Hermione bagunçava os cabelos ruivos do namorado, e cada vez mais dava passagem para língua de Rony. Mas como estavam sentados perto de uma árvore, que ficava em cima de um pequeno morro, Rony se desequilibrou e rolou morro abaixo com Hermione. A garota acabou parando em cima do namorado, que gemeu de dor com o impacto.

- E então você vai querer sair para jantar hoje comigo? – perguntou Rony rindo da cara da namorada.

- Claro que sim! – falou Hermione sorrindo.

- Posso te falar uma coisa? – perguntou novamente Rony.

- O que?

- O seu cabelo está cheio de folhas, mas você ainda continua linda! – falou Rony e em seguida a beijou.

Mas outro casal via toda a cena de uma janela no andar de cima da Toca, e morriam de rir do que se desenrolava lá em baixo.

- Eu sabia que eles se acertariam. – falou Harry.

- Mas eles poderiam parar de brigar por um LONGO período de tempo. – disse Gina.

- Mas são Rony e Hermione, se esse relacionamento não tivesse uma briga sequer não seriam Rony e Hermione. – falou Harry rindo.

- Mas toda vez que eles brigam, nós é que temos que agüentar as tristezas dos dois, você vai ver, um dia nós dois vamos estar casados, e o Rony vai aparecer no meio da noite na nossa casa falando que havia brigado com Hermione e precisava de um lugar pra ficar, e quando isso acontecer eu vou pular no pescoço dele. – falou Gina com um misto de raiva e diversão na voz.

- Sabe a gente poderia fazer o que eles estavam fazendo ali embaixo, só que sem tanta inocência, se é que me entende. – falou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro que entendo – falou Gina e em seguida o beijou.

Rony aparatará no apartamento de Harry naquele finalzinho de tarde.

- Harry pelo amor de Merlin, me ajuda. – falou Rony assustando o amigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry levantando em um pulo do sofá.

- Harry, você... Ah oi Roniquinho – falou Gina saindo do quarto de Harry vestida numa camisola de seda azul.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? E vestida assim?! – perguntou Rony apontando para a camisola.

- Se você não reparou maninho, aqui é o apartamento do meu NOIVO, e eu tenho o total direito de vir aqui. E eu não vou falar o que estou fazendo, porque você com certeza não vai querer saber, é meio que assim, particular, é uma brincadeira minha e do Harry, que fazemos toda semana, você e Hermione deviam tentar também, a brincadeira é muito legal, deviam experimentar. – falou Gina dando um selinho em Harry.

- Eu não vim aqui pra saber o que você e o Harry estavam fazendo, eu vim para pedir uma coisa. – falou Rony tampando os ouvidos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu não tenho nenhum terno para vestir hoje, no jantar com Hermione. – falou o ruivo em tom de desespero. – Você não pode me emprestar um?

- Claro.

Harry conduziu Rony até seu quarto, o ruivo reparou que os lençóis da cama do amigo estavam todos bagunçados, fechou a cara e não falou nada, Harry emprestou um terno preto ao amigo.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Rony sério.

- Não tem de que. – falou Harry, mas o ruivo já havia aparatado.

Harry se virou para Gina que falou:

- Porque será que ele ficou tão sério depois que você o levou até o quarto? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Gina o beijou e o conduziu novamente para o quarto.

**Enquanto isso...**

Aparatou em seu quarto e correu para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Em questão de minutos já estava pronto, o ruivo desceu e ficou esperando na sala.

Já estava a meia hora sentado naquele sofá, estava ficando impaciente, resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água, mas quando voltou até a sala, o copo caiu de sua mão. Hermione estava para no final da escada, ela vestia um vestido azul com detalhes em prata. Rony percebeu também que o vestido destacava muito bem as curvas que Hermione possuía.

- Você está linda! – falou um abobado Rony.

- Obrigado! Mas é melhor limparmos isso, antes que sua mãe veja. – falou Hermione um pouco envergonhada pelo olhar que o namorado lhe lançava.

- A claro. – falou percebendo finalmente que havia deixado o copo cair.

Hermione murmurou reparo e o copo voltou ao estado normal, e Rony enxugou a poça d'água com um feitiço secante.

- Então, pra onde você vai me levar? – perguntou Hermione.

- É uma surpresa. Agora me de a sua mão. – pediu Rony.

Hermione pegou em sua mão e aparataram, Rony a levou a um restaurante italiano no centro de Londres, um dos melhores da cidade, comeram, beberam, e conversaram por várias horas. Quando terminaram se comer a sobremesa, Rony pediu a conta e saíram. Mas ao andarem pelas ruas iluminadas pelos postes de luzes Rony teve uma idéia repentina.

- Você quer ir até o parque?

- Claro. – falou Hermione sem estender muito a vontade do namorado.

O casal atravessou a rua e se sentaram no banco da praça. Ficaram ali abraçados e olhando a lua e as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente naquela noite de verão. De repente uma bela borboleta veio voando em direção do casal. Hermione a olhava com certo ar de curiosidade, a borboleta pousou no joelho da morena que levou a mão e a tocou, instantaneamente a borboleta soltou labaredas rosas e vermelhas e se transformou em uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Hermione olhou para Rony, o namorado sorria, ele pegou a caixinha e se ajoelhou em frente à Hermione. O ruivo suspirou e falou:

- Hermione Jane Granger, você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou Rony abrindo a caixinha, mostrando dois anéis banhados a ouro.

Hermione o olhou ternamente naqueles olhos azuis, fez com que Rony se levantasse e então o beijou, ela colocou naquele beijo todo o sim que queria dar para aquela pergunta, queria colocar todo o amor que sentia por aquele ruivo cabeça-dura. Depois de alguns minutos, que para eles pareceu vários dias ensolarados, finalmente se separam.

- Claro que eu aceito!

Rony sorriu e pegou uma das alianças e colocou no dedo da futura esposa, e Hermione fez o mesmo.

Ficaram mais um tempo sentados até que ficou muito tarde e Rony levou Hermione até a casa dos pais. Aparataram de frente a porta da casa do Granger's.

- Você não quer entrar, meus pais estão viajando. – perguntou Hermione implorando mentalmente para que aceitasse.

- Tem certeza, você deve estar cansada...

- Não estou cansada, como poderia estar cansada num dia desses. – disse Hermione.

- Então está bem. – concordou Rony.

Hermione abriu a porta, mas quando a garota acendeu a luz, Rony ficou encantado com tanta coisa trouxa.

- Hermione o que é aquilo? – perguntou apontando para um aparelho de som.

- Aquilo é um aparelho de som, onde tocam musicas. – respondeu à morena. - Rony você quer beber alguma coisa, talvez um vinho? – perguntou Hermione da cozinha.

- Claro. – falou Rony distraído, uma coisa o chamou atenção.

O ruivo foi até uma estante, onde se encontrava várias fotos, mas uma em especial, nesta havia o trio, Harry, Rony e Hermione em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, os três sorriam abraçados em frente ao leão da Grifinória.

- Ótimos tempos não é? – perguntou Hermione com duas taças de vinho na mão.

- É mesmo, nós não tínhamos que nos preocupar com nada nessa época. – falou Rony pegando uma das taças.

- Você não quer se sentar? – perguntou Hermione constrangida.

- Claro. – concordou Rony se sentando no sofá.

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado e se aconchegou em seus braços, ela pode sentir o frescor de menta do hálito de Rony em sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar. Rony bebeu um gole de seu vinho e depositou a taça em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Rony, eu... – começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida.

Rony se virou e a beijou, a garota acabou deixando a taça cair e se quebrar, o seu líquido manchou todo o carpete de um intenso vermelho.

- Você ia falar alguma coisa Mi? – perguntou Rony se separando poucos centímetros do rosto da namorada.

- Minha mãe provavelmente iria me matar se visse essa mancha, mas depois eu uso um feitiço para limpar. – falou Hermione ofegante.

Então ela o puxou para mais outro beijo, Rony a deitou cuidadosamente no sofá, e distribuiu vários beijinhos pela extensão de seu pescoço, a fazendo estremecer em seus braços. Hermione tirou o terno de Harry, que Rony usava, e o jogou para um canto da sala, e começou a abrir lentamente os botões da camisa azul do namorado. O ruivo se assustou com a atitude repentina e se separou de Hermione.

- Hermione, o que está fazendo? – perguntou o Rony.

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – rebateu a morena com um sorriso.

- Você não acha que deveríamos conversar, sobre isso, antes? – perguntou Rony.

- Rony, nós não precisamos conversar, só deixa rolar. – falou Hermione.

A garota se levantou e o pegou pela mão, o puxou até seu quarto. Antes de entrarem Rony a pegou nos braços e abriu a porta. Ele a colocou na cama, e voltou pata fechar a porta. Mas antes de voltar ele parou.

- Rony tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Você é linda. – falou Rony com um sorriso bobo.

Ele se aproximou devagar. Sabia que aquela noite seria inesquecível para os dois. Finalmente poderia sentir a sua futura esposa em seus braços e ama - lá como nunca amou uma mulher, na verdade por toda a vida amou uma única mulher, e sempre será assim.


	12. Almas perdidas

**Capítulo XII**

**Almas perdidas  
**

Era quase meio-dia quando Harry e Gina aparataram no jardim da Toca. Sra Weasley estava na cozinha preparando o almoço de domingo, quando o casal entrou pela porta da frente.

- Oi mãe, tudo bem? – perguntou Gina abraçando a matriarca Weasley.

- Oi minha filha.

- Olá Sra Weasley. – falou Harry.

- Oi Harry querido. Por acaso vocês viram o Rony por ai, porque eu fui ao quarto dele a uma hora, e ele não estava, e a cama estava toda feita, parece que não dormiu em casa. – falou a Sra. Weasley preocupada.

Um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Gina.

- Mãe, eu acho que ele realmente não dormiu em casa, mas não se preocupe, ele está em boas mãos. – falou a ruiva com um sorriso travesso.

Gina se virou para Harry que também estava sorrindo.

- Você acha que... – começou Gina baixinho para que a mãe não ouvisse.

- Provavelmente sim! – completou Harry.

Mas nesse instante escutaram um barulho vindo do quarto de Rony. O casal correu até o último andar da casa, mas antes de abrir a porta Harry sacou a varinha, e com um toque ele a abriu.

- O meu Merlin! – exclamou Gina estupefata.

Rony estava parado no meio do quarto, todo desarrumado, os cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados do que nunca, a sua gravata cor de vinho estava ao redor de seu pescoço, a camisa estava completamente amarrotada e alguns botões estavam abertos, mostrando algumas marcas vermelhas em sua pele branca.

- Oi maninho, como foi a sua noite? – perguntou Gina fazendo força para não rir do estado do irmão.

- Melhor impossível. – falou Rony com um sorriso bobo na cara, sem dar muita importância para seu estado lastimável.

De repente Molly Weasley entra no quarto assustada.

- Harry? Gina? O que foi aquele barulho? – perguntou Molly se virando para o casal.

Os dois apontavam para o ruivo mais a frente.

- OH MEU MERLIN, o que aconteceu com você meu filho? Te fizeram alguma coisa? – perguntou Molly eufórica, verificando se estava tudo bem com o filho.

Rony não respondeu.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, fala alguma coisa Ronald! – pediu uma assustada Sra. Weasley.

- Se acalma Sra. Weasley. – falou Harry a puxando gentilmente para um canto do quarto. – Eu sei por que Rony está assim.

- Então fale querido, porque o meu filho chega em casa completamente desarrumado, depois de não dormir em casa.

- A senhora não percebeu. Ele está todo desarrumado, não dormiu em casa essa noite, e está com um sorriso bobo na cara. O que a senhora acha que é? – perguntou Harry como se parecesse óbvio.

Molly olhou para o filho que estava com um olhar vago, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, e voltou a olhar para o genro a sua frente.

- Ainda não entendi o estado do meu filho. – concluiu a Sra. Weasley.

Gina que estava escutando a conversa de Harry e a mãe acabou perdendo a paciência com a tentativa em vão de o namorado fazer com que sua mãe entendesse o que havia acontecido.

- MÃE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE RONY E HERMIONE DORMIRAM JUNTOS. SABE AQUILO? ACONTECEU! – falou Gina gritando.

- E o que te faz pensar isso Ginevra? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley desconfiada.

Gina passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos ruivos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e algumas mechas caiam pelo rosto. A garota bufou e respondeu com a maior calma possível para a mãe:

- Olhe para o Rony, mamãe. – pediu se virando para o irmão que ainda mantinha o olhar abobado. – Ontem o seu filho saiu para jantar com Hermione, e ELE. – apontou para o irmão. – Não dormiu em casa, está todo desarrumado, e está com cara de idiota, mas ele já é um, então não faz muita diferença, mas olhe como os olhos dele brilham.

- Você tem razão Gina, eles... – falou Molly.

- Mas é claro que tenho. – concluiu a ruiva.

- Então faça com que seu irmão volte à consciência, eu tenho que terminar de preparar o almoço. – falou e se retirou do quarto rapidamente.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, e voltaram a olhar Rony que ainda mantinha o olhar vidrado, absolto em seus próprios pensamentos.

- O que vamos fazer para que ele recobre a consciência mental. Eu posso estuporá-lo se quiser. – falou Harry já com a varinha em punho.

- Não. – abaixando a mão de Harry. – Poderia causar um trama nele, mamãe nos mataria por isso, eu tenho um plano melhor.

- Qual? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Você vai ver. – falou Gina com um sorriso.

A ruiva foi até o irmão e se posicionou atrás dele chegou perto de seu ouvido e gritou:

- HERMIONE!

Rony pulou de susto.

- Onde? Cadê? Ela já chegou? – perguntou assustado.

- Ela não chegou ainda. Mas é melhor tomar um jeito de se arrumar, porque você não está muito apresentável para o almoço de família. – falou Gina tentando ser mais séria possível.

- Oh é mesmo, hoje é domingo, almoço de família. – falou Rony, e saiu para tomar um banho.

- Sabe será que algum dia Rony vai crescer? – perguntou Gina olhando o sol de verão pela janela.

- Não. Ele é assim, então não tem muito que fazer. – falou Harry a abraçando por trás.

Ficaram abraçados em silêncio só observando o sol escaldante do meio-dia.

- Sabe, ás vezes eu fico me perguntando, se você não fosse o "menino-que-sobreviveu", se não tivesse encontrado com a minha família na estação de King Cross há oito anos, se você não tivesse naquela cabine onde Rony estava no expresso de Hogwarts, se não tivesse acontecido tudo o que nós passamos. Será que nós estaríamos juntos? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei, talvez sim, ou talvez não, quem poderia saber? Mas eu sei de uma coisa. – falou Harry.

- Qual? – perguntou Gina finalmente virando a cabeça para poder olhá-lo.

- Eu só sei que eu acabei com o cara de cobra, e voltei para a minha ruivinha, e agora eu vou poder ter uma família e paz, duas coisas que eu nunca tive, ou não me lembro de tê-las. – falou Harry e em seguida a beijou.

Gina virou o corpo para poder corresponder melhor o beijo. Mas quando se deram conta, já haviam se deitado na cama de Rony. Harry já percorria caminhos já conhecidos pelo corpo de Gina, mas ouviram uma voz distante os chamarem, fazendo que voltassem para dura realidade.

- Eu acho que vocês dois deveriam parar de se agarrar onde outras pessoas possam entrar, Rony poderia pegar vocês, e Harry não sobreviveria para contar a história. – falou Hermione com cara de riso.

- Você tem razão Mione, nós dois devíamos parar de nos beijar onde possa haver cama, sofá, colchão ou qualquer coisa onde possamos nos deitar. – falou Harry se levantando e fechando os botões da camisa azul que usava.

- Mas Harry, essa coisa de parar de se beijar em lugares em que aja cama, sofá, colchão, não funciona. Lembra daquela vez que nós... – começou Gina.

- GINA WEASLEY!- exclamou Harry.

A ruiva se calou imediatamente, Hermione ria da cara dos amigos.

- Gina, a sua mãe está te chamando lá em baixo para que a ajude com o almoço. – disse Hermione se recuperando.

- Ah claro! – falou ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo.

A ruiva deu um beijo no noivo e saiu.

- Então? – perguntou Harry se virando para Hermione.

- Então o que? – perguntou a garota.

- Como foi a sua noite?

- Muito boa, o jantar estava perfeito. – falou Hermione.

- Eu não estou falando do jantar, estou falando da "sobremesa". – falou Harry sendo um pouco mais direto.

- A sobremesa também estava ótima, sorvete de morango e mais alguma coisa que eu não sei o que era, mas estava uma delicia.

- Eu não estou falando dessa sobremesa Hermione. – falou Harry.

- Eu não estou te estendendo. – concluiu Hermione.

- Eu estou falando da sua noite com Rony, e não se faça de desentendida Srta. Hermione Jane Granger. – falou Harry.

- Está tão na cara assim? – perguntou Hermione furiosamente corada.

- Você não, mas o bendito do seu namorado, meio que escreve na testa o que aconteceu, está sorrindo feito bobo. – falou Harry sorrindo. – Então como foi?

- Foi perfeito, nós ficamos na casa dos meus pais, eles estão viajando. Rony me pediu em casamento Harry! – exclamou Hermione alegremente mostrando o anel.

- Que ótimo. – falou a abraçando.

Rony chegou completamente arrumado e devidamente vestido.

- Pelo visto você já contou a ele. – falou Rony.

- Sim.

- Parabéns a vocês dois. Agora é a minha vez de alertar você cara, é melhor a faze–lá feliz senão eu é que vou quebrar a sua cara. – falou Harry abraçando Hermione que sorriu envergonhada.

- Pode deixar cara. – disse Rony se juntando ao abraço.

O trio desceu para ajudar a com o almoço e viram que Jorge havia chegado.

- Oi pessoal, queria apresentar a vocês a minha nova namorada. Eu acho que vocês já a conhecem. Vem cá Angelina! – chamou Jorge.

Angelina Johnson, ex-capitã do time da Grifinória, e ex-namorada de Fred, entrou na sala.

- Oi Harry, Rony e Hermione. – cumprimentou Angelina.

- Oi Angelina. – falaram os três.

- Quanto tempo, hein? Soube que depois que eu terminei os estudos em Hogwarts, você se tornou capitão do time da Grifinória Harry.

- É, me tornei sim, mas foi só por um ano e nem conseguimos a taça de ouro para a Grifinória. – falou Harry que ainda não se esquecerá por que.

- É eu ouvi falar que a Grifinória ficou em segundo lugar, porque vocês perderam um jogo. Mas também soube que não venceram por que você levou um balaço na cabeça de um jogador da sua equipe, não foi? – perguntou Angelina.

- É foi sim. McLaggen estava substituindo Rony que havia sido envenenado e não pode jogar, ele estava querendo dar uma de capitão e eu gritei com ele, e então só me lembro de estar deitado na cama da ala hospitalar e com a cabeça cheia de bandagens. – falou Harry com um pouco de raiva.

- E aquele idiota ainda queria sair com Hermione. – falou Rony com mais raiva ainda.

- Nem me lembre disso, ele só sabia falar de si mesmo e de suas "conquistas" no quadribol. – disse Hermione.

- Mas Gina ajudou muito no último jogo, ela garantiu a taça de prata para a Grifinória, eu tinha pegado uma detenção com Snape e não pude jogar então eu a escalei para jogar no meu lugar como apanhadora. Mas aquele foi o melhor jogo da minha vida, mesmo eu não tendo jogado. – falou Harry com uma expressão sonhadora muito parecida com a de Luna Lovegood.

- Por quê? – perguntaram Rony, Angelina e Jorge.

Hermione mantinha uma expressão alegre, aquela mesma expressão que dizia "_eu sei de coisas que você não sabe"_.

- Porque foi nesse dia que Harry e eu demos o nosso primeiro beijo, na verdade ele me beijou. – falou Gina entrando na sala. – Digamos que foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. – falou sorrindo para o noivo.

- Ah é, soube que vocês estavam namorando, parabéns para o casal. E a vocês também Rony e Hermione. – falou Angelina.

- Rony e eu não somos apenas namorados, ele me pediu em casamento ontem. – falou Hermione mostrando o anel.

- Oh é lindo!

Angelina e Hermione foram para um canto conversar.

- Até que enfim Ronald! – exclamou Jorge.

- O que?

- Até que enfim o Roniquinho desencalhou, o Roniquinho vai se casar! – cantarolou Jorge e Harry se juntou ao coro desafinado de "_Roniquinho vai se casar!"_.

O resto da família Weasley chegou logo depois, todos iriam almoçar no jardim porque não cabiam todos na cozinha. Rony anunciou o seu noivado com Hermione para todos, a Sra. Weasley teve seu costureiro ataque de desmaios pós anuncio de casamento. Depois que todos se acalmaram e a matriarca Weasley voltou a respirar normalmente, Arthur Weasley se levantou e pediu novamente a atenção de todos.

- Como viram existem dois casamentos a vista, e agora eu pergunto, a Harry e Gina se eles já decidiram a data do deles?

Harry e Gina se levantaram.

- Nós conversamos ontem e achamos melhor fazer a festa aqui mesmo, no jardim da Toca, e só para alguns convidados, não queremos uma coisa muito grande, basta as grandes coisas que já passamos. – falou Gina.

- E como queremos uma festa pequena eu particularmente não quero fotógrafos ou repórteres por perto querendo se infiltrar no nosso casamento. Então eu vou dar um jeito de lançar alguns feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa, se for preciso eu vou escalar alguns aurores para que não deixem que entrem na propriedade. Eu não quero ser o famoso Harry Potter no meu casamento, eu só quero ser o Harry, um rapaz que quer se casar e viver em paz. – falou Harry um pouco alterado.

- Ta bom amor, vamos fazer o possível para que não tentem entrar aqui, mas se acalma. – pediu Gina.

- Você acha que eu to brincando, mas eu estou falando sério. – falou Harry.

- Ta bom querido, sabemos que está falando sério, mas dá para falar quando marcaram o casamento? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley fazendo com que Harry se sentar-se.

- Nós achamos que daqui para um mês está bom. – falou Gina pondo a mão no ombro do noivo.

- O QUE? Mas já? Tão perto assim? – perguntou Molly.

- Mãe entenda, nós já esperamos demais, queremos isso mais do que tudo, e de preferência o mais rápido possível. – falou Gina.

- Está bem! Então vou começar a arrumar tudo amanhã mesmo. Preparar um casamento não é nada fácil, Gui e Fleur que o digam.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? A senhora ficou estressada com o casamento de Gui, imagine com o meu. – falou Gina apontando para o irmão que estava do outro lado da mesa.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! A senhorita não vai me impedir de arrumar o seu casamento, você é minha filha, minha caçula e eu sou sua mãe, vou ajudar querendo ou não. – falou a Sra. Weasley em um tom mais alto.

Gina sentou a lado de Harry e sussurrou:

- Está bem, se a senhora quer assim.

- Então temos que começar a pensar já, aposto que Hermione vai querer ajudar, não é querida? – perguntou a Molly a futura nora.

- Claro que sim. – falou Hermione. – Não perderia por nada, vai ser ótimo ajudar.

- Obrigado! – agradeceram Harry e Gina sorrindo.

Se passarão duas semana desde a "reunião familiar", os preparativos do casamento de Harry e Gina estavam a mil, e a Sra. Weasley andava mais estressada do que nunca, ninguém ousava cruzar o seu caminho.

* * *

Harry estava em seu apartamento naquela tarde de terça, o moreno se arrumava para poder ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar o terno para o casamento. Assim que se vestiu ele escutou a campainha de seu apartamento tocar, dirigiu-se até a porta da sala e a abriu.

- Oi Harry, quanto tempo! – exclamou Cho Chang.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Faz tempo que não o vejo então resolvi passar por aqui, soube que morava num apartamento no centro de Londres. – falou Cho e se aproximou e o abraçou.

Harry permaneceu no mesmo lugar, sem qualquer manifestação de sentimento.

- Você não está feliz em me ver? – perguntou Cho um pouco triste.

- Não digo que estou feliz, só surpreso. – falou Harry.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou a garota.

Harry deu espaço para que Cho entrasse, fechou a porta e se virou para encara - lá.

- Pois bem, também soube por fontes confiáveis que você vai se casar daqui a duas semanas. Quem é a sortuda? – perguntou Cho com uma pontinha de sarcasmo na voz que Harry percebeu.

- Até parece que você não sabe? – ele rebateu sem nenhuma expressão.

- Ah então só pode ser a Weasley, não é?

- Claro, eu sou **apaixonado **pela Gina, sempre fui. – disse Harry com frieza.

- Então temos que comemorar o casamento de Harry Potter. – falou Cho indo em direção a cozinha. – Você tem vinho aqui? A claro que tem, já achei.

Cho tirou uma garrafa de dentro do pequeno estoque de Harry e pegou duas taças, as encheu com um liquido vermelho sangue e entregou uma ao moreno.

- A Harry Potter e Gina Weasley! – brindou ela.

Harry tomou o seu vinho num gole e pousou a taça na bancada, ele a mirou e sentiu imediatamente seus olhos fecharem, lutou para mantê-los abertos, mas alguma coisa dentro de sim o forçava a fechá-los.

- Cho o que você fez comigo? – pergunto Harry num sussurro tentando se apoiar na bancada para que não caísse.

- Digamos que um pouco de uma simples poção de sono, mas de muita eficácia ajuda um pouco. – disse Cho com um sorrisinho presunçoso.

- O QUE VOCE QUER? – gritou Harry tentando suportar o peso que seu corpo fazia.

- Eu estou evitando que você acabe com a sua vida, Harry. – falou o levando para a sala.

Harry não conseguiu manter-se acordado e acabou adormecendo no sofá.

- Ótimo a primeira parte está completa, consegui derrubar Harry Potter. – falou Cho para si mesma.

Ela apontou a varinha para o rapaz no sofá e falou:

- Locomotor Harry Potter.

O corpo inerte de Harry flutuou e a garota o levou até o quarto onde o despiu deixando-o apenas de cueca. Foi até a sala e escreveu um bilhete.

_Cara Ginevra Weasley_

_Harry Potter não é aquilo que você pensa ser vá ao apartamento do seu futuro ou ex marido e saberá do que estou falando._

Cho prendeu a carta na pata da coruja e a viu desaparecer entre as nuvens. Voltou ao quarto, tirou a roupa ficando apenas com as suas roupas intimas e deitou no peito de Harry que ressonava lentamente.

- Agora é questão de tempo, em poucos minutos eu irei acabar com o casamento de Harry Potter, se ele não pode ser meu não será de mais ninguém.

**Enquanto isso...**

Gina e Hermione andavam histericamente pelo Beco Diagonal procurando desesperadamente um vestido para a madrinha do casamento, já haviam ido a várias lojas, mas as duas não haviam gostado de nenhum. Hermione estava à beira de um ataque de histeria quando Gina resolveu a acalmar.

- Calma Hermione, nós vamos achar o seu vestido, se não acharmos aqui vamos às lojas trouxas.

- Está bem vamos até aquela última loja ali se não acharmos nós iremos até a as lojas trouxas amanhã. – falou Hermione.

De repente as garotas avistaram uma coruja vindo em direção a elas. Ela pousou no ombro de Gina e a garota tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja que levantou vôo e desapareceu no meio das nuvens. Gina e desenrolou-o e começou a ler, e a casa palavra Gina abria mais a boca, espantada, ela entregou o pergaminho a Hermione que ficou mais assustada do que a amiga.

- Você não acha possível que...? – perguntou uma Hermione atônica.

- Eu não sei! Você acha que devo ir até lá? – perguntou Gina insegura.

- Achar eu não acho nada, mas se você quiser ir até lá, eu posso voltar pra casa. Mas Gina tome cuidado, pode ser uma armadilha ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto, muitos têm inveja do casamento de vocês dois. – alertou Hermione.

- Pode deixar.

Gina aparatou no meio da sala do apartamento de Harry. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas. O silêncio predominava no local.

- Harry? Harry, você está ai? – perguntou a ruiva empunhando a sua varinha por precaução.

A ruiva se encaminhou até a cozinha, mas não havia ninguém. Gina percebeu que a porta do quarto de Harry estava entreaberta, empurrou-a com a ponta da varinha. Quando percebeu o que realmente havia no quarto, foi como se abrissem um buraco sobre seus pés.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – gritou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry caiu da cama com um baque, se levantou rapidamente com uma dor aguda nas costas. O rapaz olhou para Gina que estava tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos, olhou para Cho do outro lado do quarto, ela apresentava uma expressão totalmente inocente e olhou para si mesmo e percebeu que estava apenas de cueca.

- Gi eu posso explicar, não é o que você está pensando. – falou Harry se aproximando lentamente.

- Não é o que eu estou pensando? Ninguém me contou Harry, eu estou vendo. Você dormiu com essa vadia metida a chinesa. – sussurrou Gina, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

A garota tremia de raiva, seus olhos banhados de lágrimas demonstravam ódio e repulsa. Nunca se sentirá assim antes, algo queimava dentro de si, um fogo que a impedia de raciocinar, mas não ligava para isso, não precisava pensar, apenas sentia seu mundo desmoronando a sua frente. Como ele pode? Não sabia a única razão que via era que tudo havia acabado.

- Gi, eu...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM. ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO. – gritou.

Gina tirou o colar com a letra H, e o anel e os atirou no chão sobre os pés de Harry e aparatou para bem longe dali.

Harry ficou em estado de choque por algum tempo, processando tudo o que havia acontecido nesse curto espaço de tempo. Ele olhou para Cho que estava encolhida a um canto, com a mesma cara de inocente, e então pode compreender tudo.

- Foi tudo culpa sua garota. E agora está feliz? Conseguiu acabar com o meu casamento, você conseguiu acabar com a minha VIDA. FORA DAQUI! – gritou Harry apontando para a porta.

Cho vestiu-se e saiu rapidamente dali sem falar absolutamente nada.

Harry a ouviu aparatar da sala e nesse momento a realidade finalmente o atingiu em cheio como um balaç havia terminado com ele, a mulher da sua vida havia ido embora. Harry deixou o seu corpo cair, seu joelho bateu com um baque surdo no chão, não, não sentiu sua perna latejar de dor com a pancada, a única dor que sentia era a de seu coração que falhava uma batida cada vez que tentava respirar. Mas para que respirar? Se sua definitivamente não valia mais.

Não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar, a sua ruiva, a sua ruivinha, o seu futuro, mas tudo havia acabado em questão de minutos. Eles iriam se casar faltava apenas duas semanas, mas agora tudo havia acabado num passe de mágica.

Harry sentirá uma lágrima quente desce-lhe o rosto, e adentrar os seus lábios entreabertos, tentou se levantar, mas algo o prendia, então puxou lençóis e cobertores de cima da cama e deitou ali mesmo no chão. Seu corpo todo tremia. Frio? Não, não era frio, muito longe de ser frio, apenas tremia talvez um pouco de raiva de si mesmo, sabia que Gina não tinha culpa, ele que fora idiota de acreditar em Cho. Sentia um vazio enorme, parecia que Gina havia levado a maior parte de seu coração assim que aparatou dali.

Harry começou a chorar descontroladamente, queria gritar o nome de Gina, mas a voz lhe faltava, apenas sussurrava seu nome. O moreno abriu os olhos e reparou num reflexo dourado a alguns metros a sua frente, esticou a mão e pegou o anel e o colar.

Harry se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e deitou-se na cama e apertou com força o anel e o colar em sua mão. Seu choro frenético se tornará sussurros incompreensíveis. Harry se encolherá como um bebê.

Ele ainda podia sentir o perfume floral de Gina impregnado em cada canto daquele quarto, em cada pedaço de lençol da cama. Harry abraçará o travesseiro que Gina costumava usar quando dormia no apartamento dele.

Harry adormeceu abraçado ao travesseiro sem ao menos saber o que seria a sua vida agora que havia perdido a mulher da sua vida.


	13. A Saudade dói

**A saudade dói**

Se passará uma semana desde que Gina havia terminado com Harry, o moreno mal via o resto da família Weasley, não queria se encontrar com Gina, porque sabia que **aquela** dor viria, toda aquela dor que tentava esquecer, mas a cada dia ficava mais difícil, não pensar naquele cabelo, naqueles lábios, naquele cheiro. Harry apenas via Rony no trabalho e perguntava como estavam todos.

Hermione estava sendo um verdadeiro ombro amigo naqueles dias, quando se sentia solitário, na imensidão do seu apartamento escuro e sem vida, ele aparatava para o apartamento novo da amiga e ela o ajudava a tirar um enorme peso de suas costas, ela sabia que ele era inocente, todos sabiam, a única que não enxergava a verdade era Gina.

Era tarde ensolarada de quarta, Harry e Rony estavam numa monótona sessão de treinamento superior de aurores, quando um auror júnior entrou correndo no campo de batalha.

- Harry Potter? – perguntou o rapaz com medo de ser atingido por algum feitiço.

- Sim. Espere um pouco. ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou Harry acertando em cheio o seu adversário fazendo com que caísse de costas contra a parede e escorregasse até o chão.

- Tenho um recado ao senhor. – falou o auror que provavelmente acabara de sair de Hogwarts.

Um jato vermelho passou a centímetros do rosto de Harry, ele deu um giro rápido e apontou a varinha para o oponente.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Harry desarmando-o. – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – gritou mais uma vez fazendo com que o seu oponente ficasse completamente imóvel e caísse com estrondo no chão.

- Qual é o recado? – perguntou Harry limpando o suor da testa.

- O chefe está chamando o senhor na sala dele imediatamente. – falou o rapaz e saiu rapidamente dali, se desviando de vários jatos de feitiços.

- O que o senhor Lautner quer com você? – perguntou Rony imobilizando também o seu oponente.

- Não sei, mas tomará que não seja uma viajem para outro pais, não estou com animo para viajar. – falou Harry com desgosto.

Harry se despediu do amigo e saiu do campo de treinamento indo em direção ao andar superior. O moreno bateu na porta e escutou um "entre".

- O senhor me chamou? – perguntou Harry somente com a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Oh chamei sim , entre e se sente meu rapaz. – falou o homem meio careca com o olhar cansado, provavelmente pelos constantes ataques de comensais da morte revolucionários com a morte do Lord das Trevas.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e se sentou.

- Então , ontem me informaram que á comensais da morte na França e o ministério francês pediu para que eu enviasse o meu melhor auror para ajudar na operação de caça de comensais, e eu estou o chamando aqui porque eu o indiquei para ajudá-los. Então eu espero que parta dentro de 24 horas para a França, suas passagens já estão prontas e já foram feitas as reservas no hotel em que você vai ficar. Perguntas? – falou limpando o suor da careca.

- Mas vai ser por quanto tempo? – perguntou Harry.

- A situação na França está muito complicada, digamos que de todos os países que tem comensais, a França seja a mais prejudicada, acontece vários ataques a trouxas a toda hora, por isso querem reforços, a situação está incontrolável. Então eu estimo que seja de um ou seis se seu trabalho for bom por lá. – falou Lautner.

- O senhor quis dizer de seis dias ou um mês, não é? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Não, eu quis dizer seis meses ou um ano .

- E porque eu vou ter que ir de avião para a França? Eu poderia pegar uma chave de portal ou aparatar por lá. – falou Harry.

- O ministério da França prefere que você vá de avião, os comensais estão rastreando as chaves de portal e aparatar de Londres pra França é perigoso você pode ser destrunxado. – falou Lautner. - Agora se eu já tiver tirado todas as suas dúvidas peço que se retire, tenho que mandar alguns aurores até a Irlanda. – Lautner com um breve sorriso.

Harry se retirou da sala totalmente incrédulo com a situação, como poderia ficar longe por tanto tempo? Harry encontrou Rony no final do corredor.

- O que Lautner queria? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Quer que eu viaje para a França dentro de 24 horas. – falou Harry passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Por quanto tempo? – perguntou Rony.

- Seis meses ou um ano, tempo indeterminado, Lautner disse que a situação não está muito boa na França. - falou Harry passando a mão nos cabelos novamente.

- Mas como eles querem que você fique longe por tanto tempo? – perguntou Rony boquiaberto.

- Estou me fazendo à mesma pergunta. – falou Harry cabisbaixo.

- Hermione vai surtar quando souber. – disse Rony.

- Tenho que certeza que sim, então vocês me acompanhar até o aeroporto? – perguntou Harry num meio sorriso.

- Claro que sim, mas não vai se despedir do resto dos Weasley? – perguntou Rony erguendo uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de inquisição.

- Eu... eu não... eu não tenho muito tempo, vou voltar para casa agora, tomar um banho, arrumar tudo e partir. – Falou Harry tentando sustentar o meu sorriso que dava ao amigo.

Rony olhou para o amigo, aquela mascara sorridente não o enganava, o ruivo sabia por que Harry não queria se despedir dos Weasley's ou talvez não quisesse se despedir de uma única ruiva.

Harry se despediu de Rony e aparatou para casa, o moreno se largou no sofá e ficou encarando o teto branco tipo marfim. Como queriam que ele ficasse por tanto tempo longe de casa, tanto tempo longe de Rony e Hermione, tanto tempo longe do lugar que tinha lembranças maravilhosas, dos atos de amor dele e de Gina, cada canto daquele apartamento fazia com que se lembrasse de Gina como se ela ainda estivesse do seu lado.

Harry se levantou e tirou a camisa que Gina lhe dera de presente uma vez, a largou no sofá e se encaminhou até o banheiro tirou o resto de suas roupas e entrou debaixo da água fria, ficou vários minutos ali parado deixando a água cair-lhe pelo corpo tenso esperando que o líquido frio levasse embora pelo ralo todos os problemas que tinha, toda dor e tristeza que sentia. Não queria viajar, mas era preciso.

O garoto saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, vestiu uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa verde, pegou sua mala e a colocou aberta em cima da cama, apontou a varinha para o guarda-roupa que começou a sair várias peças diretamente para a mala.

Depois de algum tempo tentando fechar a mala, Harry ouviu alguém aparatando na sala, o garoto saiu do quarto e foi ver o que era. Rony e Hermione estavam parados no meio da sala encarando o amigo que acabará de aparecer na porta da sala.

- Oh Harry! – exclamou Hermione correndo para abraçar o amigo. – Como querem que você fique fora de Londres por tanto tempo?

- Pode ter certeza Mione eu ainda estou me fazendo à mesma pergunta. – falou o moreno a encarando com um leve sorriso.

- Rony me falou que você não quer se despedir do resto do Weasley's. Por quê? – perguntou a garota se separando do abraço do amigo e o encarando inquisitivamente.

Harry lançou um olhar mortal ao amigo que se encolheu e recuou um passo para trás da namorada.

- Entenda Hermione, não é que eu não queira me despedir, eu... eu só... eu só quero ir o mais rápido o possível para poder acabar com isso logo e voltar para casa. – falou Harry.

- Tem certeza que é isso? Ou é porque você não quer se despedir de Gina? – falou Hermione diretamente séria.

Harry se engasgou ao ouvir o nome de Gina, olhou para o amuado Rony detrás da namorada, e voltou a olhar para Hermione que ainda esperava a resposta e percebeu que havia corado.

- Não, claro que não! Gina e eu não temos mais nada então não preciso ficar fugindo dela. – falou Harry tentando convencer Hermione e a si mesmo de que isso era verdade.

- Então porque faz uma semana que você não vai a Toca? – perguntou Hermione a Harry.

- Eu ando meio ocupado, só isso. – falou Harry sustentando o olhar da amiga.

- Ah então o que Rony me disse sobre você ir ao ministério treinar um pouco e depois voltar para casa e se trancar aqui pelo resto do dia não é verdade? E você deve ter tempo de sobra já que você esqueceu que uma pessoa precisa se alimentar. – falou Hermione olhando para o aspecto pálido e magro de Harry.

Harry deu outro olhar mortal a Rony que agora se escondeu completamente atrás de Hermione e está mantinha a mesma posição dura e séria perante o amigo.

- Ta Hermione, quando eu voltar nós discutimos a minha alimentação, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir. – falou Harry fugindo do assunto.

Harry se encaminhou até o seu quarto e voltou com uma mala nas mãos.

- Vocês vão continuar a me interrogar sobre o meu suposto desaparecimento da Toca ou vão me acompanhar até o aeroporto? – perguntou Harry pondo fim naquela conversa.

- Claro que vamos. – responderam em uníssono.

Harry fechou o apartamento e o trio aparatou para o aeroporto de Londres.

- Um de vocês dois poderia de vez em quando ir até o meu apartamento e deixar Henri caçar? – falou Harry entregando as chávez do seu apartamento.

- Pode deixar, vamos cuidar dela, mas não se esqueça de escrever. – falou Rony pegando as chávez e dando um abraço no amigo.

E então uma voz feminina ecoou pelo saguão movimentado.

"_Ultima chamada para o vôo Londres – Paris, repito ultima chamada para o vôo Londres – Paris" _

- Acho que chegou a minha hora. – falou Harry com um olhar triste para o portão de embarque.

Hermione se jogou no pescoço do amigo e o abraçou, mas antes de se soltar de Harry a garota sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Gina começou a entender que o que ocorreu não foi culpa sua, quem sabe quando você voltar ela já terá entendido tudo e então poderá conversar com ela e acertar tudo.

Após ouvir isso o monstro que ronronava triste em seu peito deu um enorme rugido e o garoto até estranhou que Hermione não ouviu. E ele então sorriu para a amiga.

- Tomará que sim Hermione.

- Anda logo, vai acabar perdendo o avião cara! – falou Rony o apressando.

Harry olhou para a plataforma de embarque.

- Então é isso. Tchau gente.

Harry pegou a mala e encaminhou até a plataforma.

- Tchau Harry! – gritaram Hermione e Rony para a o amigo.

O vôo durou algumas horas, Harry não soube quanto tempo passou perdido em pensamentos. Chegou ao hotel, no centro da capital francesa, descansou algumas horas, depois tomou um banho relaxante e se apresentou no ministério Frances.

**Enquanto isso...**

Rony e Hermione viram Harry desaparecer pela plataforma de embarque e logo depois aparataram para a Toca.

- Oi Rony e Hermione, como foi o trabalho? – perguntou a da cozinha.

- Como sempre mãe. Cadê o papai? Eu e Hermione precisamos falar com vocês. – falou Rony.

olhou o filho e a nora com preocupação, nunca os tinha visto com aquela cara.

- Seu pai está lá em cima, o que aconteceu Ronald? – perguntou Molly indo de encontro com os dois.

- PAI, DESCE AQUI! – gritou Rony perto da escada.

O Sr. Weasley desceu as escadas com uma enorme rapidez.

- O que foi Rony? – perguntou Arthur um pouco assustado.

- Sr e Sra. Weasley sentem-se, por favor. – falou Hermione.

Arthur e Molly se entreolharam e olharam para o casal que ainda mantinha a expressão séria e triste.

- Dá pra falar o que está acontecendo, vocês estão ma assustando. Ronald se você engravidou Hermione pode ter certeza que vamos entender. – falou Sra. Weasley pondo a mão no ombro do filho em sinal de solidariedade materna.

- Não mão, não é isso, é que o Harry...

- O que aconteceu com o Harry? – perguntou Molly completamente assustada e preocupada, Harry era como um filho e não suportaria que acontecesse nada com ele.

- O Harry viajou. – falou Rony.

- Como assim viajou? – perguntou Molly.

- Hoje ele foi chamado na sala do Sr. Lautner, e disseram que a França...

- HARRY VIAJOU PARA A FRANÇA?! – gritaram Sr e Sra. Weasley boquiabertos.

- Como eu ia dizendo a França está sofrendo constantes ataques de comensais e precisavam de reforços então chamaram o Harry, ele falou que talvez vá ficar fora por um ano, é um tempo indeterminado. Ele disse que não pode se despedir porque estava com um pouco de pressa. – falou Rony sem amenos parar para respirar.

De repente viram um borrão ruivo passar zunindo e subir as escadas rapidamente, não repararam que Gina havia chegado do trabalho (Ela havia sido contratada pelo time de quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead como artilheira, quatro dias depois de se separar de Harry).

A garota ouvirá tudo o que o irmão falou, e não podia suportar a idéia de estar longe de Harry do que já estava. Gina subirá as escadas chorando e se trancou em seu quarto.

- Eu vou ver como ela está. – falou Rony indo em direção da escada.

- Não Ronald. – falou Hermione segurando o braço do namorado. – Deixa ela pensar um pouco, essa viajem vai ser boa por um lado, Gina vai poder organizar os seus sentimentos em relação ao Harry e vai entender a verdade.

- Você tem razão. – falou Rony a abraçando.


	14. O ataque final

Capitulo XIV

**O ataque final**

Fazia oito meses que Harry viajava para França, a situação no país francês estava pior do que pensava, acontecia vários ataques a todo momento, o moreno mal tinha tempo de descansar no hotel, vivia a maior parte do tempo em missões perigosas em capturas de comensais que na sua opinião estavam se multiplicando cada vez mais. Teve uma vez que Harry quase foi morto por uma maldição da morte que passo zunindo perto de sua orelha esquerda. E a única coisa que fazia voltar para o hotel depois de uma batalha mortal e cansativa era a esperança de voltar para Londres e ter e ter o perdão de sua ruiva, aquilo que Hermione lhe falará antes de partir não saia de sua cabeça, fazendo com que ficasse acordado maior parte da noite.

Era de madrugada quando Harry finalmente voltou para o hotel em que estava, acabará de duelar com cinco comensais, capturou três, mas os outros dois haviam fugido no ultimo momento.

Harry tomou um banho quente, vestiu seu pijama e deitou na cama de dossel, pegou uma foto de baixo do travesseiro e ficou a admira – lá, a imagem que se movia mostrava Gina e ele, nos tempos de Hogwarts, mais precisamente no seu sexto ano, o moreno a abraçava por trás e dava vários beijinhos na bochecha da garota fazendo-a corar, mas mesmo assim sorria.

"_Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, minha ruiva" _pensou Harry.

O garoto deu um leve beijo na foto e voltou à guarda – lá novamente de baixo do travesseiro, se virou para o lado e adormeceu cansado.

Enquanto isso em Londres, Gina Weasley estava deitada em sua cama contemplando o teto escuro de seu quarto. Não conseguia dormir muito bem desde que Harry viajou para a França, passava noites em claro pensando em como estaria seu amado. Hermione fez com que entendesse que Cho Chang havia armado tudo aquilo para que se separassem, e que ela cairá como um patinho, a amiga falará que Harry estava sofrendo muito com isso tudo, relatará todas as conversas de desabafo do amigo. Ela então resolveu deixar seu orgulho de lado e conversar com Harry quando ele voltasse.

Gina se levantou da cama e abriu a janela deixando uma leve brisa de primavera passa-lhe pelos cabelos. A garota ficou olhando as estrelas e a lua que brilhavam no alto.

A ruiva se virou lentamente, foi até a sua cômoda e abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma foto, a imagem se movia como toda foto bruxa, ela e Harry ainda estavam em Hogwarts o garoto a abraçava por trás e lhe distribuía vários beijos pela bochecha deixando-a corada, mas ainda sim ela sorria. Gina abraçou a foto com todas as suas forças, como se pudesse sentir Harry a abraçando por trás como na foto, queria sentir o hálito de hortelã, queria sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

"_Como eu sinto a sua falta, Harry. Eu sou uma idiota, ele nunca iria me trair" _pensou Gina deixando uma teimosa lágrima cair.

A garota enxugou a lagrima em sua bochecha, guardou a foto de baixo do travesseiro e se deitou. Adormeceu logo depois, absolta em pensamentos.

Harry acordou cedo no outro dia, tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu, bebeu seu suco de abóbora matinal e aparatou para o ministério francês.

Assim que chegou ao departamento de aurores foi logo chamado a sala chefe dos aurores, o senhor Jones.

- Entre me rapaz, e se sente.

Harry entrou, sentou e o encarou com o costumeiro sorriso cordial.

- Então qual é a minha missão de hoje? – perguntou com o entusiasmo de sempre.

- Antes que te fale a sua missão, eu tenho que alertá-lo que está operação é extremamente perigosa, se me permite dizer, deve ser mais perigosa do que qualquer outra que já tenha enfrentado nesses anos de auror. – falou Jones com certa repreensão na voz.

- Senhor eu não tenho outra opção, é o meu trabalho, não posso fugir dele. – falou Harry sério.

- Tem toda razão meu jovem, a sua missão consiste no ataque final. – falou completamente misterioso.

- No ataque final, mas já? Então encontraram? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Nós encontramos a sede dos comensais, então você vai ter que entrar no local e apanhar o líder que se chama Lord Sutch. O seu batalhão já foi organizado. – falou Jones lhe entregando um pergaminho com vários nomes de aurores escalados para essa operação.

- Então já posso fazer a operação hoje? – perguntou Harry fazendo menção de se levantar.

- Sim o mais rápido possível. – falou Jones com um breve sorriso.

Harry saiu da sala e se encaminhou para a sala dos aurores.

- BOM DIA PESSOAL! – gritou Harry sobrepondo sua voz aos dos burburinhos.

Todos se calaram imediatamente.

- Bom dia Harry então qual vai ser a missão de hoje? – perguntou um rapaz loiro no fundo da sala ampla e lotada.

- Então Joe, eu acabei de vir da sala do senhor Jones e me disse que chegou a hora do ataque final.

- Já? Eu pensei que demoraria mais uns três meses até atacarmos. Então vai ser hoje? – perguntou Joe.

- Vai ser hoje sim, ao anoitecer, nós vamos atacaremos o Lord Sutch. Aqui está a lista de aurores classificados para essa operação. – falou Harry com um pergaminho nas mãos.

Harry chamou os nomes dos aurores que se juntaram a ele.

- Eu quero que vocês treinem feitiços de desarmamento, impedimentos e estuporantes. Escudos também servirão muito. Às seis horas de hoje, quero que se apresentem no saguão do ministério. – falou Harry.

**Em Londres...**

Gina acordará cedo, não estava se sentindo muito bem, mal pregará o olho na noite anterior, sentia seu coração apertar como se algo estivesse acontecido ou estava para acontecer. Ficou trancada no quarto esperando que aquela dor que a incomodava parasse, tinha que parar, tinha um jogo importante ás seis horas e não podia faltar.

**França...**

Já era cinco e meia da tarde, Harry andava de um lado para o outro preocupado, havia passado a tarde toda elaborando e revendo esquemas de invasão, não queria colocar nenhuma vida em perigo mortal, já bastam todos que morreram na guerra contra Voldmort. Quando pode avistar i por do sol, os recrutas começaram a chegar. Harry esperou alguns minutos, quando viu que todos haviam chegado, falou:

- Espero que todos aqui tenham treinado. E também tenho que alertar que essa missão é extremamente perigosamente, então vocês tem o direito de desistir.

O moreno esperou um instante olhou todos os rapazes a sua frente, nenhuma desistência.

- Ótimo. Fico surpreso que não tenham medo de enfrentar o perigo. O plano é o seguinte... Como eu sou o que matou Voldmort, eles vão vir pra cima de mim, eu sou o principal alvo deles. Então peço que saiam da frente quando quiserem me pegar, eles não vão ter dó alguma de matá-los.

- Mas senhor Potter... – falou um ruivo.

- Sem mais, eu sou o comandante dessa operação e se eu estou falando pra saírem da frente vocês vão obedecer. E se já estão todos prontos peço que aparatem junto comigo.

Todos aparataram de frente a uma grande construção, nuvens negras pairavam sobre o local dando a ele um aspecto não muito agradável. Três aurores ficaram de guarda nos arredores da área e os outros entraram cautelosamente, imobilizaram dois comensais que estavam de guarda nas portas principais.

- Quero grupos de dois, e vasculhem a área, se encontrarem alguma coisa me comunique rapidamente. Joe venha comigo. – falou Harry num tom perto de um sussurro.

O loiro se encaminhou até Harry.

- Fique com a varinha em posição de ataque, fique atento a qualquer movimento. – falou Harry a Joe.

O garoto empunhou com força a varinha a sua frente. Os dois rapazes entraram por um corredor escuro, enquanto os outros se dispersavam em direções opostas.

- Lumus. – murmuraram os dois e as pontas de suas varinhas se acederam imediatamente.

Depois de andarem por um longo tempo pelo corredor silencioso e escuro, eles escutaram um grito vindo ao longe, e depois duas explosões de feitiços fazendo com que as paredes tremessem.

- Eu acho que fomos descobertos. Corre Joe! – gritou Harry.

Os garotos começaram a correr pelo corredor que parecia não acabar, de repente eles puderam sentir vários feitiços passarem zunindo perto de suas cabeças.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou Harry apontando a varinha para trás.

Ele pode ouvir alguém gritar de dor, acertará um.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – gritou Joe acertando um comensal em cheio na barriga.

Eles entraram em um grande saguão escuro e Harry murmurou "lumus máxima" e a ponta de sua varinha refletiu uma luz imensamente forte. Eles de viraram para ver onde estavam e a única coisa que Harry viu antes de sentir uma dor excruciante e cair de joelhos foi um par de olhos flamejantes na escuridão.

- Harry o que foi? – perguntou Joe se agachando para aparar a queda do amigo.

Ele ajudou Harry a se levantar, mas escutou uma voz fria e cortante.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

O garoto loiro cai duro no chão de pedra escura, o corpo pálido totalmente sem vida.

Harry levou algum tempo para perceber o que se passará. No segundo anterior estava sendo levantado do chão pelo amigo, no outro o rapaz estava caído no chão morto.

- NÃO! - gritou Harry se ajoelhando ao lado de Joe. – POR QUÊ?... Apareça, eu sei que você quer me pegar, porque matei o seu chefinho cara de cobre, então pare de matar os outros, me enfrente seu covarde!

Um vulto negro saiu da escuridão, o homem tirou o capuz preto que cobria-lhe o rosto, seus cabelos eram de um castanho bem claro, olhos flamejante, quase iguais aos de Voldmort, que brilhavam de ódio, o olhava fixamente, seus lábios finos formavam uma espécie de sorriso sarcástico. O Lord Sutch ainda mantinha a varinha apontada para o corpo inerte de Joe caído no chão.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Potter, há tempos ansiava a sua presença vejo que trouxera companhia, sabe de uma coisa, eu odeio companhia. Levante-se Potter para eu poder vê-lo, Voldmort me falou muito sobre você. Eu disse LEVANTE-SE! – gritou Sutch apontando a varinha para o garoto fazendo-o se levantar a força.

- Você tem mesmo os olhos de sua mãe Harry, mas também se parece muito com seu pai Tiago, sabe eu tive o prazer de torturar a sua querida mãe sangue-ruim, Lilian Potter, mas quando ela estava perto de suplicar a morte, seu pai apareceu num ato heróico e a salvou. – falou Sutch.

- Como se atreveu. ESTUPE...

- Crucio! – gritou Sutch apontando a varinha para Harry.

O garoto caiu no chão e se contorceu de dor todos os seus músculos e ossos queimavam. E de repente a dor parou, ele sentiu algo quente escorre-lhe pelo rosto, levou à mão a testa e viu que sua cicatriz estava sangrando como da outra vez. Harry se levantou com dificuldade, apontando a varinha para Sutch.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – gritou Harry.

Sutch foi arremessado contra a escuridão do amplo saguão, o garoto pode ouvir ele se chocando com a parede de pedras da sala.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso, Potter! AVADA KE... - falou saindo da escuridão.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Harry.

Mais uma vez Sutch foi lançado do outro lado do saguão.

- O Lord das trevas tinha razão, Potter, O seu expelliarmus é muito bom. Mas chega de brincar. CRUCIO!

Harry caiu no chão novamente de contorcendo de dor, sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer instante. O garoto não soube quanto tempo ficou ali no chão com aquela dor horrível que fazia com que seus ossos pegassem fogo, mas teve uma hora em que parou e ele pode respirar novamente.

- CRUCIO!

A dor voltou mais uma vez e isso se repetiu por mais cinco vezes. Harry estava da beira da loucura, preste a implorar que o matasse, mas não podia morrer assim, não depois de tudo, não podia morrer antes de declarar o seu amor a Gina.

Quando a dor parou novamente, ele reuniu forças e rolou para a escuridão do saguão.

- Apareça Potter, apareça para que eu possa matá-lo. AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritou Sutch apontando sua varinha para onde Harry havia sumido.

Harry correrá para longe do lugar onde havia rolado. Tinha que pensar rápido. Como Hermione fazia falta numa hora com essa. Harry pensou mais um pouco, era isso, Hermione, a amiga havia ensinado um feitiço muito poderoso, que derrubaria até um gigante, mas era muito perigoso, poderia ocorrer um esgotamento mágico e físico, levando o usuário em coma temporário. Mas tinha que tentar, tinha que se sacrificar mais uma vez.

Harry saiu da escuridão, sua expressão era séria e determinada, ele apertou com força a varinha entre os dedos.

- Estava me procurando Sutch? – perguntou Harry aparecendo por trás do homem que se virou um pouco assustado.

- Hum, que bom que apareceu meu caro Potter, apareceu para morrer. AVADA...

Harry agiu rapidamente, o garoto ergueu a varinha para o alto, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, mandou toda a sua energia espiritual e mágica para a ponta de sua varinha que agora brilhava intensamente. Uma aura prateada o envolveu, por um momento, todo o seu poder mágico sendo sugado pela varinha, saindo de seu corpo. Por um momento pensou que ia desmaiar e morrer ali mesmo, mas não podia, tinha que lutar.

- AVADA DESTRUTION! Gritou Harry com toda a sua força, apontando a varinha.

O feitiço atingiu em cheio Sutch que explodiu. Harry ficou admirando o espaço onde o Lord havia desaparecido no ar. De repente sentiu seu corpo tremer completamente, deixou a varinha escorrega-lhe pelos dedos, sentiu a sua cabeça girar e uma dor horrível tomou todo o seu corpo. Harry despencou, batendo o joelho com força no chão escuro e cheio de sangue, sentiu seu joelho quebrar.

Harry estava ofegante, sua respiração falhava, a dor que sentia era terrível, uma dor continua e terrível. O garoto não agüentou mais e desmaiou. Mas antes viu um flash de luz e uma garota ruiva caindo de uma vassoura.

**Nota da autora**:_ Oi pessoal, e ai o que estão achando da fic? Não deixem de mandar Review  
_

**J.R.A.:** _Obrigado mesmo pela review, importa muito pra mim que você tenha gostado, e importa mais ainda que tenha se emocionado, é realmente muito gratificante saber que tenha pessoas que gostam do que escrevo. Também sou super fan de Harry e Gina, acho que o casal mais lindo de HP, e de todos. E fico mais feliz ainda que você seja de Goiânia, é muito difícil encontrar alguém da sua cidade que goste de Harry Potter como eu._

_E claro que podemos nos encontrar, mas eu queria te conhecer melhor, e se você tiver MSN ou Orkut, me mande, e ai podemos conversar._

_Eu te apoio completamente em escrever uma fic, se você escreve bem, não vale à pena tentar, se quiser eu posso que ajudar a ter idéias e tudo o mais._

_Um abração e mais um vez obrigado._


	15. Eu sempre vou te amar

**Capitulo XV**

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Gina Weasley estava em pleno ar, num importante jogo contra os Tornados de Tutshill, na semana seguinte começaria o campeonato de quadribol e esse era os jogos de classificação, e queria dar tudo de si. Mas naquele dia Gina não estava se sentindo muito bem, desde que acordará, sentia se coração pesado, como se estivesse para acontecer uma coisa muito ruim, mas era muito frustrante não saber o que.

- GINA, PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO JOGO, VOCÊ VAI ACABAR LEVANDO UM BALAÇO NA CABEÇA! – gritou sua colega de equipe do outro lado do campo.

Gina se desviou de um balaço que passou a centímetros de seu braço. A garota balançou a cabeça para que voltasse a realidade e subiu alguns metros para cima e foi atrás da goles depois de muito custo conseguiu pegar a bola vermelho vinho, inclinou o corpo para frente e disparou contra os três aros mas foi bloqueada pelos batedores fazendo-a perder a posse de bola.

- PRESTE ATENÇÃO WEASLEY! – gritou Hestia Jones a capitã do time.

Nesse momento Gina sentiu uma pontada forte no coração, colocou a mão sobre o peito, batia descontroladamente, não deu muita importância e foi novamente atrás da goles que agora estava na posse de bola de seu time.

A ruiva pegou novamente a goles e disparará em direção dos aros. Mas sentiu a pontada mais forte no peito, e uma sensação de mal estar invadiu-lhe o corpo. Sentiu a pontada de novo, mais forte a cada vez, e então parará no meio do campo, suspensa no ar, a goles ainda em suas mãos, todos pararam para olha-lá e o estádio todo se silenciou.

De repente uma dor terrível lhe tomou o peito, fazendo-a despencar da vassoura, e a única coisa que viu antes de desmaiar, foi um flash de luz, em que pode ver Harry caído num chão completamente banhado de sangue.

- Harry. – sussurrou Gina e desmaiou.

* * *

Sua cabeça estava para explodir, seu corpo doía, sentia uma forte pressão no peito, aquela horrível sensação não passará.

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente deixando-os cerrados para se acostumar com a claridade do lugar, percebeu que estava no hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos, tentou se levantar, mas todo o seu corpo gritava em protesto, percebeu que havia um casal mais a frente, não era seus pais, pareciam ser...

- Rony? Hermione? – sussurrou Gina.

Rony se levantou num salto da cadeira que estava sentado com Hermione ao seu lado.

- Oi maninha, finalmente acordou.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou Gina um pouco atordoada.

- Por dois dias, os medibruxos lhe deram uma poção de sono para que você dormisse, falaram que você estava muito abalada com alguma coisa, precisava descansar. Você cairá 20 metros da vassoura, sorte sua foi à capitã do seu time ter conjurado um colchão enorme do meio da sua queda, porque senão o estrago teria sido bem maior. – falou Rony com um leve sorriso triste.

Gina então se lembrou de tudo, se lembrará das fortes pontadas no coração, da sensação de mal estar, e também do flash de luz e de Harry caído no chão todo ensangüentado.

- RONY, eu preciso sair daqui, precisamos salvar o Harry, eu vi, antes de sair, o Harry estava... ele estava caído... cheio de sangue! – falou Gina eufórica tentando se levantar da cama.

- Gina se acalma. – pediu Hermione empurrando Gina de volta para os travesseiros.

- Você não entende Hermione, o Harry precisa de mim, O MEU HARRY, HERMIONE, O MEU HARRY ESTÁ MORRENDO! – gritou Gina fazendo menção de se levantar novamente.

Hermione a empurrou cuidadosamente de volta a cama, a morena olhou para o ruivo a seu lado, um olhar triste como se pedisse ajuda.

- Hermione, que olhar é esse? Tem alguma coisa errada? Porque estão com essas caras? Dá para os dois idiotas me explicarem o que está acontecendo? Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry? – perguntou Gina ofegante e assustada.

- Gina... nós não devíamos lhe contar isso, não até você sair daqui, porque sabíamos que agiria assim... – falou Hermione com a voz tremula.

- Hermione, por favor... – falou Gina chorosa.

- Há três dias, o Harry estava em uma missão perigosa, ele e outros aurores invadiram a sede... – falou Hermione, mas começou a soluçar e esconder o rosto no peito do namorado.

- Então o Harry enfrentou o Lord dos comensais, e ele acabou usando um feitiço muito poderoso que consumiu todo o poder mágico dele, e agora Harry está em estado terminal, ele está em coma temporário Gina. – continuou Rony que abraçava uma soluçante Hermione.

Gina olhava para o irmão, não conseguia acreditar, não podia acreditar o Harry, o seu Harry estava morrendo. Toda essa informação lutava para entrar em seu cérebro mais não queria guarda – lá, porque não era verdade. Gina sentiu uma lágrima quente desce-lhe o rosto e adentrar os seus lábios entreabertos.

Olhou novamente para o irmão, sua expressão ainda era séria, mas sabia que lá dentro, ele estava péssimo, o se melhor amigo estava entre a vida e a morte e não podia fazer nada.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Gina finalmente.

- Ele foi transferido anteontem de madrugada para cá, está no andar de cima.

Gina colocou uma perna para fora da cama e já iria colocar a outra quando Rony a parou.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – perguntou ele a segurando.

- Aonde eu vou? Eu vou ver o Harry, ele está aqui, não está? Então eu vou ver ele. – falou Gina fazendo força para se soltar de Rony.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, você nem deveria saber disso, exatamente por isso os medibruxos e os nossos pais fizeram nos prometer que não contaríamos nada, porque sabiam que iria querer ver o Harry imediatamente, você precisa descansar, eu sei que há dias você não come direto e muito menos dorme Gina. Agora deita nessa cama e pelo menos fingi que não sabe de nada. – falou Rony um pouco alterado.

- É fácil falar, não é Ronald, porque não é o amor da sua vida que está quase morrendo, não é Hermione que você está vendo morrer. – falou Gina quase gritando.

- É Ginevra, eu tenho muita sorte com isso, você tem razão, não é o amor da minha vida que está morrendo no andar de cima, mas é o meu melhor amigo, meu único melhor amigo. – falou Rony calmamente.

O ruivo deu as costas para a irmã e se encaminhou a passos longos até a porta, a abriu, mas antes de sair, falou:

- Você realmente acha que é a única que sofre aqui.

Rony fechou a porta com violência atrás de si. A ruiva ficou olhando para a porta, incrédula.

- Hermione, eu... – falou Gina se recompondo do estado de choque que o irmão a deixou, mas Hermione logo a interrompeu.

- Gina dá um crédito ao Rony, ele realmente está abalado com tudo isso, eu posso dizer que seu irmão é o que está agüentando mais, sua mãe não para de chorar a três dias, seu pai não fala absolutamente nada, só fica ao lado da Sra. Weasley, e seus outros irmãos... bem, você sabe, e eu já nem sei mais o que fazer. Quando Rony soube que Harry estava no St. Mungus, em coma, ele ficou completamente desnorteado, ai logo depois, ele fica sabendo que você havia caído 20 metros da vassoura e estava completamente inconsciente, você sabe quanta dor isso causou a ele? Não, você não sabe Gina. Ele esta sofrendo muito, eu não sei se você percebeu mal ele pode perder o único melhor amigo que ele já teve. E antes de virmos para cá, ele desabafou comigo, e em todos esses anos que conheço o Rony eu nunca o vi chorar, e chorava como uma criança de cinco anos, ele esta com medo de perder o melhor amigo. Rony pode parecer um trasgo ás vezes, mas ele tem sentimentos, como qualquer outro. – falou Hermione seriamente.

- Me desculpe Hermione, eu perdi a cabeça, sei que não deveria ter falado assim com ele, mas eu não posso perdê-lo Hermione, eu o amo muito, eu não posso. – falou Gina chorando.

A ruiva abraçou a amiga que também chorava.

- Quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar aqui? – perguntou Gina se afastando de Hermione.

- Dois dias.

- DOIS DIAS? Como querem que eu fique deitada aqui, com o Harry morrendo no andar de cima. – falou Gina indignada.

- Calma Gi, me pediram para lhe dar essa poção de sono assim que acordasse.

- Mas eu não quero dormi de novo. – falou a ruiva cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Mas você vai sim, toma. – falou Hermione empurrando a poção a Gina.

A ruiva bebeu a poção, colocou o copo ao lado da cama, e voltou a deitar, e imediatamente voltou a dormi.

**Dois longos dias depois...**

Durante os dois dias que se passaram Gina já estava deixando todos loucos, nunca ficava deitada e sempre andava de um lado para o outro. Já tentará fugir até o quarto de Harry no meio da noite, mas foi pega por Rony, assim que saiu do quarto. Os Weasley's e Hermione se revezavam para ficar de olho em Gina e Harry, mas isso estava sendo impossível com a ruiva.

Gina iria ter alta naquela manhã de quarta-feira, só esperava o medibruxo para que pudesse finalmente ir até o quarto de Harry.

- Gina se acalma você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão senão parar de andar de um lado pro outro. Já estou ficando tonto. – falou Rony acompanhando os passos da ruiva que estava vermelha de raiva.

Gina parou bruscamente e olhou para o irmão que se encolheu um pouco na cadeira.

- Ronald Weasley, CALA A BOCA. E não me enche o saco, eu já estou a meia hora esperando a merda do medibruxo que não chega, EU QUERO VER O HARRY CARAMBA! – gritou Gina passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Gina se acalma, nós... – falou Hermione, mas foi bruscamente interrompida.

- Calma Hermione? Como você quer que eu tenha calma? O Harry está a poucos metros de mim e eu não posso vê-lo, isso é extremamente frustrante! – exclamou Gina encarando a amiga que esperava ser estupurada a qualquer momento.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e entraram o Sr. Herrera o medibruxo e seus pais.

- Como está se sentindo, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou Herrera com um sorriso bondoso.

Gina se virou bruscamente para o homem que se assustou com o rosto completamente vermelho da ruiva.

- Srta. Weasley, você está se sentindo bem? O seu rosto está muito avermelhado, está com febre? – perguntou se aproximando de Gina, mas se afastou rapidamente com o olhar que a garota lhe deu.

- É doutor, eu estou queimando, mas não é de febre, não, eu estou queimando é de RAIVA. – gritou Gina sarcasticamente.

- Srta. Weasley, você está delirando.

- Eu? Delirando? – falou dando um sorriso de deboche. – Eu não estou delirando. Estou a dois dias nesse maldito quarto, sem contar os que eu passei inconsciente, e o Harry está aqui. Doutor, o Harry precisa de mim, eu sei disso mais do que ninguém. E não vai ter nada que me segure, eu vou vê-lo agora, com ou sem a sua maldita alta medica. – falou Gina alterando a voz a cada palavra.

A garota se encaminhou rapidamente até a porta e a abriu.

- E não quero que ninguém tente me seguir, eu estou avisando.

Fechou a porta estrondosamente e aparatou no andar superior, andou em um corredor enorme e parou numa porta, o quarto 230, colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas não a girou, ficou um tempo parada, pensando, deu um longo suspiro e abriu a porta lentamente.

Entrou e fechou cuidadosamente, suspirou novamente, não sabia se estava pronta para vê-lo naquele estado, mas tinha que ser forte, andou decididamente até a cama postada no centro do quarto, se aproximou e viu o rosto de Harry, estava todo cheio de arranhões e cortes, sua perna estava completamente imobilizada com bandagens.

Gina sentou na beirada da cama e acariciou os cabelos ainda rebeldes de Harry. Fechou os olhos e sentiu uma lágrima quente e salgada, molhar os seus lábios entreabertos.

- Não me deixe Harry, por favor! – sussurrou Gina próxima ao ouvido do garoto.

A ruiva beijou-lhe de leve os lábios e o abraçou cuidadosamente, não queria soltá-lo, não podia soltá-lo, uma estranha sensação de que se solta-se, ela o perderia para sempre.

O silêncio do quarto fazia com que Gina refletisse sobre tudo nos últimos dias, não soube quanto tempo ficou deitada no peito de Harry, cinco minutos talvez, não sabia.

- Gi...

Gina ouviu distante alguém chama – lá, mas não deu muita importância, nada era importante naquele momento, ninguém poderia tira - lá dali.

- Gin...

Ouviu novamente alguém chama - lá, agora mais nitidamente.

- Gina...

Ela conhecia aquela voz, conhecia aquele sussurro, conhecia aquele jeito de falar o seu nome. Gina se afastou Harry e olhou ao redor do quarto, não havia ninguém, além dela e de Harry, mas será impossível que...

- Gina...

Escutou novamente, só que dessa vez reconheceu a voz que a chamava com um sussurro fraco. Gina se virou rapidamente e voltou a olhar Harry, o garoto mantinha os olhos verdes cerrados, tentando ver a ruiva a sua frente, mas a claridade ofuscava a sua imagem, seus lábios estavam entreabertos sussurrando o seu nome.

- O meu Merlin, é um milagre! – exclamou Gina chorando.

Harry a olhou e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu não vou ter deixar Gi, nunca mais. – falou Harry sorrindo fracamente para a garota.

Gina o abraçou fortemente.

- Ai! – reclamou Harry.

- Desculpe. Me esqueci. Mas como aconteceu? Faz quatro dias que entrou em coma, e agora você acorda assim, de repente. – falou Gina.

- Você me fez voltar. – falou Harry a encarando.

Gina sorriu e o abraçou mais uma vez.

- Depois que lancei aquele feitiço no Lord Sutch, eu esgotei os meus poderes mágicos, comecei a sentir meu corpo todo doer e estremecer, ai eu só me lembro de um flash de luz branca, e um vislumbre de um ruiva caindo de uma vassoura, o que eu presumo que seja a senhorita, e isso pra mim foi o fim, foi como se meu mundo tivesse caído junto com você, e logo em seguida senti uma dor enorme em toda a minha perna e acho que já sei porque – e olhou para a perna imóvel. – E depois desmaiei. Agora Srta. Weasley dá pra me explicar porque eu tive um vislumbre de você caindo de uma vassoura? – perguntou Harry olhando para um corte do rosto de Gina.

- Eu estava num jogo de quadribol, voce não sabe, mas eu entrei para o time das Harpias de Holyhead, e no meio do jogo eu comecei a sentir uma sensação ruim como se tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa com alguém, mas não liguei para isso, continuei jogando, mas ai veio às pontadas no meu coração, me deu uma tontura e desmaiei e isso fez com que eu caísse da vassoura, mas antes de desmaiar eu também vi um flash de luz e um vislumbre de você caído num chão escuro e cheio de sangue. – explicou Gina que tremeu no final.

- Eu acho que mesmo a quilômetros de distancia nós ainda podemos sentir um ao outro, nós temos uma ligação mesmo não estando... – falou Harry, mas parou.

- Harry, sobre isso, eu...

O que Gina iria dizer Harry não soube, porque a porta se abriu e Rony e Hermione adentraram no quarto. Gina pulou da cama, fazendo Harry se assustar.

- Gina, nós... – falou Rony, mas parou assim que viu o amigo encostado nos travesseiros, completamente acordado.

Hermione deu um grito histérico e se debulhou em lágrimas, correu até o amigo e o abraçou.

- Oh Harry, graças a Merlin, você está bem, nós tivemos medo que você... Oh Harry! – falou uma soluçante Hermione.

- Até você Rony? – perguntou Harry á Rony com um leve sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu? Não, claro que não. Eu sabia que você não iria se deixar abater tão fácil cara. – falou Rony todo convencido.

Todos olharam para Rony, deixando-o com as orelhas completamente vermelhas.

- Ta bem, sinceramente eu morri de medo, num momento meu melhor amigo entra em coma temporário, com a possibilidade de morrer e no outro eu recebo a notícia de que minha irmã despencou 20 metros da vassoura, e vocês acham que eu deveria estar sorrindo? – perguntou Rony.

- Não Rony, claro que não. – falaram em uníssono.

- Mas então Harry, como você acordou assim de repente? Há dias os medibruxos da França e de Londres estão tentando te tirar do coma e de uma hora pra outra você acorda. – falou Hermione já sabendo a resposta.

- Eu acho que alguma coisa dentro de mim acordou, e me deu uma razão para viver, Mione. – falou Harry sorrindo para a amiga.

A porta se abriu novamente e a Sra. Weasley entrou completamente apressada.

- Vocês não estão incomodando o Harry, né? Ele está em coma e a enfermeira disse para não incomodá-lo... – falou Molly, mas parou assim que viu o sorriso de Harry mais a frente - Oh meu Merlin – e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, certamente para esconder o espanto – ARTHUR CORRE AQUI! – gritou a mulher colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto.

O homem de aparência cansada adentrou o quarto euforicamente preocupado.

- O que foi Molly? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Não Sr. Weasley, eu estou bem, nunca estive melhor. – falou Harry sorrindo.

- Que bom que você está bem Har... – falou Sr. Weasley aliviado, mas parou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz do garoto. – O meu Merlin.

- Oh Harry querido, nós ficamos tão preocupados com o seu estado. Principalmente a Gina, ela não ficava quieta um segundo, mesmo tendo caído de 20 metros. – falou Molly abraçando Harry.

Harry sorriu para Sra. Weasley e lançou um olhar de reprovação a Gina.

- Depois a gente conversa. – sussurrou Harry de um jeito que só Gina o ouvi-se.


	16. Desculpa

**Capítulo XVI**

**Desculpa**

Se passará uma semana e Harry ainda continuava em total repouso no hospital St. Mungus, o moreno já começará a ficar impaciente, passava a maior parte do dia deitado naquela cama. A única coisa de bom nisso tudo era que Gina o visitava todos os dias depois dos treinos de quadribol, mas ainda não tinham conversado sobre eles, talvez tivessem um acordo mudo de não tocarem no assunto até que Harry saísse dali.

Depois de mais alguns dias Harry foi liberado para voltar para a casa, mas a Sra. Weasley insistiu para que passa-se alguns dias na Toca até que estivesse cem por sento curado, ele não teve outras opção a não ser aceitar.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley por me convidar, eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim sozinho naquele apartamento – falou Harry se levantando com a ajuda de Rony.

- Não tem de que querido.

- Mas antes de ir, eu preciso passar lá em casa para pegar algumas roupas Sra. Weasley, eu não sei o que aconteceu com os meus pertences que levei para a França – falou Harry.

- Não precisa querido, Hermione entrou em contato com o Ministério francês e eles mandaram as suas coisas, elas estão lá na Toca – falou Sra. Weasley sorrindo.

Harry sorriu para a amiga ao seu lado.

- Rony ajude o Harry a aparatar até a Toca – pediu Molly.

- Segure firme Harry – disse Rony pronto para aparatar.

- Espera um momento. Se não for muito incomodo, eu prefiro aparatar com Hermione, sabe... eu... acho mais seguro – falou Harry se lembrando da vez em que Rony aparatou e acabou esquecendo uma parte sua para trás.

Harry mancou até Hermione e Rony lhe lançou um olhar não muito agradável.

- Se você acha melhor Harry, então se segure em mim – disse Hermione desconsertada.

Harry passou o seu braço em torno do pescoço da amiga e se apoiou nela, de repente sentiu a estranha sensação de estar sendo empurrado a força para dentro de um grosso cano de borracha, não conseguia respirar, cada parte de seu corpo comprimia-se insuportavelmente, então quando pensou que ia sufocar, pode sentir a sensação de alivio, o cheiro da Toca tomou conta de seu consciente quando aterrissou no terreno da casa, cambaleou e quase caiu mas Hermione o segurou.

- Acho que perdi o costume de aparatar – falou Harry sorrindo para Hermione.

Logo em seguida Rony e a Sra. Weasley aparataram ao seu lado.

- Vamos entrar. Harry querido, você vai ficar no quarto de Jorge – falou Sra. Weasley pegando em seu braço e o ajudando a andar.

Harry pode ver neste instante a casa que considerou sua por tanto tempo, continuava da mesma forma que há virá oito meses. Mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi uma garota parada no parapeito da janela no terceiro andar, o seu cabelo vermelho vivo esvoaçava com o movimento do vento de primavera, e o seu sorriso era radiante tanto quanto o sol. _"Como é linda"_ – pensou Harry com um enorme sorriso. A ruiva desapareceu da janela fazendo com que Harry acordasse de seus devaneios.

Rony e Hermione ajudaram Harry a entrar em casa.

- Você deve estar com fome, querido – falou a Sra. Weasley.

- Estou, sinceramente àquela comida do hospital não era das melhores – assentiu Harry.

- Então vou preparar o almoço.

A mulher se retirou da sala e se encaminhou a cozinha. De repente ouviram barulhos vindos das escadas, passos apressados faziam com que escada ribombasse.

- Oi Harry como está se sentindo? – perguntou Gina sorrindo.

- Eu estou bem melhor, pronto para uma partida de quadribol – falou Harry.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, como se apenas pelo olhar pudesse ser dito tudo aquilo que sentiam, mas Rony os tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que notassem a presença dele e de Hermione.

- Então Harry vamos jogar uma partida de xadrez? – perguntou Rony

- Para que? Eu sei que vou perder mesmo, foi assim durante todos esses anos – falou Harry desanimado.

- Ah vamos lá! Quem sabe dessa vez você ganha – falou Rony.

- Você sempre fala isso e eu sempre perco, mas fazer o que, vamos jogar – concordou Harry.

Quando a Sra. Weasley os chamou para almoçar, Rony já havia ganhado três vezes de Harry que estava furioso. O garoto comeu como se não tivesse comido há meses que de certa forma era verdade. Quando terminou Harry pensou em dar uma volta e tomar um ar puro, mas a Sra. Weasley o impediu.

- Querido você não vai a lugar algum, o seu medibruxo receitou que ficasse deitado descansando – falou a matriarca Weasley.

- Mas Sra. Weasley, eu... – começou Harry.

- Sem mais, você vai deitar e descansar agora – falou a mulher colocando as mãos nos quadris, como Gina fazia.

- Esta bem – falou Harry um pouco assustado.

Harry subiu as escadas com a ajuda de Hermione, o garoto deitou-se na cama assim que a amiga o deixou sozinho, ficou encarando o teto por um longo tempo só pensando; pensando em uma certa ruiva, a imagem de Gina parada na janela de seu quarto lhe veio a cabeça._ "Como era linda" _– pensou Harry com um enorme sorriso.

Passara tanto tempo sem vê-la e agora estavam sobre o mesmo teto, ficava muito feliz em pensar que ela estava ali, a poucos metros de distância e não a quilômetros como era antes. Como sentirá a falta dela, teve tanto medo de perde-lá, mas agora estava tudo bem, sairá daquele hospital, estava em seu país e junto daqueles que amava daqueles que considerava sua família, junto de sua ruivinha, e isso já o deixava imensamente feliz, conversaria com Gina mais tarde, explicaria que não havia acontecido nada entre ele e Cho, que cairá num plano dela para que se separassem, explicaria que não deveria ter viajado deixando-a sozinha, explicaria que a amava e nunca deixará de amar, nem que para isso tivesse que matar outros Basiliscos, e depois de se desculpar tudo ficaria bem, iriam remarcar a data do casamento e teriam vários filhos. Harry adormeceu pensando no futuro e com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Harry acordou um pouco assustado, sonhará com o momento que esteve enfrentando Sutch, reviu mentalmente quando matará Joe, seu único amigo enquanto esteve na França, queria poder ter ido ao funeral dele, consolar a família que certamente sofria, sabia que era casado e tinha dois filhos. Harry se levantou devagar e foi até a porta e a abriu cuidadosamente, colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto e olhou para o olhou para o corredor vazio, a única coisa que se fazia ouvir era o silêncio, ou todos estavam ocupados demais ou haviam saído. Olhou novamente para o corredor e não avistou ninguém, saiu do quarto cautelosamente e desceu as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade, sua perna ainda doía quando tentava se apoiar nela.

Saiu para os jardins da Sra. Weasley, sentiu o vento passar por seus cabelos rebeldes os bagunçando mais ainda, caminhou mais um tempo passando pelo canteiro de rosas e pelo pequeno pomar, mas estacou assim que viu lindos cabelos ruivos, Gina estava sentada na grama e se recostava em uma árvore, olhava atentamente para a pequena lagoa a sua frente, Harry se aproximou cautelosamente da garota mas quando estava a uns poucos metros de distância...

- Não deveria estar descansando Harry? – perguntou Gina ainda olhando para a pequena lagoa.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou Harry chegando mais perto completamente confuso.

- Fiz o que? – rebateu a ruiva.

- Como você sabe que era eu que estava se aproximando?

- Porque mamãe foi até o Beco Diagonal, Hermione e Rony foram para o apartamento dela e papai está no Ministério então só sobramos nós dois aqui – respondeu Gina.

Harry sorriu com a idéia de estarem sozinhos.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro – respondeu a garota sem olhá-lo.

- Mas Gina, como você soube que tinha alguém se aproximando? Eu não fiz barulho algum – perguntou Harry a encarando.

- Essa eu não sei te explicar, eu simplesmente sei quando você está perto de mim, eu sinto a sua presença mesmo eu não te vendo, eu só sinto – falou Gina girando lentamente a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ficaram alguns minutos parados em silencio, só ouvindo o farfalhar das folhas acima de suas cabeças. Todo esse silêncio constrangedor fez com que Harry revisse tudo que iria falar e então respirou fundo e falou:

- Gina, eu...

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer, sei exatamente que iria dizer que não dormira com Cho Chang e que havia sido tudo armação para nos separar, que não deveria ter viajado e me deixado sozinha – falou Gina o olhando nos olhos.

- Bem, era isso que eu ia dizer, mas se quiser eu posso pensar em outra coisa – disse Harry com um meio sorriso.

Gina sorriu deixando o moreno mais abobado com o belo sorriso da ruiva.

- Não. Eu sabia que iria dizer isso, eu esperava que disse-se isso, mas o que realmente quero é te pedir desculpas, não, desculpas não, eu quero te pedir perdão Harry – falou Gina completamente séria.

- Perdão? Mas por quê? Eu que deveria lhe pedir perdão Gina, fui eu que não tentei conversar com você depois que saiu correndo e chorando do meu apartamento naquele dia, eu tive medo de pedir para que voltasse, tive medo de ouvir o que não queria – falou Harry se aproximando.

- Não Harry, eu que fiquei idiota, eu duvidei de você, eu deveria saber que você seria incapaz de me trair, nós estávamos de casamento marcado e eu simplesmente joguei tudo pro alto. Quando eu te vi ali deitado com aquela metida a chinesinha vagabunda que se enroscava em você como uma cobra foi como se o meu chão tivesse sumido, a raiva tomou conta de mim e a única solução era descontar o ódio que eu sentia descontar o ódio que eu sentia em você, naquele momento eu nem pensei na possibilidade de que tudo fosse uma armação, a única coisa que eu pensava era na raiva e no ódio que eu sentia. Depois de quase uma semana Hermione me fez abrir os olhos e enxergar o quanto eu estava sendo idiota e quando finalmente deixei o orgulho de lado e resolvi conversar com você, eu vejo Rony e Hermione falando para os meus pais que você havia viajado para França, e que só voltaria daqui a um ano, você tinha ido sem ao menos se despedir, eu ouvi quando Rony disse que você estava com um pouco de pressa, mas eu sabia porque não se despediu, você não quis se despedir de mim – desabafou Gina que agora chorava.

- Gina me desculpe, mas se eu viesse ate aqui me despedir e te visse provavelmente eu não conseguiria mais viajar – falou Harry limpando as lágrimas que molhavam a bochecha rosada da garota.

- Mas se estivéssemos juntos, você não iria ter viajado e não teria ficado em coma e quase morrido, foi tudo minha culpa – falou Gina deixando mais lágrimas escorrer-lhe pela face.

- Você não tem culpa de nada Gi...

- Claro que tenho, eu deveria saber, depois de tudo que passamos que você não me trairia – falou Gina olhando novamente para o lago e enterrando as mãos nos cabelos ruivos.

- Olha pra mim Gi, você não teve culpa de nada, eu acho que depois de tudo que passamos, nós ficamos com medo de perder um ao outro. Gina eu só quero que saiba que te amo mais que tudo nessa vida, foi você que salvou a minha vida quando eu estava em coma naquele hospital por dias, ninguém conseguirá me acordar, mas assim que eu ouvi a sua voz foi como se algo dentro de mim começasse a reagir, e quando eu senti você me beijando foi como se a vida tivesse me dado um dos maiores motivos para viver, viver por você. Eu te amo Gina Weasley, eu te amo mais que uma pessoa normal pode suportar, e eu estou dizendo que não sou normal, não sou normal por te amar tanto assim. Gina Molly Weasley pela terceira vez eu faço essa pergunta, volta pra mim? – perguntou Harry segurando as mãos frias da ruiva.

- E pela terceira vez eu respondo, claro que sim – falou Gina sorrindo.

Harry colocou as mãos no rosto de Gina, queria poder sentir aquela linda pelo sobre seus dedos, ela era tão macia e quente, sentia uma sensação incrível ao tocá-la, afastou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo, passou o seu dedo pelos lábios da garota, queria poder sentir e comprovar que tudo aquilo era real, não os sonhos que tivera na França.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, minha ruivinha, você não faz idéia do quanto.

Harry se aproximou mais de Gina e pode sentir a respiração pausada da garota, roçou seus lábios com os dela fazendo que arrepiasse e então o garoto os capturou num beijo que tanto ansiava desde que acordara no hospital, queria matar a saudade, passará quase um ano sem senti-la em seus braços, sem sentir o gosto de seus beijos.

Depois de longos minutos que pareceram vários dias ensolarados, eles se separaram os dois com as respirações ofegantes tentando colocar ar em seus pulmões, e de repente os dois começaram a rir, não sabiam por que, apenas riam.

Gina recostou sua cabeça no peito de Harry e este a puxou mais para perto, pode sentir aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro floral que tanto amava.

- Sabe Harry será que dessa vez nós vamos poder ser felizes juntos sem que ninguém mais atrapalhe? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que dessa vez nós vamos nos casar, comprar uma casa enorme e ter vários filhos – falou Harry acariciando seus cabelos.

- Harry, não me entenda mal, mas eu não quero ser igual a minha mãe, eu quero no máximo três.

Três está ótimo – falou o moreno sorrindo e apertando mais contra o seu corpo.

- Harry? – chamou Gina depois de algum tempo.

- Sim – respondeu Harry.

- Posso te falar uma coisa? – perguntou Gina.

- Claro.

- Quando esteve internado no St. Mungus uma enfermeira ficou muito de olho em você e a lambisgóia fazia questão de ir ao seu quarto de meia em meia hora para ver como você estava e se a aquela loira oxigenada voltar a olhar você eu azaro ela – falou Gina com a cara amarrada.

Harry riu.

- Do que está rindo? Isso não tem absolutamente nada de engraçado – falou a garota.

- Eu sentia falta disso, dos seus ataques de ciúmes bobos.

- Mais eu estou falando sério Harry Potter – disse Gina.

- Então se não gostou da minha enfermeira, você Srta. Weasley não quer se candidatar ao cargo? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso é uma oferta muito tentadora Sr. Potter, claro que aceito, você vai ficar curado em pouco tempo. – falou Gina o encarando com o mesmo sorriso maroto.

- Mas Gi, falando sério, se sua mão continuar a me mandar repousar a cada vez que eu dou dez passos vou acabar enlouquecendo, eu não agüento ficar deitado o dia todo – falou Harry.

- Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar de você pessoalmente.

Gina o puxou para mais um beijo e ficaram a admirar o por do sol pelo resto da tarde.


	17. O casamento

**Capitulo 17**

**O casamento**

Os dias se passaram e viraram meses, Harry e Gina estavam mais felizes do que nunca, passavam o tempo inteiro juntos, só se separavam para irem trabalhar, mas mesmo assim davam um jeito de se falarem. Rony estava completamente enojado de ver tantos beijos e carinhos melosos e essa vez era uma delas.

- Vocês dois vão acabar se engolindo se continuarem assim – falou Rony enojado de ver o casal se beijando a sua frente.

- Roniquinho, você sabe estragar a felicidade dos outros. Aposto que se Hermione estivesse aqui você não ia nem lembrar que Harry e eu existimos – falou Gina se soltando do namorado.

Rony ficou completamente vermelho, Harry e Gina riram da cara do ruivo.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione decidiram fazer um casamento duplo dali a duas semanas. Todos estavam ficando completamente loucos, a cerimônia e a festa iriam acontecer nos jardins da Toca assim como foi o de Gui e Fleur.

Todos estavam muito nervosos, mas a Sra. Weasley batia qualquer recorde. Uma semana antes do casamento a matriarca Weasley gritara com Rony porque ele ainda não havia comprado as alianças e muito menos as suas vestes para o casamento.

- Como assim? Você não comprou as alianças e nem as suas vestes Ronald, como você quer se casar sem alianças e um terno, vai se casar pelado e colocar o que no dedo de Hermione, Ronald? – falou a Sra. Weasley no meio da sala da Toca para que todos na casa ouvissem.

- Mas mãe...

- Mas nada Ronald, Harry já comprou as alianças e às vezes a rigor semana passada, então você vai até o Beco Diagonal e vai comprar as alianças e as vestes, você esta entendendo Ronald? – falou Sra. Weasley séria.

- Está bem mãe, amanhã sem falta eu vou lá e faço isso.

- Não Rony – falou a matriarca - Você não me entendeu, é pra fazer isso agora mesmo, a loja da Madame Malkin ainda está aberta, então trate de aparatar para o Beco Diagonal agora – ordenou Molly com as mãos na cintura.

Rony resmungou mais um pouco e aparatou com a cara emburrada.

Agora faltava apenas dois dias e a Sra. Weasley passara de preocupada e mandona á chorosa e comovida. Ela chorava toda vez que via o quarteto junto e fazia questão de abraçá-los.

- Me desculpe, eu só ando muito emocionada com tudo isso, não é todo dia que vemos os nossos filhos caçulas se casando, e... e Harry, Hermione, que são como mesmo filhos também, e estão casando – falou uma soluçante Sra. Weasley enxugando as lágrimas no avental.

- Nós entendemos Sra. Weasley – falou Hermione abraçando a futura sogra que ainda soluçava.

- Não se preocupe mamãe, não é porque Rony e eu estamos casando que vamos deixar de ser os seus filhinhos. Não é Ronald? – perguntou Gina ao irmão lançando um olhar que dizia "_confirma logo o que eu disse ou te azaro"_.

- Claro que sim, sempre seremos os seus filhos mãe – falou Rony sorrindo.

- Pode deixar Sra. Weasley eu cuidarei muito bem da sua caçulinha – disse Harry abraçando Gina por trás.

- E eu do seu caçula ruivo e teimoso, vou colocar ele na linha – falou Hermione sendo abraçada pó Rony.

A matriarca Weasley olhou para o quarteto parado a sua frente sorrindo.

- Vocês têm razão. Mas às vezes eu me lembro de vocês pequenininhos, correndo para jogar quadribol no pomar. E quando Harry todo envergonhado, perguntou como atravessava para a plataforma 9 ¾ , oh foi um dia inesquecível para os Weasley – falou a mulher abraçando os quatro com força como se pudesse colocar toda a felicidade de vê-los juntos num simples abraço.

Finalmente o grande dia chegara, a grande tenda branca fora armada no jardim pela manhã e o movimento na Toca era incontrolável. Se todos estavam prestes a enlouquecer antes do dia, agora estavam todos loucos com os últimos preparativos.

Harry passara na Toca pela manhã, dera um rápido beijo em Gina e logo aparatou com Rony para seu apartamento.

O casamento seria realizado ás 06:00 da tarde, mas as três Rony e Harry já estavam completamente prontos e apreensivos, andavam de um lado o outro e olhavam constantemente para o relógio na parede que a opinião deles estava ficando mais lento. Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui foram indicados para cuidar dos noivos, e agora os três estavam ficando completamente tontos de ver Harry e Rony indo e voltando cada vez mais apressados como se isso fizesse com que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

- Se você dois continuarem assim, vão acabar não se casando – falou Jorge acompanhando com os olhos os passos apressados do irmão e do cunhado.

- O QUE?! – gritaram os dois fuzilando Jorge com o olhar, que se encolheu no sofá com medo de ser estuporado a qualquer momento.

- Verdade, se continuarem assim vão acabar sendo soterrados pelo buraco que vocês vão abrir no chão de tanto andar – falou Jorge, e Carlinhos e Gui riram.

Harry e Rony não deram muito atenção para a piada do ruivo e recomeçaram a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. Passara-se 10 minutos, mas de repente Harry de um grito:

- CARAMBA! O tempo não passa como será que a Gina está? Eu preciso saber como ela esta, eu vou até a Toca ver se precisa de alguma coisa.

Harry estava prestes a aparatar, mas foi encurralado por Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos.

- Olha Harry, você não vai até a Toca, o noivo não pode ver a noiva, e você NÃO vai ver, nem que eu tenha que estuporar o noivo da minha irmã, e eu faria isso com o maior prazer – falou Jorge ameaçando pegar a varinha.

- Mas esta demorando demais, eu preciso saber com a Gina esta – falou Harry desabando no sofá ao lado de Gui e Rony.

- TIVE UMA IDEIA – gritou Harry – Jorge você vai fazer um favor pra mim...

Enquanto isso...

Na Toca a situação não era muito diferente, Gina e Hermione andavam de um lado para o outro. O cabelo e a maquiagem já estavam feitos, agora só faltava colocar o vestido.

Molly, Fleur, Sra. Granger e Luna Lovegood, acompanhavam os passos das garotas que iam e vinham com sem parar.

- Minha filha – chamou a Sra. Weasley – Acalme-se, sente-se e respire vocês duas já estão assim há meia hora, vão acabar com os pés de tanto andarem.

Gina parou, se virou para a mãe e colocou as mãos na cintura, uma bela imitação da matriarca Weasley.

- Mãe, eu estou a poucas horas de me tornar a Sra. Potter e como é que a senhora quer que eu tenha calma? – perguntou Gina.

A Sra. Weasley se levantou e foi ate a filha que ainda mantinha a expressão séria, passou os braços em volta da garota que pareceu relaxar.

- Olha Gina, eu sei o que esta sentindo, senti a mesma coisa quando me casei com o seu pai, é uma sensação estranha, mas mesmo assim maravilhoso, é como se o tempo fosse um incomodo a sua frente.

- Isso, é realmente como me sinto. Eu preciso saber como o Harry esta – falou Gina.

De repente a porta do quarto se abre e Jorge Weasley adentra já vestido com suas vestes de couro de dragão.

- Harry esta bem maninha, extremamente nervoso, mas esta bem, quase foi estuporado, mas esta bem – falou o ruivo com um enorme sorriso.

- Como assim foi quase estuporado? – perguntou Gina aos berros voltando a ficar nervosa.

- Calma Gina, é que seu noivo e o SEU noivo – apontou para Hermione – estavam quase abrindo um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. Gui, Carlinhos e eu já estávamos ficando loucos de ver aquilo, então Harry deu um ataque histérico repentino dizendo que iria vir ate aqui saber como você estava. Tivemos que acalmá-lo porque já estava prestes a aparatar pra cá. Eu ameacei de estuporá-lo se não se acalma-se, acho que ele percebeu que se estivesse inconsciente não poderia se casar, e então se acalmou um pouco, mas me mandou aqui para saber como você esta e lhe mandou também esse flor – falou tirando um rosa de dentro das vestes.

Gina a pegou e a cheirou, uma lágrima brotou no canto de seu olho e a deixou cair.

- Oh não, não vai começar a chorar, eu me dou bem com lágrimas – falou Jorge.

- Está tudo bem Jorge, são lágrimas de alegria – disse Gina rindo.

- Hum então está tudo bem por aqui, já terminei o meu trabalho por aqui, é melhor eu voltar pra á senão é capaz de Harry vir até aqui – falou Jorge se virando para sair do quarto.

- Espera Jorge, de um beijo em Harry por mim – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Maninha você acha mesmo que vou dar um beijo em um homem e ainda no noivo da minha irmã – falou Jorge com um falso tom ofensivo.

- Oh Jorge, eu me expressei mal, fale que eu mandei um beijo e fale que esta tudo bem – corrigiu Gina rindo.

- Fale para o Rony que também mandei um beijo – falou Hermione do fundo do quarto.

- Pode deixar, é melhor eu ir, é sério, Harry pode vir ate aqui atrás de mim – falou Jorge apontando para o próprio peito.

Jorge aparatou no meio da sala do apartamento no centro de Londres, mas quando viu já estava contra parede sendo prensado por Harry.

- O que ela disse? Você deu a flor a ela? – perguntou o moreno.

- Gina disse que esta tudo bem e mandou um beijo para você panacão, e Hermione mandou um para o outro panacão ruivo – falou Jorge tentando se soltar.

Harry o soltou e largou-se no sofá ao lado de Rony, os dois mantinham sorrisos bobos idênticos.

Os minutos se arrastavam com várias décadas, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui aparataram para a Toca para ajudarem a receber os convidados, deixando Harry e Rony sozinhos no apartamento, os noivos tinham que aparatar meia hora antes da cerimônia começar, mas faltando dez minutos Rony inventou de ir ao banheiro, mas Harry sabia que o amigo estava extremamente nervoso com ele mesmo estava e inventará a história do banheiro para poder colocar a cabeça no lugar antes que desmaiasse. Rony voltara três minutos depois, um pouco de cor havia voltado ao seu rosto, mas ainda continuava pálido.

- Vamos? – perguntou o ruivo nervosamente.

Harry suspirou e se adiantou ao amigo.

- Claro – respondeu ao ruivo.

Os dois aparataram juntos.

Gina estava completamente nervosa, estava trancada naquele quarto a tarde toda e Hermione tentava acalmá-la, mas era tudo muito inútil.

- Gina, vai dar tudo certo – falou Hermione.

- Mas é claro que vai dar certo, tem que dar certo Hermione, esse não é o problema, o meu único problema é que esta demorando demais – falou Gina emburrada.

E pela segunda vez naquele dia a porta do quarto se abriu com estrondo e Luna Lovegood adentrou o aposento assustando as duas garotas. Luna vestia um belo vestido azul com bordados de prata, os cabelos estavam levemente presos em um rabo de cavalo e algumas mechas loiras caiam-lhe sobre a face, os olhos azuis brilhava de excitação.

- Harry e Rony acabaram de aparatar nos jardins – falou Luna.

Gina parecera não entender muito bem o que a amiga falara porque ficou a encarando por um longo tempo se ao menos dizer algo. Luna mantinha um sorriso radiante que foi sumindo gradativamente. Hermione cutucou fortemente Gina nas costelas, fazendo com que a ruiva voltasse a si.

- O que você disse Luna? – perguntou Gina.

- Harry e Rony estão aqui, acabaram de aparatar no jardim – falou Luna novamente.

Assim que ouviu o que a garota disse, Gina pareceu congelar no lugar, sua pele adquiria um cor pálida e começara a tremer levemente as mãos, Hermione percebeu o estado da amiga, pegou uma das mãos que estava completamente gelada.

- Luna me ajuda aqui, Gina vai acabar desmaiando se não se sentar – falou Hermione segurando o braço da amiga.

As duas garotas fizeram com que Gina se sentasse na cama e esperaram para ver se falava alguma coisa.

- Gina – chamou à amiga – você esta bem?

- Você disse que o Harry está aqui? – perguntou Gina finalmente.

- É foi o que eu disse, ele esta lá nos jardins cumprimentando os convidados – falou Luna voltando a sorrir.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, eu vou me casar em poucos minutos – concluiu Gina levantando-se de repente, assustando as duas garotas.

- Calma Gina, eu sei que está nervosa, mas tenta se aclamar, esta bem? – falou Hermione olhando nos olhos cor de mel da amiga.

- Tudo bem – concordou Gina.

Harry e Rony estavam no altar à espera das noivas, ambos usavam vestes brancas, a camisa era de um azul muito claro e a gravata era de um branco lívido dando destaque. Harry estava completamente nervoso, olhava constantemente para o relógio no pulso e para a entrada da tenda onde as garotas iriam entrar.

- Rony – chamou Harry – a Gina desistiu de se casar comigo.

- Não, claro que não – falou Rony se virando para o amigo.

- Então porque, estão demorando tanto? – perguntou Harry nervoso.

- Eu não sei, talvez...

Mas Harry não soube o que Rony iria dizer por que uma musica começou a tocar ao longe, todos os convidados giraram a cabeça para a entrada da tenda. Gina estava parada ao lado de Hermione, as duas usavam vestidos tradicionalmente brancos; o da ruiva era um tomara que caia com um leve decote, o vestido moldava todas as suas belas curvas, o que Harry logo percebeu com entusiasmo, os cabelos estavam encaracolados nas pontas e com uma flor branca presa na lateral da cabeça. Hermione usava um leve vestido de cetim branco com pequenos detalhes em prata, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, mas alguns fios caiam-lhe pelo rosto.

O Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Granger conduziram as duas garotas ate o altar onde Harry e Rony sorriam debilmente, todos as olhavam com ar de admiração. Para Gina aquela caminha ate ao altar parecia-lhe cada vez mais longa, mas finalmente chegou. O deu um beijo na filha e deu um abraço em Harry.

- Obrigado Harry, obrigado por fazê-la feliz – sussurrou o velho homem de um jeito que só o garoto o ouvisse.

Harry sorriu e o viu se afastar e se juntar a esposa que já estava com os olhos marejados. A sensação de ansiedade perpassava a tenda deixando o ambiente extasiado, nesse momento Harry se virou para Gina que tinha um sorriso radiante e foi como se o mundo ao seu redor desaparece-se, aquele sorriso, ele sabia que aquele sorriso era dele, um sorriso especialmente para ele, feito para ele, e sabia que veria esse sorriso por toda a sua vida. Harry a pegou pela mão e se virou para o bruxo_cerimonialista que estava postado diante dos dois casais, o silêncio tomou conta do local e a música que tocava ao fundo foi totalmente desligada._

_- Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois casais..._

_O pensamento de Harry agora divagava para além dali, olhou sorrateiramente para a mulher ao seu lado, parecia que Gina estava prestando atenção nas palavras do bruxo que certamente falava sobre os tempos difíceis que passaram, não sabia exatamente o que estava falando, só escutava palavras como "amor" e "luta", seus pensamentos iam além disso, flashes de sua vida passavam na cabeça, lembrava-se de quando soubera que era bruxo, foi a partir daí que sua vida começou de verdade, lembrou da primeira vez que virá Gina, uma menininha de dez anos, triste por ver seus irmãos irem para Hogwarts e deixá-la, lembrou das aventuras que passou com Rony e Hermione, seus melhores amigos, seus irmãos, aqueles que sempre ajudaram-no, o trio maravilha de Hogwarts, o trio de ouro, sempre seria assim, e se lembrou do primeiro beijo dele e de Gina na frente de mais de cinqüenta pessoas na sala comunal da Grifinória , sorriu com tudo isso, depois de tudo o que passou agora ele estava no altar se casando com o amor da sua vida, seu sonho finalmente iria se realizar, finalmente teria uma família, finalmente será o que seus pais foram algum dia. _

_Uma voz clara e meio cantada o chamou a realidade._

_- Ronald Abílio Weasley, você aceita se casar com Hermione Jane Granger para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe? – perguntou o bruxo franzino._

_- Aceito – falou Rony com um sorriso radiante._

_- Hermione Jane Granger, você aceita se casar com Ronald Abílio Weasley para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?_

_- Aceito – falou Hermione a beira das lagrimas._

_O bruxo agora se virará para Harry e Gina._

_- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita se casar com Harry Tiago Potter para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?_

_- Sim – falou Gina o olhando._

_- Harry Tiago Potter, você aceita se casar com Ginevra Molly Weasley para amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separe? _

_- Sim, mas... eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras antes – falou Harry se virando para Gina e pegando as suas delicadas mãos frias – Gina, eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo nesse momento, eu me lembro claramente de quando nos vimos pela primeira vez na estação de King Cross, assim que te vi eu senti alguma coisa dentro do meu coração, como se ele tivesse encontrado alguma coisa que estivesse procurando a muito tempo, mas nem liguei muito, pensava que aquela sensação era do fato de eu ter descoberto que era um bruxo. No ano seguinte você foi para Hogwarts, Rony vivia me dizendo que você falava demais e que era muito brincalhona com todos, mas nunca via esse lado que ele tanto falava e até hoje eu não sei por que – falou Harry com um fingido ar sonhador e todos riram - Mas quando soube que a lembrança de Tom Riddle havia levado você para a Câmara Secreta, foi como se tivessem tirado alguma coisa de mim, eu te salvei e mais uma vez eu fui idiota por não enxergar algo que estava na minha frente, eu pensei que toda aquela sensação de te perder, todo aquele medo de encontrá-la morta naquela câmara era de justamente ser a irmãzinha caçula do meu melhor amigo e deixei mais uma vez de lado aquele sentimento esquisito. Precisou de mais três anos para que finalmente caísse a ficha, precisei que você estivesse com outros caras para que finalmente me desse conta de que eu sempre te amei, mas eu não podia te colocar em risco, não quando eu já havia perdido tantos que eu amava, e eu sabia que se te perdesse seria o fim, eu não suportaria, eu não podia te colocar em risco, não quando tinha alguém capaz de matar qualquer um que tivesse alguma ligação com Harry Potter, não sabe o quanto sofri sabendo que não podia te tocar, passei meses sem saber notícia suas, só soube que estava sendo torturada em Hogwarts e isso acabava comigo, isso doía mais do qualquer coisa, mais do que qualquer maldição, e a única coisa que me dava força era saber que algum dia eu poderia estar aqui num altar, me casando com você, mas alguns meses atrás eu quase morri e você Gina me salvou, me fez voltar a vida, e sabe porque? Porque você simplesmente é a minha vida e eu não posso viver sem ela, eu não posso viver sem você. Eu te amo Gina Molly Weasley, eu te amo Gina _Molly Weasley Potter.

Gina estava aos prantos, chorava silenciosamente, as lagrimas desciam como duas cascatas.

- Eu te amo Harry Potter, eu te amo meu menino de olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos – falou Gina, e Harry sorriu.

Os casais colocaram as alianças e voltaram a olhar para o bruxo que os olhava silenciosamente.

- Os noivos podem beijar as noivas – falou o bruxo emocionado com as palavras do rapaz.

Harry beijou Gina e Rony faz o mesmo com Hermione, todos aplaudiram os dois casais de pé, o quarteto virá várias pessoas chorando ou fazendo força para não chorar.

Harry tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e acenou para as cadeiras que no mesmo momento foram para os lados dando espaço a uma pista de dança, a música recomeçara a tocar e os dois casais foram em direção ao centro da pista e começaram a dançar suavemente.

- Obrigado Sr. Potter, pelas palavras – sussurrou Gina no ouvido do marido.

- Não tem de que Sra. Potter – falou Harry e ambos riram.

Os dois riram e Harry a segurou pela cintura e a levantou no ar a rodando, mas imediatamente a colocou no chão novamente e a trouxe mais para perto.

- Sabe Gi, aquilo que eu disse sobre eu ter sentido alguma coisa quando te vi pela primeira vez na estação é verdade – falou Harry.

- Então porque nunca me disse? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- Eu não sei, talvez até eu mesmo nunca tivesse me dado conta, mas agora tudo se encaixa.

- Não entendo – falou Gina maneando a cabeça.

- Para falar a verdade eu não tinha me dado conta até um momento atrás, eu não escutei nada do que aquele bruxo da cerimônia disse então os meus pensamentos foram até anos atrás, minha vida se passou como num filme. Então eu me dei conta de que eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas nunca me dava conta disso. Entendeu agora?

- Sim – falou Gina o beijando.

A música parou e vários convidados foram cumprimentar o casal. A partir de agora o destino de Harry e Gina estavam entrelaçados pelo resto de suas vidas.


	18. Vida de casados

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Vida de casados**

- O que acha desta? – perguntou Harry apontando para uma casa á venda nas redondezas de Ottery St. Catchpole, não muito longe da Toca, ficava logo após as montanhas.

- A casa é bonita, Harry, mas eu queria algo mais longe da casa dos meus pais, conhecendo a minha mãe como eu a conheço vai praticamente morar aqui e eu sou casada agora e você não vai querer a sua sogra morando na sua casa, vai? – perguntou Gina o olhando.

- Está bem, vamos ver outra – falou Harry imaginando a Sra. Weasley todos os dias na sua casa e estremeceu com a idéia.

- Porque você não aceita aquela casa no vilarejo de Godric Hollows? Ela é linda e aconchegante – reclamou Gina.

- Eu já disse, não sei se estou pronto para morar no lugar em que meus pais foram mortos, num lugar onde quase fui morto – falou Harry.

- Mas Harry, nós não vamos morar onde seus pais morreram, a casa fica próxima do vilarejo, fica em cima de um rochedo enorme.

Harry a olhou e se deu por vencido.

- Ta bem, mas eu escolho os moveis – falou ele finalmente sorrindo.

- Ótimo – disse Gina dando pulinhos de alegria e sorrindo vitoriosa.

Harry a puxou para mais perto e a beijou, logo em seguida aparataram para Godric Hollows, o sol de verão batia nas águas do pequeno riacho que atravessava a cidade. Subiram o pequeno morro e encontraram uma casa com dois andares e de um leve tom de verde.

- É linda, não é? – perguntou Gina.

- É sim. Vamos entrar – falou Harry.

- Claro – concordou Gina.

Harry a pegou pela mão e andaram até a porta da frente da casa, apertaram a campainha e um homem robusto e careca atendeu a porta.

- Olá, sou Robert Goguivict, corretor de imóveis, estão procurando uma casa? – perguntou ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Harry Potter e essa aqui é minha esposa Gina Potter, nós estamos sim procurando uma casa e achamos essa muito bonita e gostaríamos de dar uma olhada – falou Harry apertando a mão do Sr. Goguivict.

- Ah claro, entrem, essa casa é perfeita para vocês. Há quanto tempo estão casados? – perguntou o homem.

- Faz apenas um mês – falou Gina admirando a bela sala de estar.

- Faz pouco tempo. Olhe, a sala é bem grande e confortável – falou Goguivict os conduzindo até o centro da sala.

Depois de olharem toda a casa, Harry e Gina decidiram que era perfeita para eles, tinha quatro quartos espaçosos, e uma bela vista para a pequena cidade, se mudariam dentro de uma semana para a nova casa dos Potters.

Gina e Hermione estavam no ex-quarto da ruiva, na Toca, a amiga a ajudava a fazer a mudança para a nova casa.

- Pelas Barbas de Merlin, Gina aonde você arrumou tanta roupa? Parece que nunca acaba – falou Hermione com uma montanha de blusas nos braços.

- Eu não tenho culpa de ter um marido perfeito que gosta de me dar roupa praticamente todo dia – falou Gina rindo.

- Pensei que não gostasse disso – disse Hermione.

- E não gosto, mas cansei de falar para parar de me dar roupas, não adianta muita coisa, eu falo isso num dia e no outro ele chega com uma sacola de uma loja – falou Gina.

Em falar em marido, cadê os nossos? – perguntou Hermione colocando as roupas dentro de uma grande mala.

- O meu está fazendo a mudança do apartamento para a nossa casa, mas o seu deve estar ajudando-o – falou Gina.

- Então vamos? Você já pegou tudo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Já peguei tudo. Vamos então – falou Gina apontando a varinha para a enorme mala e fazendo com que flutuasse.

Hermione saiu do quarto carregando outra mala pequena. Antes de sair, Gina deu uma ultima olhada para o seu velho quarto, fechou a porta e saiu.

Ao descer pelas escadas tortuosas da casa, encontrou o Sr. Weasley abraçado ao uma chorosa Molly, e Hermione tentando acalmá-la.

- Mãe não fique assim, eu não vou me mudar para fora do país, poderá visitar o Harry e mim quando quiser – falou Gina aproximando-se.

- Oh Gina, não é fácil tão fácil assim, ainda me lembro de todos os meus filhos correndo por essa casa, me lembro de brigar com Fred e Jorge, não é tão fácil para uma mãe ver seus filhos crescendo, se casando e mudando, Rony saiu de casa há duas semanas e agora é a minha única filha, mas eu vou lidar com isso – falou a Sra. Weasley saindo do abraço do marido e limpando o rosto do avental velho.

Gina se aproximou da mão e a abraçou, queria poder colocar naquele abraço todo o carinho que sentia, queria lhe agradecer por tudo que já havia feito por ela.

- Obrigado mãe, por tudo – falou Gina dando um beijo na face molhada da mulher.

- Minha filha, não tem nada do que agradecer sou sua mãe, minha função é essa – disse Molly sorrindo.

Gina se separou da mãe e abraçou seu pai; despediu-se e aparatou para sua casa. Minha casa, isso sou extremamente estranho – pensou Gina com um leve sorriso brincando no canto do lábio.

Harry estava parado na porta da frente com Rony, o moreno exibia um enorme sorriso de satisfação. Este ajudou a mulher a carregar as malas para dentro da casa. Os quatro se sentaram na grande sala para tomar chá.

- Como foi a reação da sua mão Gi? – perguntou Harry bebericando seu chá fumegante.

- Chorou o tempo inteiro, mas vai conseguir superar isso – falou Gina.

- Eu imaginei que essa seria a reação da mamãe, quando sai de casa semana passada, ela passou uns quatro dias chorando, imaginei que como você é a filha única a situação ia ser bem pior – falou Rony pousando a xícara na mesinha de centro.

- Valeu Rony, me fez sentir mais culpada do que já estou – disse Gina seriamente.

- Me desculpa, mas que é verdade é sim. Você disse a frase "mágica"? – perguntou Rony.

- O que? – perguntaram os três em uníssono.

- Aquela frase "você pode nos visitar quando quiser". Você disse, não foi? – perguntou Rony encarando-a.

- Bem, eu disse, mas não quer dizer que...

- Você fez um convite para a mamãe, eu não dou menos de vinte e quatro horas para ele esta batendo aqui, ou até menos.

- Ronald, não seja dramático – ralhou Hermione.

- Eu não estou sendo dramático, você mesma sabe, mamãe passou um dia inteiro lá em casa e só foi embora porque papai a forçou a ir, senão teríamos que arrumar o quarto de hospedes no primeiro dia na nossa casa. E aposto que Harry não vai querer morar com a sogra – falou Rony.

Conversaram durante toda a tarde, quando o pôr-do-sol atingiu as colinas do pequeno vilarejo abaixo, Rony e Hermione despediram-se e aparataram.

- Enfim a sós – falou Harry sentando novamente no sofá e puxando Gina para que senta- se em seu colo.

- Você não gosta da presença dos seus amigos Potter? – perguntou Gina lançando um olhar reprovador ao marido.

- Claro que gosto, eu só queria ter um momento a sós com a minha esposa, na nossa casa... Esquisito isso poder dizer nossa casa, não acha? – disse Harry a apertando mais contra si.

- Acho, mas é um esquisito que eu adoro – falou Gina e em seguida o beijou.

O beijo foi ficando mais profundo, as mãos de ambos percorriam caminhos já conhecidos, Harry apertou o corpo de Gina contra o seu, fazendo com que ela gemesse, a ruiva arqueou seu pescoço para trás e deixou com que Harry distribui-se beijos pela área exposta.

- O que você acha de estrearmos a nossa cama? – perguntou Harry ofegante.

- Seria ótimo Sr. Potter – falou Gina sorrindo marotamente.

Harry se levantou e a pegou nos braços, subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto com um leve chute, colocou-a na cama e voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo – sussurrou Harry pontuando cada palavra com um beijo.

Gina soltou um leve gemido e fez com que Harry mudasse de posição, ficando por cima do marido.

- E você é o homem mais sexy do mundo – falou Gina abrindo os botões da camisa de Harry.

Voltaram novamente a se beijar, o mundo ao redor parecia sumir quando ficavam juntos, nada poderia atrapalhar, mas... ao longe escutaram algo tocar mas não deram atenção.

Gina agarrou os cabelos de Harry e o beijou mais intensamente e novamente escutaram o barulho irritante.

Rolaram na cama e Harry ficou por cima de Gina, tirando a blusa que ela usava, ficando apenas com o sutiã de renda que ele adorava. E mais uma vez o tilintar irritante invadiu-lhes os ouvidos.

-MAS QUE DIABOS É ISSO? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- Eu acho que é a campainha.

Harry se levantou rapidamente e encaminhou-se até a porta. Chegou até o hall da porta da frente e a abriu, um casal estava parado com enormes sorrisos que foram sumindo gradativamente.

- Harry – chamou Gina descendo as escadas – O que foi...

Gina estacou assim que percebeu que a porta da frente estava aberta, olhou para Harry que também estava sem reação, olhou para o casal parado na soleira da porta e olhou para si mesma, estava apenas de jeans e sutiã.

- Mãe? Pai? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Gina se escondendo atrás de Harry que também estava sem camisa.

- Er... oi minha filha, nós pensamos em fazer uma visitinha , mas acho que atrapalhamos alguma coisa – falou a Sra. Weasley ruborizada.

A ruiva sentiu se rosto corar igual ao da mãe, olhou de relance para Harry e viu que ele também estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Não mãe, nós só estávamos desarrumando as malas, bem... que bom que vieram, entrem e se sentem, enquanto isso, eu vou... eu vou ali. Harry fique com eles – falou Gina subindo as escadas correndo.

Harry deu passagem para o Sr e Sra. Weasley entrarem. O moreno os conduziu até a sala de estar e se sentaram. O silêncio constrangedor reinou na sala. Harry pegou uma almofada e escondeu o peito nu atrás dela. O moreno queria enfiar a cabeça em algum lugar, mas antes que pudesse colocar esse plano em pratica, Gina voltará completamente vestida com a blusa que algum momento atrás ele tirará com uma enorme satisfação

- Por que demorou tanto? Sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina assim que ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- Você tem mania de tirar a minha roupa e joga - lá pelo quarto, dessa vez tive de pega-lá em cima do guarda roupa – sussurrou Gina de volta – trouxe uma camisa pra você.

Harry a pegou e vestiu rapidamente.

- Então pai... mãe... o que devo a honra de recebê-los aqui? – perguntou Gina como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Queríamos fazer um visita para você e Harry, Jorge também queria vir, mas teve que ir jantar com os pais de Angelina, eu acho que o pai dela vai acabar fazendo Jorge se casar com a moça. Já é a quarta vez que o Sr. Johnson o chama para jantar, deve estar esperando que num deste jantares ele faça o pedido – falou a Sra. Weasley meio envergonhada.

- Ótimo, tomará que Jorge se case , iria ser hilário ver o meu querido irmão com uma responsabilidade, imagine quando eles tiverem filhos, do jeito que Jorge é, vai acabar usando o bebê como cobaia para seus produtos da loja – falou Gina tentando tirar o constrangimento que invadia a sala.

- Seria muito bom ver isso – falou Harry forçando um sorriso.

- Mãe – chamou Gina – não quer vir até a cozinha e me ajudar a fazer o chá?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, como se pudesse dizer _"Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho com o seu pai"._

- Ah claro querida, já volto Arthur – falou Molly se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha com Gina.

Harry se virou para o Sr. Weasley que o encarava atentamente, deu um sorriso amarelo para o sogro e tentou puxar conversa.

- Então, como vai indo aquele caso em que os trouxas estão sendo transformados em animais? Já pegaram quem está fazendo isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Estamos quase conseguindo, já sabemos que é uma quadrilha de engraçadinhos não muito grande, pegaremos eles com facilidade – respondeu Arthur .

- Que bom – falou Harry que agora encarava as próprias pernas.

- Olha Harry, eu sei que não foi muito bom Molly e eu termos aparecido aqui sem avisar, sabemos que atrapalhamos alguma coisa, e não fique constrangido por isso – falou rapidamente vendo que Harry corou furiosamente – Vocês são casados, não devem explicações nem mim e nem a Molly. Mas quero pedir que tenha um pouco de calma com Molly, ela anda muito triste por seus dois últimos filhos terem saído de casa, hoje, depois que Gina se despediu, ela foi até o quarto dela e dormiu chorando por lá a tarde toda. Pensei em trazê-la até aqui, então provavelmente ela passará aqui todo dia durante uma semana, só até ela acostumar com esse novo modo. Eu peço, por favor, que tenha paciência Harry – disse Sr. Weasley.

- Está tudo bem Sr. Weasley, mas nos avise quando virem, aquilo foi constrangedor.

- É, foi sim – falou Sr. Weasley sorrindo.

Gina e a Sra. Weasley voltaram logo depois com uma bandeja com quatro xícaras fumegantes de chá. Conversaram por muito tempo até que a Sra. Weasley viu as horas no relógio pendurado acima da lareira, despediram-se e acompanharam o casal até a porta onde os viram aparatar.

- Você acha que virá mais alguém nos visitar? Por se não eu queria continuar aquilo que seus pais atrapalharam – falou Harry fechando a porta e se virando para a mulher com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não sei não, talvez Hagrid tenha sabido da nossa casa nova e venha nos visitar, ou até Minerva, mas você poderia me refrescar a memória, o que estávamos fazendo antes de quase morrermos de vergonha? – perguntou Gina jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

- Não vou te falar – falou Harry ficando sério de repente.

- Porque não? – perguntou Gina fazendo bico.

- Por que eu vou te mostrar.

Harry pegou Gina nos braços e subiu pelas escadas como fizera mais cedo, abriu a porta e a colocou sobre os lençóis já bagunçados da cama. O moreno roçou seus lábios na pele branca do pescoço de Gina fazendo-a arrepiar todo o corpo. A ruiva o puxou para mais perto e capturou seus lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonante. Gina tirou-lhe a camisa que usava, mas sem pararem de se olhar, o contado que mantinham era único e cheio de amor. Harry ajudou-a a tirar suas roupas e tirou a sua calça com facilidade e rapidez, mas pararam ao mesmo tempo, os dois ajoelhados na cama, se encararam por um longo tempo em silencio sem ao menos dizer nada, o único barulho que se ouvia era das suas respirações calmas e o batucar da leve chuva que acabará de começar nas janelas, e como se houvessem planejado, os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo...

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo.

Sorriram um para o outro, e naquela noite se amaram como nunca, sabiam que haviam começado uma jornada repleta de surpresas e muitas vezes assustadora, uma vida juntos, uma vida de casados.


	19. Feliz Aniversário Papai

**Capítulo IX **

**Feliz Aniversário Papai**

Se passará três anos, Rony e Hermione continuavam juntos, Jorge e Angelina haviam se casado e estavam esperando um filho e Carlinhos continuava solteiro.

Harry e Gina não podiam estar mais felizes, a vida de ambos estava perfeita, parecia até que viviam uma constante lua-de-mel.

Era uma manhã de domingo, o que significava um almoço na Toca com toda a família.

- Harry, meu amor, acorda, nós vamos nos atrasar para o almoço na Toca, mamãe não gosta quando nos atrasamos – falou Gina abrindo as janelas deixando com que a luz matinal entrasse.

Harry cobriu a cabeça com o lençol e resmungou alguma coisa.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Harry ainda sonolento.

- Quase meio-dia dormioco, então trate de levantar – falou Gina puxando o lençol.

Harry se sentou na cama e pegou seus óculos no criado ao seu lado, se levantou e encaminhou-se até o banheiro. Passados alguns minutos eles se vestiram e aparataram em frente à Toca.

- Ola Harry e Gina – falou Hermione saindo de trás da casa.

- Oi Hermione, como vai? – perguntou Gina.

- Bem, vamos entrar, todos estão lá atrás, estávamos esperando só vocês chegarem. Porque demoraram? – perguntou Hermione.

- O Sr. Dormioco aqui não queria acordar – falou Gina rindo.

Foram para trás da casa onde havia uma grande mesa, toda a família estava presente, Gui, Fleur e a pequena Victoria que brincava com uma varinha de brinquedo, Jorge e Angelina, está já estava com uma grande barriga de seis meses. Carlinhos com a nova namorada, Percy com o mesmo ar formal de sempre e o pequeno Ted que correu para abraçar o padrinho assim que o viu.

- Como vai Ted? – perguntou Harry o pegando no colo.

- Bem tio Harry, pensei que não viria hoje, todos estávamos esperando você e a tia Gina chegarem – falou Ted.

- Mas é clero que eu viria, não ia deixar de ver meu afilhado preferido – falou Harry bagunçado os cabelos de Ted que passará de um verde limão ao tom normal deles, igual ao do pai.

- Mas tio Harry eu sou seu único afilhado.

Harry sorriu e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga de Ted que se contorcia de tanto rir. Gina os observava e seus pensamentos divagaram para duas semanas atrás, para um assunto que a perturbava a algum tempo.

**Flashback**

Harry havia levado-a para jantar num restaurante depois do treino de quadribol. Era uma sexta-feira á noite, eles aparataram em um beco no centro de Londres e caminharam entre os pedestres da movimentada rua. Pararam em frente a um restaurante iluminado, entraram e se sentaram. Logo depois os pedidos já haviam chegado, conversavam e riam em quanto comiam, mas quando já estavam perto de terminarem o prato principal Gina começou a sentir seu estômago embrulhar e saiu correndo para o banheiro e acabou vomitando. Harry ficou totalmente assustado e preocupado, Gina mentiu dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas na verdade se sentia mal desde que acordará, mas não queria preocupá-lo, estava se sentindo enjoada com tudo e com todos, não suportava o cheiro de nada, principalmente comida e toda vez que aparatava sentia como se fosse desmaiar.

**Fim do Flashback **

Mas será que era possível? Claro que era possível, aliás, ela e Harry eram dois adultos completamente saudáveis, mas... Será que estava? Teria que falar com Hermione urgentemente.

Harry e Gina cumprimentaram todos e se sentaram ao lado de Rony e Hermione, o almoço foi servido e todos poderão comer a maravilhosa comida da Sra. Weasley. Os homens conversavam sobre quadribol e as mulheres sobre a nova tendência bruxa para o verão. Gina aproveitou tosa essa distração para conversar com Hermione que brincava com Ted.

- Hermione, preciso conversar com você em particular – sussurrou Gina de um jeito que só o moreno ouvisse.

- Claro – falou a amiga se levantando e indo em direção da casa.

Entraram e foram até onde era o antigo quarto de Gina, a morena fechou a porta com um feitiço e lançou um abaffiato no quarto.

- Hermione, eu... – começou Gina.

- Eu já sei o que você vai me dizer Gina, e para responder a sua dúvida, eu acho que é bem provável que esteja – falou Hermione se sentando na cama e a olhando com o costureiro olhar de sabe-tudo.

- Mas... Mas como você sabe o que vou te perguntar? – perguntou Gina arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Harry anda muito preocupado com você e como sempre ele recorre a mim quando tem alguma duvida me disse quando você passou mal no restaurante, ele me disse que você não anda se alimentando direito e também falou que todas ás vezes que vocês aparatam você fica esquisita, como se fosse vomitar ou algo do tipo. Ele está muito preocupado com você, mas não se preocupe, eu não disse nada sobre minhas suspeitas – falou Hermione.

- Então você acha que...

- é Gina, eu acho que você esteja grávida sim- concluiu Hermione.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu, de repente alargou-se um enorme sorriso, mas logo foi substituído por uma expressão séria que assustou Hermione.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

- Mas Hermione, nós não temos certeza de que eu realmente esteja grávida – falou Gina se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Olha, tem um jeito fácil de saber, podemos fazer o teste mágico agora mesmo, se quiser.

- Ótimo.

- Me dá a sua varinha – pediu Hermione.

Gina lhe entregou a varinha e está apontou para o ventre da ruiva.

- Olha, fique com a varinha apontada para a sua barriga e depois de 5 minutos já poderemos saber se você está grávida – falou Hermione.

Passaram cinco longos minutos, Gina já estava cansada de segurar a varinha daquele modo.

- Eu acho que já está bom – falou Hermione olhando seu relógio de pulso.

Gina retirou a varinha apontada para a sua barriga e a segurou no alto, de repente ela começou a tremer e o quarto explodiu em faíscas rosa.

- E então? – perguntou a ruiva sem ao menos entender nada.

- Gina você está grávida – falou Hermione a abraçando.

- Eu estou grávida – falou alisando a barriga.

- Então. Quando vai contar ao Harry? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso radiante.

Gina a encarou, sua expressão era séria agora.

- Eu não vou contar ao Harry...

- Ah que otim... QUE? Como assim não vai contar ao Harry? Ele é o pai, precisa saber. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar super feliz, não era isso que vocês queriam já faz um tempão? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu sei que ele vai ficar feliz Hermione, ele quer um filho tanto quanto eu, só que você não me deixou terminar, eu não vou contar a ele por enquanto, o aniversário dele é daqui a uma semana e meia, quero dar esse presente a ele, e você vai me ajudar.

- Mas Gina isso é perigoso, você deve ter no mínimo um mês de gravidez e já está enjoada com tudo e não está se alimentando direito, você precisa de um acompanhamento médico. O aniversário do Harry é daqui a duas semanas e se acontecer alguma coisa? E se sua pressão abaixar? E se aumentar? Você pode colocar a vida sua e do seu filho em risco – falou Hermione.

- Mas é por isso que você vai me ajudar, sabe com deve ser feito o acompanhamento, eu sei que já estudou um pouco de medicina bruxa. Eu estou te pedindo Hermione, me ajuda, sei que Harry vai ficar muito feliz.

- Está bem. Você venceu, mas se alguma coisa acontecer, EU é que vou contar ao Harry.

- Ótimo. Harry não desconfiou de nada, né? – perguntou Gina.

- Não. Ele pensa que você esta um pouco estressada com o trabalho. Depois que você ficou como titular no time, ele pensa que você está cansada. Não se preocupe, Homens não percebem quando estamos grávidas, mamãe vive dizendo isso. Bem, acho melhor voltarmos, eles podem dar por nossa falta – falou Hermione se levantando da cama.

- Hermione, não diga nada ninguém, está bem? Em ao Rony ou minha mãe.

- Está bem Gina, não vou falar nada a ninguém, fique tranqüila – falou Hermione sorrindo – mas se acontecer algum coisa, eu...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Vai contar ao Harry sem pensar duas vezes.

Elas saíram do quarto e se juntaram aos outros que pareceram não notar a ausência das garotas.

Se passará duas semanas, Gina se sentia mais enjoada a cada dia. Ia ao banheiro direto, mas não deixará Harry notar que estava com alguma coisa. Felizmente ele não desconfiava de nada, assim como Hermione tinha dito.

O aniversário de Harry iria ser no dia seguinte. Gina arrumou, com a ajuda dos Weasley e Hermione, uma festa surpresa na Toca, onde todos os seus amigos de Hogwarts, professores, e membros da ordem da fênix, assim como o ministro também estariam presentes Gina queria dar a ele o melhor aniversário de 23 anos possível, queria dar a ele o melhor presente que ele já ganhou.

- Hermione, como estão os preparativos ai na Toca? – perguntou Gina pela lareira.

- Está tudo pronto Gina, amanhã a Sra. Weasley fará o bolo e também viram armar a tenda no jardim pela amanhã.

- Então o plano é o seguinte. Eu vou tirar o Harry de casa por volta das duas, vou passar a tarde toda com ele andando por ai, então dou uma desculpa de querer visitar minha família, enquanto vocês já terão arrumado tudo por ia. Vamos aparatar no final da tarde, lá pelas cinco, está bem? – falou Gina rapidamente, com medo de Harry chegar do trabalho.

- Ok. Vou avisar os Weasley, mas tem uma coisa...

- O que? – perguntou Gina.

- Quando você vai contar ao Harry que está grávida? – sussurrou Hermione.

- Porque está sussurrando? – perguntou Gina.

- É que o Rony está na cozinha, e você não quer que ninguém saiba daquilo – disse Hermione.

- Eu vou contar a ele amanhã mesmo, já tenho tudo bolado – falou Gina sorrindo.

- É bom mesmo.

- Esperai ai... Se Rony já está em casa então o

De repente Gina ouviu alguém aparatar no hall da porta da frente e a abriu.

- Hermione tenho que ir, Harry chegou – falou e se levantou indo ao encontro do marido.

- Oi meu amor, como foi o trabalho hoje? – perguntou Gina o beijando e puxando-o para se sentar no sofá.

- Foi trabalhoso. Tivemos que mover os prisioneiros da prisão de Paris para Azkaban, estavam tentando escapar – falou Harry afrouxando a gravata e abrindo alguns botões da camisa.

- Parece que isso nunca acaba. Mas então... aonde vamos amanhã? – perguntou Gina fazendo uma massagem os ombros tensos do marido.

- Como assim aonde vamos? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

- Não é todo dia que se faz 23 anos até mesmo para você Sr. Potter.

- Oh é mesmo, amanhã é meu aniversário, eu tinha me esquecido – falou Harry.

- Como assim se esqueceu? Pensei que nós aimos sair, só nós dois – falou Gina com tom falso de decepção na voz.

- Está bem, nós vamos sair. Para onde você quer ir?

- Não sei, o aniversário é seu, você que deve saber aonde quer ir, mas eu só quero dar uma passada na Toca no final da tarde, certamente os Weasley vão querer te dar os parabéns, principalmente Rony e Hermione, mas sé se você quiser é claro – falou Gina se sentando no colo de Harry.

- Tudo bem nós vamos até a Toca, mas...

- Mas? – perguntou Gina cautelosa.

- Mas como uma condição.

- Que condição? – perguntou Gina se virando para olhá-lo.

- Só se você me der um beijo.

Gina sorriu e o beijou.

Era uma hora da tarde do dia seguinte, Harry andava de um lado para o outro na sala, sempre era assim quando saiam, Gina demorava meai hora no banho e mais uma hora se arrumando.

- Gina anda logo, nós não vamos a um casamento, só vamos sair. Eu estou pronto há uma hora – gritou Harry.

- Calma Harry, eu já estou indo, mas antes me de a sua opinião. Qual sapato você prefere? Essa sapatilha ou esse de bico fino? – pergunta Gina aparecendo no alto da escada com um sapato de cada.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Gina. Agora não! – exclamou Harry aborrecido.

- Agora sim, anda escolhe um.

- Está bem... eu acho que a sapatilha – falou Harry.

- Boa escolha, então espera um pouco que eu vou trocar de roupa, porque esta não combina com o sapato – falou Gina voltando para o quarto.

- A não Gina volta aqui, eu me enganei, eu iria escolher o de bico fino. GINA! – gritou Harry revoltado.

Na verdade Gina queria atrasar mais um pouco para que o pessoal da Toca tivesse mais tempo. Vinte minutos depois Gina desceu as escadas, com a sapatilha e a roupa completamente diferente da que estava. Harry estava na sala, havia ligado a TV para passar o tempo, mas não estava prestando atenção.

- Estou pronta – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Finalmente – falou Harry desligando a TV.

**Enquanto isso...**

- RONY! – gritou Hermione e a Sra. Weasley do meio da sala da Toca.

- O que? – perguntou descendo as escadas sonolento.

- Eu pedi para você arrumar o jardim há uma hora atrás Ronald Weasley – falou a Sra. Weasley com as mãos na cintura.

- E eu pedi para você ir comprar o presente do Harry há quarenta minutos Rony – disse Hermione serrando os dentes - ENTÃO EXERÇA A SUA FUNÇÃO DE MELHOR AMIGO E VÁ COMPRAR O PRESENTE DO HARRY.

- Calma vocês duas, eu já ia fazer isso tudo, só estava tirando um cochilo ali em cima – falou Rony com a maior calma do mundo.

- Você estava dormindo Ronald – gritaram as duas completamente vermelhas de raiva.

- Todos estão trabalhando na festa, então se mexa, vá ver o presente do Harry depois volte e arrume o jardim, a tenda já deve estar chegando para ser montada e depois quero que vá se arrumar para receber os convidados. Harry e Gina chegaram no final da tarde – falou Sra. Weasley pondo fim na questão.

- Está bem, mas antes eu não posso...

- NÃO, VOCE NÃO PODE, VAI LOGO ANTES QUE EU TE ESTUPORE RONALD! – gritou Hermione ameaçando pegar a varinha.

E Rony aparatou emburrado.

A tarde passou mais rápida do que esperavam, Harry e Gina chegariam dentro de uma hora e a tenda já estava arrumada, ás várias mesas estavam espalhadas pelo jardim e os convidados chegavam gradativamente.

Luna Lovegoog aparatou no jardim e foi de encontro a Hermione que ajeitava os últimos preparativos.

- Oi Hermione, como vai tudo? – perguntou Luna com o costumeiro ar sonhador.

- Bem. Um pouco cansada com a correria aqui. Harry e Gina chegaram daqui à meia hora e eu tenho que dar um jeito de manter essa gente calada até que eles cheguem – falou Hermione – Então e seu pai? Onde está Xenofilio?

- Meu pai não vem. Ele teve que sair para uma viagem de urgência. Achou chifres de bufadores enrugados raros na Albânia, mas agradeceu o convite e assim que puder virá dar os parabéns a Harry. Mas me explique uma coisa. Porque Rony passou correndo por mim quando eu estava comprando o presente de Harry hoje no Beco Diagonal? – perguntou Luna tentando localize Rony pelos convidados.

- Longa história. Depois te conto – falou Hermione rindo.

Hermione olhou no relógio. Harry e Gina estavam para chegar. Virou-se para os convidados que conversavam animadamente. Apontou a varinha para o pescoço e sussurrou sonorus.

- PESSOAL ME DÊEM UM MINUTOS DE ATENÇÃO – falou Hermione com a voz magicamente ampliada – HARRY E GINA CHEGARAM DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS. PEÇO QUE FAÇAM SILÊNCIO. HARRY NÃO SABE DESSA FESTA ENTÃO PESSO QUE FIQUEM QUIETOS. OBRIGADO!

**Enquanto isso...**

- Vamos Harry! – gritou Gina o puxando para fora da loja de artigos de quadribol.

- Calma. Eu já estou indo – falou Harry com um enorme embrulho de uma vassoura nova e um kit de manutenção.

- Se eu te deixasse mais um minuto lá dentro você compraria a loja toda.

- Ah Gina vai falar que eu não precisava de uma vassoura nova? – falou Harry.

"Não, porque Rony e Hermione te darão uma hoje – pensou Gina."

- Bem... aonde vamos agora? – perguntou Harry.

- Como assim aonde vamos? Nós vamos até a Toca. Eu disse a mamãe que te levaria lá no final da tarde – falou Gina o fazendo parar.

- A claro, eu tinha esquecido. Então vamos?

- Claro – respondeu Gina.

E aparataram. Harry estranhou todo o silencio da Toca. O interior da casa estava escuro e quieto. Entraram e atravessaram a sala na penumbra.

- Gina você tem certeza de que os Weasley sabiam que viríamos aqui, talvez o Sr. Weasley esteja no ministério e Molly... – falou Harry, mas se calou percebendo que Gina o conduzia para fora da casa – Gina onde estamos...

- SURPRESA! – gritaram as pessoas presentes no jardim da Sra. Weasley que agora estava iluminado e com uma enorme tenda posta no meio.

Harry não esperava por isso, a principio se assustou com toda aquela gente ali, mas depois compreendeu tudo e sorriu radiante. Olhou para Gina que segurava a sua mão, ela também sorria, mas para ele.

- Obrigado – sussurrou Harry para Gina que alargou o sorriso.

Eles se encaminharam até os convidados, e Harry agradeceu a cada um. Todos estavam ali: Rony, Hermione, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Jorge e sua esposa Angelina, Carlinhos e a namorada, Gui e Fleur, Percy, Sra. Tonks e Ted, Neville e mulher Ana Abbot, Luna e outros membros da antiga Aramada de Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva Mcgonagall, Horacio Shughorn, Flitwick (antigo professor de Feitiços) e outros professores, alguns amigos da seção de aurores e antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix e até o ministro da magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A noite chegou e todos comiam e bebiam animadamente. Harry não poderia se sentir mais feliz, estava com toda a sua família e amigos e se sentia completo por isso. Para onde ia puxava Gina para ir com ele, sabia que fora ela quem fizera tudo, como a ajuda de Hermione com certeza e não queria solta-lá por nada.

Cantaram parabéns a Harry e cortaram o enorme bolo que a Sra. Weasley fizera. Mas levou um susto quando a voz magicamente ampliada de Hermione ressoou pelo espaço fazendo com que se engasgasse com o pedaço de bolo.

- HORA DE ABRIR OS PRESENTES. POR FAVOR, HARRY VENHA ATÉ AQUI – falou Hermione sorrindo em sua direção.

Harry se levantou com Gina e foi até Hermione que estava parada ao lado de uma pilha de presentes. Ganhará várias coisas: roupas,livros e até outra vassoura que Rony e Hermione lhe deram, mas estranhará não ter visto o presente de Gina ali.

- Harry – chamou Gina.

Ele se virou para a esposa e percebeu que ela sorria.

- Você deve ter sentido falta do meu presente, mas ele não está ai – falou Gina.

Harry e olhou para os lados e percebeu que o silêncio cairá sobre a tenda. A música que tocava agora já não existia mais e todos os olhavam sem ao menos entender nada, como ele mesmo, mas Hermione parecia entender porque sorris abertamente.

- Gi eu não estou entendendo... – falou Harry.

- Venha comigo – falou Gina estendendo a mão.

Ela o arrastou para fora da tenda e todos pareceram segui-los.

- Olhe para cima – disse Gina.

Harry olhou para a noite estrelada que fazia, mas não via nada, apenas estrelas e a lua.

Gina apontou a varinha para o alto fazendo com que aparecessem palavras brilhantes no céu escuro.

**PARABÉNS PAPAI!**

**COM AMOR,**

**SEU FILHO.**

Harry olhou para Gina que agora segurava um embrulho. Ela o estendeu a ele, que o pegou e o abriu. Uma pequena roupa de bebê azul jazia na caixa. Pode sentir uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Olhou para Gina que também chorava.

- Eu estou grávida Harry – sussurrou Gina que sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Harry não falou nada por um instante, mas Gina se surpreendeu quando o marido se ajoelhou a sua frente e beijou-lhe a barriga.

- Hei garotão? É seu pai que ta falando – disse Harry que agora chorava.

Ele se levantou e olhou para Gina que agora chorava mais ainda.

- Eu te amo – falou Harry antes de beija - lá.

Separaram-se e Harry se virou para todos os convidados e parentes que se aglomeraram atrás deles. Várias pessoas choravam. A Sra. Weasley que estava abraçada ao marido não sabia se chorava ou se sorria, Rony e Hermione e estavam abraçados e também sorriam. Harry de algum modo sabia que a amiga tivera total participação nisso, ele lançou um olhar de agradecimento e ela assentiu.

- EU VOU SER PAI! – gritou Harry para a multidão e para quem mais quisesse ouvir.

E o silencio que tomava conte do ambiente minutos atrás foi tomado por palmas e assobios dos presentes.

Harry se virou novamente para Gina que parará de chorar e agora exibia um enorme sorriso. Ele a pegou e a levantou no ar pela cintura, fazendo com que sorrisse mais ainda. Finalmente a colocou no chão e a beijou.

- Eu te amo Gina. Eu vocês dois!

- Tiago – falou Gina de repente.

- O que? – perguntou Harry sem entender porque ela mencionará o seu pai.

- Se for menino, quero que se chame Tiago Sirius – faliu Gina sorrindo.

- Obrigado Gi. O melhor presente que alguém poderia me dar. Um filho. O meu Merlin, eu vou ter um filho – e a beijou apaixonadamente.


	20. BemVindo Tiago Sirius Potter

**Capítulo XX**

**Bem-Vindo Tiago Sirius Potter**

O tempo passou e Gina já exibia a barriga de oito meses. Sentirá enjôo durante toda a gravidez e fora parar no hospital St. Mungus umas duas vezes por casa da pressão. Hermione dizia que tudo aquilo era normal, que dependia do temperamento de cada bebê. Descobriram alguns meses atrás que esperavam um menino, Tiago Sirius Potter, como haviam discutido (traduzindo: Gina havia imposto esse nome, e ai de Harry se contesta-se alguma coisa). Gina pedirá para sair do time de quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead, agora tinha um filho para cuidar e queria dar todo o carinho ao novo membro da família Weasley/Potter.

Harry não podia estar mais feliz, sempre pronto para atender os desejos de Gina, mesmo aqueles mais esquisitos, como uma vez em que ela desejou tomar sorvete de pistache com pimenta ás três horas da manhã, e voltará com o sorvete duas horas depois.

Passou-se mais um mês, agora Tiago poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Harry e Gina tinham um plano em mente (como todos os pais de primeira viagem). Harry levaria Gina até o hospital e a deixaria lá (mesmo Harry tendo se contraposto a essa idéia da esposa), aparataria até a casa de Rony e Hermione e os avisaria, voltaria para o hospital com Hermione, enquanto Rony iria até a Toca noticiar a chegada do novo Weasley.

- Gi você tem certeza de que preciso ir até a casa de Rony? Não queria te deixar sozinha – falou Harry certo dia deitado em sua cama, com Gina deitada em suas pernas.

- Claro que tenho certeza. Vai dar tudo certo Harry, você só vai me deixar por alguns minutos, e eu não vou estar sozinha, vai ter uma equipe de medibruxos cuidando de mim. Não vai acontecer nada – tranqüilizou-o.

- Mas tem uma coisa me incomodando – falou Harry acariciando os cabelos de Gina.

- O que? – perguntou Gina virando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- A imprensa do Profeta Diário. Eles vão querer ter notícias do bebê Potter e se possível tirar uma foto de Tiago ou nossa, e eu não quero submeter você e nem nosso filho a isso Principalmente se Rita Skeeter estiver no meio.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, você é o chefe da sessão dos aurores, poderá pedir para que alguns aurores empeçam da imprensa bruxa entrar no hospital, provavelmente nem vão saber quando eu tiver nosso filho, não é como se tivéssemos sendo vigiados vinte e quatro horas por dia, tudo vai correr bem – falou Gina acariciando o rosto de Harry.

Ficaram algum tempo em silencio, até que num ato repentino Gina leva a mão á barriga.

- Harry ele se mexeu, Tiago está agitado, acho que não está agüentando ficar aqui dentro – falou Gina pegando a mão de Harry e colocando-a onde Tiago havia chutado.

E chutou mais uma vez com o toque de Harry.

- Oh garotão, calma ai, você logo vai estar aqui filho. Ele é forte, não é?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto. Ele está realmente muito ansioso, ele nunca para quieto, mexe o tempo todo – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Eu penso que ele vai se parecer com você, quero que ele tenha seus olhos – falou Harry e a beijou.

Era uma sexta-feira naquele dia, o vento de inicio de inverno batia nas janelas da casa dos Potters. Gina estava deitada em sua cama lendo, a verdade era só isso que fazia nos últimos meses. Harry não estava em casa, tinha tido um alerta de fuga de alguns prisioneiros e precisava comandar a operação de busca.

Gina odiava ficar sozinha naquela casa enorme, Harry fazia o possível para estar ao seu lado, ele tinha medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa e não estivesse presente, como por exemplo, Gina entrar em trabalho de parto.

Gina lia um livro trouxa que Hermione lhe emprestará, contava a história de duas famílias rivais, mas os filhos de ambos se apaixonaram e viviam um amor secreto (Romeo e Julieta).

Estava na parte quando Romeo foge para se salvar depois de matar o primo de Julieta, quando sentiu uma contração no ventre, esperou alguns minutos e novamente a dor voltou. Será que era possível? Claro que era possível, estava grávida uma hora Tiago teria que nascer. Mas logo agora, não poderia esperar Harry chegar em casa, este eram os pensamentos de Gina. Tiago iria nascer e Harry não estava ali. Levantou-se com dificuldade e se encaminhou até o armário.

- Calma meu filho, papai vai vir e tudo vai ficar bem – falou Gina alisando a enorme barriga.

Mais uma contração, só que dessa vez mais forte fazendo com que Gina gritasse de dor. Abriu a porta do armário, e começou a jogar tudo que estava lá dentro no chão até que finalmente achou uma caixa lá no fundo, a abriu e pegou um pedaço de vidro que guardava lá dentro (quem leu Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte saberá pra que serve esse pedaço de vidro), olhou para o vidro e de repente começou a gritar:

- HERMIONE, VOCE ESTÁ AI!

Mas se calou assim que viu um olhou azul a fitando.

- Rony é você? – perguntou Gina.

- Oi maninha, o que foi? – falou Rony.

- Chame a Hermione, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Ela saiu, disse que ia até a casa dos pais buscar alguma coisa – falou Rony.

- DROGA! – gritou Gina – AI.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Cadê o Harry? – perguntou Rony ficando preocupado.

- Harry teve uma emergência no Ministério e teve que ir. Olha Rony, você é o único que pode me ajudar agora. Eu acho que Tiago vai nascer agora, preciso que me ajude a ir ao St. Mungus. AGORA! – gritou Gina se dobrando de dor, deixando que o espelho caísse no chão.

Dois segundos depois, Rony já havia aparatado ao lado de Gina.

- Você está bem Gina? – perguntou completamente preocupado.

- Estou... AI! – gritou Gina. Era mais outra contração.

- Cadê as malas? – perguntou Rony tentando manter a calma.

- Elas estão dentro do guarda-roupa lá no meu quarto – falou Gina com as mãos em cima da enorme barriga.

- Fique aqui e respire fundo, já volto.

Rony saiu correndo escada a cima e voltou logo depois com duas malas já prontas que Gina arrumará algumas semanas atrás.

- Como vou te levar ao St. Mungus, se você não pode aparatar com esse barrigão? – perguntou Rony aflito.

- Calma Rony, Hermione me ensinou um jeito de fazer isso sem prejudicar o bebê – falou Gina tentando manter a calma.

- Como?

- A única coisa que tem que fazer é que ficar de frente pra você e me abraçar forte e aparatar. Certo?

- Certo.

Rony a abraçou fortemente.

- E pelo amor de Merlin, Ronald, não me solte – perdi Gina.

- Claro.

Aparataram. Em meio a toda a confusão que é aparatar, Gina se sentiu muito enjoada com turbilhão de cores se destorcendo. Mas finalmente acabou. Agora estavam em um amplo saguão do hospital St. Mungus.

- Rony, por favor, você tem que dar um jeito de falar com o Harry, ele entrará em pânico se não me achar em casa – falou Gina.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha Gina – falou Rony sério. Nem parecia o irmão imaturo que tinha.

- Ronald, por favor, você precisa avisar ao Harry. Eu vou ficar bem. Por favor, Rony.

-Está bem, mas me deixe ter certeza de que ficará em boas mãos – falou Rony chamando uma enfermeira.

Rony viu a enfermeira ajudar Gina a se deitar na maca e a levar para uma sala, então aparatou de volta para casa. Encontrou Hermione completamente aflita, andando de um lado para o outro no meio da sala.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou assim que o viu.

- Calma Hermione, eu estava no St. Mungus...

- O que diabos você estava fazendo num hospital?

- Gina entrou em trabalho de parto há uns 10 minutos, Harry não estava em casa, então ela chamou você por aquele pedaço de espelho que tinha dado a ela em caso de emergência, mas você não estava então eu a ajudei a aparatar até o hospital e a deixei lá. Ela pediu para que eu localize o Harry, provavelmente ele já esteja em casa subindo pelas paredes por não encontra – lá – explicou Rony rapidamente sem ao menos respirar.

- Oh meu Merlin. Gina entrou em trabalho de parto, precisamos achar o Harry – falou Hermione totalmente eufórica.

Mas mal a morena terminou de falar, um homem aparatou em sua frente. Harry estava completamente descabelado e sua roupa amarrotada.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, falem que sabem onde Gina está – falou com um tom de suplica na voz.

- Calma Harry, nós... – começou Hermione.

- Calma? Como você quer que eu tenha calma Hermione? Eu chego em casa e não encontro a minha mulher que alias está grávida. E VOCE QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA! – explodiu Harry.

- NÃO GRITA COM ELA SEU IDOTA! – gritou Rony empurrando o amigo que cambaleou e caiu sentado no sofá.

Harry olhou estupefato para o amigo que praticamente bufava, depois olhou para a amiga que tinha uma expressão de choque, e finalmente viu a besteira que tinha feito. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo os deixando mais desgrenhados do que já estavam e finalmente disse:

- Me desculpe Hermione, eu só estou nervoso. Quando cheguei em casa, Gina não estava. Ainda existem comensais da morte espalhados por ai, pensei que poderiam ter seqüestrado Gina, eu não suportaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela e com o nosso filho. Mas de qualquer forma me desculpe por vir aqui e começar a gritar com vocês. Er... Acho que vou continuar procurando Gina, mas se souberem de alguma coisa, por favor, me digam – falou Harry se levantando de cabeça baixa e preparando-se para aparatar.

- Harry espera. Está tudo bem. Gina está bem, não vai acontecer nada, a não ser que você ache que ser pai é um problema – disse Hermione.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga que sorria e deixou as lágrimas que antes eram de raiva rolar pelo rosto.

- Gina... Vai ter o bebê? Agora?

- Sim Harry, Rony a levou até o St. Mungus...

- Oh eu sou o marido mais irresponsável do mundo. Minha mulher entra em trabalho de parto e eu não estou em casa para ajudá-la. Mas como ela está? – perguntou Harry andando de um lado para o outro.

- Gina está bem cara, ela só precisa de você lá – falou Rony sorrindo.

Harry se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou como nunca o abraçará antes era um abraço de agradecimento e Rony sentia isso.

- Obrigado Rony, me desculpe se eu fui um idiota há alguns minutos atrás, eu só pensei que Gina...

- Estive-se correndo perigo, é eu sei, mas agora você precisa ir – falou Rony.

- Olha, eu e o Harry vamos para o hospital enquanto você Rony vai avisar seus pais e o resto dos Weasley – falou Hermione.

- Mas Hermi...

- Mais nada, foi assim que planejamos – falou Hermione.

Hermione pegou na mão de Harry e juntos aparataram, deixando um Rony completamente bobo no meio da sala. Harry aterrissou ao lado de Hermione no amplo saguão do St. Mungus quando se conta de onde estava à amiga já o arrastava para o balcão de informações.

- Como posso ajudar o casal? – perguntou a moça da recepção com o costumeiro sorriso bondoso.

Harry olhou para as sua mão que ainda segurava a de Hermione e as soltou rapidamente, os dois completamente vermelhos.

- Oh nós não somos um casal, somos amigos. Meu marido veio aqui há alguns minutos e trouxe a irmã dele, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter...

- Sei... A ruiva que está tendo um bebê...

- Ela já está tendo o bebê Hermione, eu tenho que entrar lá – falou Harry quase gritando desesperadamente.

- Para de gritar Harry, todos estão olhando. Calma, eu vou dar um jeito – tranqüilizando –o.

Então Hermione se virou para a atendente que os olhava assustada. Abrindo um sorriso de cordialidade Hermione disse.

- Olha esse aqui é o marido da moça que está tendo o bebê, Harry Potter, ele é o pai. A algum jeito dele entrar?

- Senhora, se seu amigo se acalmar eu posso levá-lo até a esposa, mas caso ao contrario se continuar com essa atitude eu não vou poder. Então faça com que seu amigo se comporte, por favor – falou à moça que agora mantinha uma expressão séria.

- Você ouviu a moça, Harry se acalma, vai dar tudo certo e pelo amor de Merlin tem não desmaiar – pediu Hermione.

- Ok – falou Harry respirando fundo.

Harry foi levado pela enfermeira até um corredor longo onde desapareceu por uma porta.

**Enquanto isso...**

Rony aparatou no terreno de Ottery St. Catchpole e mais a frente podia se ver a casa antiga dos Weasleys, a Toca. Correu até a porta da frente e praticamente a esmurrou.

- CALMA, JÁ VAI!- gritou uma voz masculina de dentro da casa.

Arthur Weasley abriu a porta com a varinha em punho.

- Que... O que faz aqui há essa hora Rony? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Hermione está bem? – perguntou Arthur assustado.

Rony recuperou o fôlego e finalmente disse:

- Hermione está bem. Cadê a mamãe? – perguntou Rony entrando na casa.

- Está na cozinha... Rony, por favor, fale o que está acontecendo, você está me assustando filho.

- É a Gina...

- O que aconteceu com a minha filha? E Tiago? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley entrando na sala assustada.

- Mãe... a senhora vai ser avó, Gina está no St Mungus Tiago vai nascer. Harry e Hermione estão lá – falou Rony rapidamente.

- Oh Merlin, nós precisamos ir até lá Arthur, nós somos os avós... Rony vá avisar o resto dos seus irmãos, eu e seu pai vamos para o hospital – falou a matriarca Weasley tirando o avental.

Algum tempo depois a recepção do hospital estava repleta de ruivos. Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur e a filha deles Victoire, Jorge e a esposa Angelina, Percy, Rony, Hermione, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley esperavam inquietos alguma noticia.

- CARAMBA... GINA ENTROU NAQUELA SALA JÁ FAZ QUASE DUAS HORAS E ELES NÃO TÊM A DESCÊNCIA DE AVISAR COM ELA ESTÁ – gritou Rony levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Por favor, silencio, aqui é um hospital – pediu a recepcionista.

- Calma, meu filho, Gina ficará bem, um parto demora. Quando tive Fred e Jorge fiquei quatro horas para tê-los, seu pai quase subiu pelas paredes nessa recepção. Gina é uma mulher forte, e Harry está com ela, nada vai acontecer – falou a Sra. Weasley fazendo com o filho se sentar novamente.

**Enquanto isso...**

- Força Sra. Potter – falou o medibruxo responsável pelos partos.

Gina soltou um urro de dor e fez o que o medibruxo lhe pediu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Gi – falou Harry pela trigésima vez.

- Olha Harry, se você falar que tudo ficará bem de novo, eu vou te estuporar quando sair daqui – falará com um sorriso de sarcasmo misturado com dor.

Gina suava e adquiria uma assustadora expressão pálida. Seus cabelos ruivos agora estavam pregados em sua testa molhada. Harry segurou sua mão gélida e imediatamente a garota a apertou com tanta força que o fez gritar de dor.

- Gina... Pelo amor de Merlin, solta a minha mão, você vai quebra – lá – lamentava Harry vendo o sangue sumir de sua mão que agora está branca.

- EXERÇA SUA FUNÇÃO DE PAI E MARIDO E ME AJUDE. AHHHHHH! – gritou Gina com os dentes serrados.

Logo em seguida em choro fez-se ouvir pela sala. Um choro de crianças. Gina relaxou e deixou com que o sangue voltasse a circular na mão de Harry. Mais a frente um bebê com alguns fiapos de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos iguais aos da mãe berrava a plenos pulmões. O medibruxo assistente colocou o menino nos braços de Gina e o pequeno imediatamente calou-se e olhou atentamente para a mulher toda descabelada que chorava.

- Ele é lindo Harry – disse uma soluçante Gina.

- Ele se parece com você... Ele tem os seus olhos, meu amor. Obrigado Gina, por me dar um filho. Eu te amo, amo vocês dois – falou Harry se esforçando para não chorar a frente de todos.

- Pegue ele Harry – disse Gina.

Gina colocou Tiago nos braços do marido que tremia levemente. O pequenino olhou para os olhos verdes de Harry e sorriu, levou as pequenas mãozinhas para cima e tentou agarrar os óculos do pai. Naquele momento ali com sua esposa e seu filho Harry sentiu a melhor sensação do mundo, uma felicidade imensa lhe invadiu a alma. Pensou em seus pais, um dia eles foram assim, uma família, e agora ele acabará de construir a sua própria. Lílian e Tiago Potter ficariam felizes e orgulhosos do homem que se tornará o filho deles. Harry sorriu com esse pensamento. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e percebeu que não importava quem o visse chorar, era pai e tinha esse direito, e finalmente deixou com que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Gi – falou Harry beijando a esposa.

- Desculpe Sr. Potter, eu vou ter que interromper esse lindo momento para pedir que se retire, vamos levar a Sra. Potter e seu filho para o quarto, presumo que ela queira descansar ter um bebê não é nada fácil – falou o medibruxo com um bondoso sorriso e Gina concordou avidamente – E também acho que um grande grupo de ruivos na recepção vão querer saber da noticia, principalmente um ruivo alto que não para de andar de um lado pro outro, agora mesmo fiquei sabendo que ele armou uma gritaria na recepção, queria entrar aqui de qualquer jeito.

- Rony! – exclamaram Harry e Gina.

Harry se despediu do filho e de Gina e saiu da sala.

O moreno encontrou todos os Weasleys, Hermione, Fleur e Angelina na recepção. Rony andava de um lado para o outro, mas quando avistou Harry parado estacou e correu até o amigo.

- Harry, como esta Gina? Fala pelo amor de Merlin! – falou Rony quase gritando.

Segundos depois todos o olhavam, esperando uma resposta que estava demorando a vir. Mas de repente gritou:

- EU SOU PAI! EU SOU PAI DE UM LINDO MENINO!

E todos suspiraram aliviados.

- Como ele é? – perguntou Hermione que era a primeira a se manifestar.

- Igual à Gina. Tem os olhos dela e o cabelo também é ruivo – falou Harry sorrindo radiante.

- Outro ruivo na família – falou Sr. Weasley alegremente.

- O medibruxo falou que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley podem entrar para ver Gina e Tiago mas os outros só amanhã – disse Harry.

- COMO ASSIM SÓ AMANHÃ? EU SOU IRMÃO DELA, EU NÃO TENHO DIREITOS POR ISSO? – gritou Rony indignado fazendo com que todos do saguão o olhasse.

- Não, não tem. Justamente por você ser irmão de Gina. Irmãos são estressantes, e a ultima coisa que sua irmã precisa agora é ficar estressada. O medibruxo disse que como esse é o primeiro parto dela Gina precisa descansar e como o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley são os pais dela...

Rony tentou argumentar aos berros, mas foi ameaçado pela recepcionista de ser expulso do hospital se não calasse a boca.

Harry levou o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley até o quarto. Gina estava deitada na cama com Tiago em seus braços.

- Oh minha filha, como você está? – perguntou Molly.

- Bem mãe, nunca estive melhor. Hum... Quer ver o seu neto? – perguntou sorrindo.

Gina colocou Tiago nos braços de Molly. O garoto dormia tranquilamente com um leve sorrisinho nos rosto.

- Ele é tão lindinho. Olhe Arthur, nosso neto – falou a Sra. Weasley chamando o marido para ver mais de perto.

- Mais outro Weasley – exclamou Arthur emocionado.

O homem alisou os poucos fios de cabelo ruivo de Tiago e como se percebesse o toque do avô ele abriu os olhos castanhos e sorriu com sua boca sem dentes.

- É melhor nós irmos Molly, Gina deve estar querendo descansar e provavelmente Rony deve estar deixando todos loucos lá na recepção – falou o Sr. Weasley.

- É sim, vamos então – concordou Molly devolvendo Tiago aos braços da mãe.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley saíram do quarto deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos. O moreno se aproximou e deitou-se ao seu lado, passou o braço ao redor de Gina e a puxou para mais perto, ela recostou a cabeça no peito de Harry e soltou um longo suspiro. Tiago voltará a dormir profundamente.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Harry depois de longos minutos em silêncio.

- Bem... Mas algo me intriga – falou Gina olhando o filho dormir.

- O que?

- Será que vamos ser bons pais? Sabe, eu estive pensando esses últimos meses... Minha mãe criou sete filhos e se saiu muito bem, sua mãe deu a vida por você, e tenho certeza que Lílian foi uma boa mãe. Ai eu penso, e eu? Como vou me sair cuidando de um ser tão pequeno, que dependerá de mim – falou Gina insegura o olhando nos olhos.

- Voce vai se sair muito bem. Nós vamos nos sair bem. Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui, sempre aqui com você. Eu vou dar todo o amor que tenho ao nosso filho, ele vai ter uma infância que eu nunca tive. Nós temos referencias ótimas e se alguma vez ficarmos em duvida de como agir com Tiago nós podemos consultar a sua mãe, como voce mesma disse a Sra. Weasley criou sete filhos perfeitamente. Tudo ficará bem, mas agora você vai descansar – falou Harry dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Gina.

- Está bem – concordou Gina que percebeu finalmente que estava cansada.

Harry pegou o filho e o colocou no berço ao lado da cama.

- Harry... Vá para casa, tome um banho e descanse, poderá voltar amanhã – falou Gina.

- Não mesmo. Acha que vou deixar você e Tiago, aqui sozinhos? Não, é obvio que não – disse Harry indignado.

- Harry Tiago Potter, eu estou dizendo para você IR para casa e descansar, não me contra-diza – falou Gina séria.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar.

- Nada de mais Potter, já para casa – falou Gina.

- Está bem – disse Harry, sabendo que era impossível argumentar uma Weasley, ainda mais se fosse do sexo feminino.

Harry se despediu e aparatou para casa com um enorme sorriso. Harry Potter se tornará pai.

chxando que o espelho caisse ra, preciso que me ajude a ir ao St.


	21. Mais Weasley's

**Capítulo XXI**

**Mais Weasley's**

Mais dois longos anos se passou. Harry, Gina e o pequeno Tiago, agora com dois anos brincava com a vassoura de brinquedo que o pai lhe dera. Era inverno e o natal era dali a dois dias e como todo ano passariam na Toca com toda a família Weasley. Harry estava deitado no grande sofá de sua casa e Gina se encostava em seu peito, e o moreno alisava a barriga de nove meses da esposa que sorria com o carinho do marido. Tiago voava rasamente com sua vassoura de brinquedo que o pai lhe derá no enorme tapete felpudo e ria toda vez que voava um pouco mais alto.

- Acho que ele vai querer ser batedor quando crescer – falou Harry observando o filho.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Não sei, ele é muito forte desde quando estava na sua barriga, e ele me lembra claramente Fred e Jorge, e um pouco do Rony também adora se intrometer onde não deve – falou Harry lembrando da noite em que Gina saiu de seu resguardo, mas o casal foi interrompido pelo choro de Tiago.

Gina soltou uma gargalhada e levantou a cabeça para admirar o marido que também sorria. Quando finalmente param de rir sabe-se lá do que, Gina levou a mão ao rosto de Harry e tirou seus óculos. Adorava olhar para aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes esmeraldas e se perder neles.

- Queria que Alvo parecesse com você. Ter seus olhos, seu cabelo e seu lindo sorriso – falou Gina acariciando o rosto de Harry fazendo com que fechasse os olhos com o toque da ruiva.

Estavam esperando um menino, Alvo Severo Potter. Harry contou a Gina toda a história de Snape, que viu na penseira de Dumbledore no dia da batalha final. Perceberá que Snape não fora o homem que realmente pensará que fosse, entenderá o ódio do falecido professor pelo pai e por ele próprio, mas deu a vida para protegê-lo justamente por ser filho da mulher que amava. Harry viu em Snape um homem corajoso e fiel e queria dar o nome do se falecido ex-professor ao próprio filho. Gina então sugerirá colocar Alvo Severo em homenagem aos dois ex-diretores de Hogwarts e Harry adorou.

Harry sorrirá com ás palavras da esposa. E quando estavam com os lábios quase colados ouviram um estrondo e várias coisas se quebrando. Levantaram-se num salto (Gina com mais dificuldade por causa do barrigão) e correram até a cozinha. Tiago estava parado no meio do cômodo com a cara mais inocente do mundo, vários pratos estavam quebrados ao seu redor, copos haviam sido estourados, as chamas do fogão estavam acesas e um jarro de suco de abóbora levitava a frente do casal que explodirá assim que ambos entraram no aposento espalhando suco por toda a cozinha.

- To com fome mamãe! – exclamou Tiago inocentemente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam, mas foi à ruiva quem se recuperou do choque primeiro:

- Ele fez magia involuntária para conseguir o que queria. A primeira manifestação de magia do meu filhinho.

- Gi leve Tiago lá para cima e brinque com ele enquanto eu limpo isso aqui, depois eu levo o lanche dele – falou Harry gentilmente.

- Vamos lá pra cima brincar querido, papai vai levar seu lanchinho daqui a pouco – chamou Gina.

O garoto correu até a mãe a pegou pela mão e a "puxou" para fora da cozinha.

- Esse garoto parece mesmo com Fred e Jorge – falou Harry para si mesmo – E com Rony também.

Sorrindo pegou a varinha e começou a limpar a primeira das milhares bagunças que Tiago iria aprontar se realmente tivesse puxado Fred e Jorge.

Harry acordou na manhã antecedente ao Natal, esfregou os olhos e olhou para o lado. Gina ressonava tranqüilamente com a mão na enorme barriga. Olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo, seis da manhã, voltou a recostar a cabeça no travesseiro e a fechar os olhos, tinha ainda algumas horas de sono até Tiago acordar e começar a chamá-lo.

O sol de inverno invadiu o quarto por completo. Abriu lentamente os olhos para acostumar com a claridade imposta pela manhã gélida de Dezembro. Olhou para o lado, Harry dormia tranquilamente, piscou os olhos várias vezes e se levantou com dificuldade, aquela enorme barriga não ajudava em nada, pegou seu roupão e o vestiu. Caminhou lentamente até o quarto do filho. Tiago dormia com um leve sorrisinho no rosto, parecia estar sonhando algo bom. Gina sorriu e foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene, logo depois desceu as escadas até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã.

Harry rolou na cama e percebeu que Gina já havia acordado. Levantou-se esfregando os olhos e bocejando e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, abriu o chuveiro, tirou seu pijama e entrou de baixo da água quente. Depois de alguns minutos já estava descendo as escadas com os cabelos molhados e completamente bagunçados. Encontrou Gina na cozinha, estava virada de costas para ele, preparando algumas panquecas. Harry chegou por trás e a abraçou pela cintura, mas ela não pareceu se assustar, mas se aconchegou nos braços do marido como já esperasse por aquilo.

- Como voce faz isso? – sussurrou Harry confuso.

- Faz o que? – perguntou Gina no mesmo tom de voz dele – Panquecas? É fácil, é só...

- Não as panquecas Senhora Engraçadinha, parece que toda vez você sabe que eu estou me aproximando, nunca te surpreendo – respondeu Harry frustrado.

- Mas eu sei que é voce, eu sinto que é sempre você. Sempre será você. Acho que não tenho motivo para me assustar com alguém me abraçando por trás – sorriu Gina.

Harry começou a dar beijinhos pelo pescoço da esposa que suspirava em resposta.

- Harry para, Tiago pode aparecer... Não sei como, mas Tiago sabe descer essas escadas sozinho quando quer – sussurrou Gina.

- Mas ele não vai, nosso filho parece Rony dormindo, o mundo pode acabar, mas ele continuará dormindo tranquilamente – falou Harry em beijos.

Harry fez a esposa se virar e capturou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, mas Gina sentiu Alvo se mover inquieto em sua barriga e se afastou de Harry ofegante.

- Isso não é justo. Se não é um é o outro – falou apontando para a barriga de Gina – Quando é que os pais têm privacidade?

- Querido... a privacidade que tivemos foi quando conseguimos fazer eles, então não reclama – falou Gina dando um tapa no braço do marido.

- PAPAI! – gritou Tiago lá de cima.

- Sabe Gi, quando é que vamos ter privacidade para fazermos outro bebê? – perguntou Harry.

Gina riu e respondeu:

- Vá ver o que seu filho quer, depois falamos sobre isso – respondeu com uma piscadela.

O moreno sorriu e subiu as escadas correndo.

**Mais tarde naquele dia...**

- Gina pelo amor de Merlin, nós estamos atrasados, sua mãe vai surta se não aparecermos na Toca dentro de vinte minutos na Toca. Tiago e eu já estamos prontos há uma hora e meia. Sabe, nós já somos casados, não precisa demorar tanto, você não vai a nenhum casamento – falou Harry impaciente com Tiago no colo.

- CALMA QUERIDO, JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO – gritou Gina do andar de cima.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

- GINA WEASLEY POTTER, SE VOCÊ NÃO DESCER AGORA...

Gina apareceu no alto da escada, ela usava um vestido longo branco, um sobretudo por cima com um grosso cachecol, sua enorme barriga dava um contraste diferente no vestido, seus longos cabelos ruivos caiam como uma cascata em suas costas.

Harry parou de gritar assim que a viu.

- Você vai fazer o que Potter? – perguntou Gina levantando a sobrancelha o desafiando a continuar.

- Eu... Eu vou... Ah esquece – falou Harry finalmente se recompondo.

Gina sorriu e desceu as escadas e se encaminhou até o marido e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Como vamos para Toca? Não é muito seguro aparatar com esse barrigão, e ainda tem Tiago – falou Gina.

- Eu estive reformando o Ford Anglia que Rony e eu destruímos no nosso segundo ano. Seu pai esta me ajudando há algum tempo, mas ele me fez prometer não contar a ninguém, então nem pense em falar nada do carro, principalmente para a sua mãe se não quiser ficar viúva tão cedo, então feche essa linda e sedutora boca que você tem – explicou Harry rindo.

- Onde está o carro? Porque que eu nunca o vi? – perguntou à ruiva.

- Está na nossa garagem, o único lugar da casa que você nunca vai.

- Nós temos uma garagem? – perguntou Gina pensativa.

- É Gi, aquele lugar que você chama de "porão" é a nossa garagem – falou Harry como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Então ambos se encaminharam até os fundos onde havia uma porta que dava para a garagem da casa. Harry a abriu e acendeu a luz do cômodo e encaminhou-se até o enorme manto preto, retirou-o e assim pode-se ver o velho Ford Anglia

- Papai e voce fizeram um bom trabalho, lembro que quando voava nele tinha medo que desmontasse em pleno vôo, mas agora acho que está mais seguro – falou Gina sem muita convicção, tentando convencer a si mesma de que aquilo realmente estava seguro dessa vez.

Harry abriu a porta para que Gina entrasse, a ruiva entrou e a fechou , o moreno colocou Tiago no bando de trás e o prendeu com um cinto, abriu a porta da garagem e finalmente pode entrar no carro.

- Pronta? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho que sim.

- Harry ligou o carro com um toque de varinha, e o motor rugiu como se fosse explodir, Gina agarrou o bando do carro com força fazendo com que os nós de sua mão ficassem anormalmente brancos.

- Gi você está bem? Se quiser podemos arrumar outro jeito de ir – falou Harry olhando para a esposa.

- Não, está tudo bem, é só eu fechar os olhos e pensar que eu estou voando numa vassoura – disse Gina fechando os olhos.

Harry acelerou devagar e saíram da garagem. Quem visse poderia jurar que era uma família normal que saia para a sua noite de Natal, mas o único problema é que o carro levantou vôo assim que Harry acelerou mais um pouco.

Tiago ficou deslumbrado com os flocos de neve que caiam e soltava uma exclamação de alegria toda vez que o pai fazia o carro descer e subir no céu.

**Algum tempo depois...**

- Gi, pode abrir os olhos, chegamos – falou Harry aterrissando perto do pequeno galpão do Sr. Weasley.

Gina abriu os olhos lentamente e finalmente relaxou. Os Potters saíram do carro e se encaminharam para a porta da frente da Toca.

- Oi minha filha! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley abraçando Gina assim que abriu a porta.

- Olá mãe!

- Harry querido, entre deve estar congelando ai fora – falou Molly puxando o genro para dentro – Oh e o meu netinho? Tiago está tão magro, você tem alimentado direito seu filho Gina? – perguntou Molly olhando fixamente para Tiago que estava no colo de Harry.

- Claro mãe, Tiago é igual ao Rony, enquanto não acabar com toda a comida da mesa ele não para – falou Gina rindo.

- O que estão falando de mim? Eu escutei meu nome – perguntou o ruivo alto que acabará de adentrar a sala.

- Olá maninho. Estamos falando de como Tiago puxou você – falou Gina sorrindo e abraçando o irmão.

- Oh, então Tiago será um menino bonito, inteligente e muito charmoso. Como o tio dele – falou Rony pegando o sobrinho no colo.

- RONALD! – gritou Hermione da cozinha.

- Oh Merlin! – exclamou Rony, e Harry finalmente percebeu como a aparência do amigo era cansada – Ela vai me matar. Hermione anda muito carente, quer que eu fique perto dela o tempo todo. Nunca imaginei que ser pai ia dar tanto trabalho.

Hermione adentrou a sala, a barriga de quatro o meses dava-lhe um chame diferente. A amiga engravidará alguns meses depois de Gina, e estava esperando uma menina, Rose Jane Granger Weasley.

- Olá Hermione – falaram Harry e Gina.

- Harry, Gina, como vão? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Bem, mas como vai a pequena Rose? – perguntou Gina acariciando a enorme barriga de Hermione.

- Rose é... – e as duas adentraram a cozinha conversando até que não se podia mais ouvir suas vozes.

- Bem tenho que arrumar mais algumas coisas... – falou a Sra. Weasley e saiu.

Rony olhou para Harry estreitando os olhos, num olhar cínico.

- Porque você não me disse? – perguntou o ruivo colocando Tiago no chão que saiu correndo para brincar com os primos.

- Não disse o que? – rebateu Harry no mesmo tom.

- Porque não me disse que as mulheres ficam com os hormônios a mel quando estão grávidas? – perguntou Rony o encarando com o mesmo olhar.

- Oh, eu não te disse? Me desculpa cara. Mas pense pelo lado bom – falou Harry passando um braço pelo pescoço do amigo e o apertando contra si.

- Que lado bom tem nisso? – perguntou Rony.

- Ninguém me avisou disso quando Gina ficou grávida de Tiago – falou Harry que saiu rapidamente do lado do amigo antes que levasse um murro.

- Isso não é um lado bom.

- Ah é sim. Pra mim é. Agora eu já sei disso tudo e estou preparado. E realmente é muito engraçado ver você nesse estado – falou Harry rindo – Me lembro exatamente do que me disse há dois anos atrás, quando Gina estava com sete meses de gravidez. Foi mais ou menos assim, "_Larga de ser mole Harry, não deve ser difícil de agüentar uma mulher grávida. Parece que você vai desmontar a qualquer momento. Aposto que quando a Hermione engravidar, eu ainda vou dar conta de jogar quadribol no final da tarde". _Você pode ter certeza Rony, uma Weasley grávida é realmente uma coisa bem cansativa.

- Não estou para piadinhas Harry, é sério. Hermione está me matando, em TODOS os sentidos se é que você me entende – lamentou-se Rony.

- RONALD! – gritou Hermione novamente.

- Oh Merlin, lá vamos nós de novo! – exclamou Rony e entrou na cozinha arrastando os pés com Harry em seu encalço rindo da expressão do amigo.

A família toda estava reunida. Gui conversava com o pai Arthur Weasley perto da enorme mesa posta no quintal da Toca que estava coberta por uma grande tenda que fazia ligação com as porta dos fundos da casa e os seus lados estavam fechados por causa da neve que cai lá fora. Fleur Delacour Weasley, grávida se quatro meses, esperava uma outra menina. Percy Weasley com a noiva Penélope, ex-colega de Hogwarts, conversavam animadamente sobre os preparativos do casamento dali a dois meses. Carlinhos com o seu costumeiro cabelo presos num rabo de cavalo e com seu brinco de dente de dragão, Harry achava estranho que o irmão de Gina até hoje nunca ter se casado, e certa noite comentará isso com a esposa e ela lhe dissera que Carlinhos não era o tipo de homem que se casava e construía família ele era o tipo aventureiro e Gina o confidenciou dizendo que a Sra. Weasley não gostava muito desse tipo de vida do filho e que já rolará varias discussões para que Carlinhos arranjasse uma esposa, mas isso nunca levará a nada, o rapaz ainda continuava solteirão. Jorge Weasley brincava com o Fred Weasley II enquanto Angelina, sua esposa ajudava a Sra. Weasley com a comida. Harry se juntou a Rony, Jorge e Carlinhos que discutiam a próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol para dali a um mês.

- O Chuddle Cannos vai ganhar a Copa esse ano, os batedores do time foram trocados por outro dois que mais parecem duas muralhas. A Bulgária não tem chance esse ano – defendeu Rony com um sorriso sarcasticamente convencido.

- Até parece que aquele seu timinho ganha alguma coisa – falou Jorge.

Gina que sentará ao lado de Harry escutou toda a conversa e retrucou:

- Odeio desaponta-lo Rony, mas Chuddle Cannos não está em uma côa posição esse ano, pelo menos é o que os fatos lá no departamento de desportes mágicos do Profeta estão apontando.

A ruiva depois de pedir demissão de seu posto de capitã do time das Harpias de Holyhead foi contratada pelo Departamento de Desportes Mágicos do Profeta Diário para ser correspondente esportiva (repórter), mas agora estava de licença pela gravidez.

- A Bulgária na verdade é a que está sendo cotada para ganhar essa Copa. Victor Krum voltou para o time e dessa vez parece que vai trazer a vitória para a equipe – completou Gina.

- O maravilhoso Victor Krum. Grande coisa. Ele pode ganhar a Copa, mas tem uma coisa que ELE não ganhou quem ganhou fui eu – falou Rony quase gritando.

O ruivo levantou-se da mesa e saiu enfurecido atrás de Hermione.

- Até hoje ele não se conforma de Hermione ter ficado com o Krum, morre de ciúmes toda vez que falamos no nome do cara – explicou Jorge rindo.

- Soube que ele se casou e está esperando um filho – falou Carlinhos.

- É, mas parece que o único que não vê é o Rony – disse Gina apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

A noite foi passando e vários gritos de Hermione foram ouvidos ao decorrer das horas. Jorge pareceu tirar o dia para infernizar Rony. Toda oportunidade que tinha mencionava o nome de Victor Krum, até que Hermione deu um basta nas brincadeiras do cunhado.

- JORGE WEASLEY, SE VOCÊ FALAR O NOME DO VICTOR MAIS UMA VEZ AO RONY VOCÊ VAO SE VER COMIGO E NÃO QUEIRE ENFRENTAR UMA MULHER GRÁVIDA PORQUE VAI SER A ULTIMA COISA A ULTIMA COISA QUE VOCÊ IRÁ FAZER – gritou Hermione enfurecida, provavelmente os seus hormônios estavam a mil como Rony dissera.

A Sra. Weasley colocou a deliciosa ceia de natal na mesa com a ajuda de Harry e Rony. E assim que tudo estava posto a mulher chamou a atenção de todos.

- Bom, mais eu natal se passou e posso dizer que Arthur e eu estamos muito felizes de que todos estejam aqui, os Weasley é uma enorme família que está crescendo cada vez mais – e sorriu para as grávidas presentes – E não existe melhor presente no mundo do que ter a minha família unida e crescendo – falou Molly com os olhos marejados.

- Então vamos comer! – exclamou Arthur tentando evitar uma sessão de lágrimas.

E o movimento de colheres e comidas foi ouvido e todos voltaram a conversar. Harry e Gina conversavam animadamente com Rony e Hermione que estavam sentados a frente do casal. Tiago acabará dormindo no colo do pai, mas Harry o colocou deitado no antigo quarto da esposa. Hermione e Gina discutiam a nova tendência de moda bruxa quando de repente a ruiva sentiu um forte dor no ventre, uma dor que já sentirá antes.

- Harry – chamou Gina com as mãos na enorme barriga.

Harry que conversava com Rony virou-se e se assustou com a aparência pálida da esposa.

- Gina você está bem meu amor? Está tão pálida.

- Harry eu acho que Alvo vai nascer – sussurrou Gina sentindo outra contração.

- Como? Quem? – perguntou assustado.

- Seu filho Harry, vai nascer. As contrações começaram há alguns minutos – sussurrou mais uma vez.

- ALVO VAI NASCER AGORA? – gritou Harry se levantando da cadeira num rompante.

Todos pararam de conversar. Olharam para Harry assustados, nada se fez ouvir por alguns segundos, talvez até minutos, todos tentando assimilar a causa de toda a gritaria.

-AHHHHHHH! – gritou Gina rompendo o silêncio – Harry faça alguma coisa pelo amor de Merlin.

Harry se virou pata todos e falou:

- Vou levar Gina para o St. Mungus. Fleur, você pode cuidar de Tiago? – perguntou Harry se virando para loura no final da mesa.

- Clarro – falou com um breve sorriso assustado.

- Harry nós vamos com vocês – falou Hermione se levantando e ajudando Gina que gritava de dor a se levantar.

- Se acalma meu amor, eu vou te levar ao hospital. Rony, eu preciso que faça uma coisa para mim – pediu Harry.

- O que? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Vá até a minha casa e pegue a mala de Gina e a do bebê. Elas estão no meu quarto – falou Harry.

Rony aparatou logo em seguida. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley precipitaram a ajudar a filha. Harry abraçou a esposa e aparataram para o hospital. A recepcionista de plantão que não aparentava ter o melhor natal de todos se assustou com a quantidade de ruivos que aparatará a sua frente.

Gina gritava de dor abraçada ao marido, mas numa contração relativamente forte a ruiva berrou fazendo com que uma lâmpada explodisse involuntariamente.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, diz que tem um medibruxo especializado em partos aqui, minha esposa vai ter um bebê agora – suplicou Harry.

- Tem um medibruxo aqui sim, mas ele está em plena ceia de Natal, não sei se irá atendê-los... – falou a recepcionista sem muito interesse, aparentava ter entre dezoito e dezenove anos e não ligava muito para Gina que gritava de dor a sua frente, provavelmente estava entediada de ver isso todos os dias.

- Olha garota, eu estou preste a ter um bebê, se você não chamar a porcaria do medibruxo agora, vai se arrepender de ter feito plantão hoje – ameaçou Gina que havia agarrado o colarinho das vestes da recepcionista.

- Está bem, eu vou chamar o medibruxo – falou a garota se soltando das mãos de Gina com um puxão – Mas faça com que sua esposa se acalme.

A recepcionista saiu entrando numa porta. Gina se virou para Harry, ela estava mais pálida do que o normal e suava, fazendo com que seus cabelos ruivos pregassem em sua testa. Harry fez com que Gina se sentasse e a acolheu em seus braços. Ela tremia, mas forçou um breve sorriso e disse:

- Harry. Nosso filho. Vai nascer. No natal.

- Isso é ótimo meu amo, mas agora respire fundo e se acalme, vai ficar tudo bem – falou Harry tirando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Gina.

A recepcionista voltou e os conduziu até a ala de parto já conhecida pelo casal há dois anos atrás. Vários minutos se passaram, todos no saguão de espera estavam inquietos. Nenhuma noticia. Fazia com que a tensão aumentasse ainda mais. Todos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos quando uma loura e um menino ruivo aparataram no saguão

- Fleur o que está fazendo aqui? Você não ia ficar na Toca cuidando de Tiago? – perguntou Gui para a esposa.

- Siim, mas Tiago acorrdou assustadoo, quis saberr onde Arry e Gina estavan, tentei explicarr, mas querria vir parra cá – explicou Fleur – E eu o trouxe.

Tiago correu até Rony e o ruivo o pegou no colo.

- Cadê meu pai e minha mãe Tio Rony? – perguntou o menino que parecia assustado.

- Lembra que a mamãe estava esperando um irmãozinho para você? – perguntou Ronald.

- Sim – respondeu Tiago.

- Então ele finalmente está chegando.

A expressão assustada do garoto logo deu lugar ao um radiante sorriso.

- Eu vo te um imãozinho, eu vo te um imãozinho – cantarolou Tiago – Tia Mione sabia que eu vou ter um imãozinho?

- Sim querido, eu sabia e logo você vai ter uma priminha também – falou Hermione sorrindo para o menino.

Tiago não parou de falar um segundo sequer. Horas e minutos se arrastavam, todos esperavam apreensivos, Tiago havia finalmente dormido no colo de Rony, depois de falar sem parar do novo irmão.

- Caramba isso está demorando demais, Tiago não demorou tanto a nascer – sussurrou Rony para não acordar Tiago.

- Calma Rony, vai ficar tudo bem – falou Hermione no mesmo tom de voz.

Mas Hermione mal acabou de dizer isso Harry apareceu no corredor que dava para a recepção massageando a mão avermelhada. Todos se levantaram preocupados.

- Eu sou pai de novo. Alvo é lindo – falou Harry sorridente, sentindo a conhecida sensação de felicidade, a maior felicidade do mundo.

- Como Gina esta? – perguntou Sra. Weasley.

- Bem, está incrivelmente feliz. A Sra. e o Sr. Weasley podem ir vê-la – falou Harry.

- Vamos Arthur – falou Molly puxando o marido pelo mesmo corredor que Harry havia saído.

Tiago acordou com toda aquela movimentação e Harry finalmente reparou no filho. O garoto praticamente pulou do colo de Rony e correu até o pai que o pegou nos braços.

- O que está fazendo aqui campeão?

- Tia Fleuma que me trouxe, queria saber onde você e a mamãe estavam. Tio Rony me contou que meu imãozinho chegou. Cadê ele hein? Tio Rony falou que ele tava aqui. Eu quero ver ele pai – falou Tiago tremendo de excitação para ver o irmão ou talvez seja o seu novo brinquedo.

- Sim filho, seu irmão Alvo está aqui. Ele está com a sua mãe – disse Harry sorrindo.

- Eu posso ver o Al agora? – perguntou o garoto.

Todos o olharam sem saber ao certo o que Tiago havia falado.

- Al? – perguntou Harry ai filho.

- É pai, vou chamar o Alvo de Al, um apelido pra ele – explicou o garoto com se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Todos riram de Tiago. Harry se virou para Rony e Hermione e falou:

- Gina pediu para o medibruxo para que deixasse a família entrar, ele concordou, mas apenas duas pessoas no quarto. Vou levar Tiago para ver Gina e Al, depois se quiserem ir vê-la...

- Claro Harry nós iremos – falou Hermione sorindo para o amigo.

Harry virou-se para o filho e falou:

E ai campeão quer ver o Al?

- Sim! – exclamou Tiago alegre.

Pai e filho entraram por um longo corredor no final deste havia uma porta entreaberta. Arthur e Molly paparicavam o mais novo integrante da enorme família que eram os Weasley.

- Oh Harry querido, nós já estamos de saída, acho que Tiago queira ver o irmão – falou Sra. Weasley. – Vamos Arthur?

- Claro – se despediu do genro e da filha e seguiu a esposa para fora do quarto.

Gina olhou para o filho mais velho e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que está fazendo aqui mocinho? Era para você ter ficado na Toca com a Tia Fleuma... Bem quer dizer a Tia Fleur – falou Gina em um falso de repreensão, mas acabou sorrindo.

- Desculpa Mamãe, mas eu queria ver o Al.

- Quem? – perguntou Gina, mas acabou se virando para Harry que sorriu num sinal de que sabia o que o filho havia falado.

- O Alvo, vou chama ele de Al – explicou Tiago com aquele mesmo ar de que o que ele havia falado era a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Ah claro! – exclamou Gina rindo do filho – Então venha conhecer o Al.

Harry colocou Tiago em cima da cama. Um bebê com alguns fiapos de cabelos negros dormia nos braços de Gina, mas ao perceber todo o movimento ao seu redor abriu os olhos. Eram grandes olhos verdes como o do pai. Alvo se parecia muito com Harry. O segundo filho puxará p lado Potter, mas podia-se ver um pouco das características Weasley.

- Ele não é lindo Tiago? – perguntou Gina para o filho que olhava para o irmão sem expressar nenhuma reação.

Alvo acabou percebendo quem o olhava tão atentamente e virou-se, empertigando-se nos braços da mãe até que encontrou o olhar de Tiago, mas Al não o estranhou apenas sorriu para o irmão mais velho.

- Olha pai, o Al sorriu pra mim – falou o garoto abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- É porque ele sabe que você é o irmão dele, ai ele sorriu, como se tivesse dizendo _"Oi irmão, quando vamos brincar?" – _falou Harry se aproximando da mulher.

Tiago sorriu e chegou mais perto do irmão e começou a fazer-lhe perguntas e Al respondia com tamanha alegria, agitando os pequenos e gordinhos bracinhos.

- É o melhor presente de natal que já ganhei – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina a fazendo sorrir – Quantos presentes assim você ainda vai me dar? Ganhei Tiago de aniversário e Al de natal.

- Quem sabe eu te de uma menininha de aniversário de casamento – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Seria ótimo, mas quem sabe daqui alguns anos. Agora temos dois garotões para cuidar – disse Harry se sentando e puxando a esposa para mais perto – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo – falou Gina o beijando.

A porta se abriu e Rony colocou a cabeças para dentro do quarto.

- Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? – perguntou o ruivo vendo que o amigo e a irmã acabaram de se separar.

- Não, entra maninho – falou Gina se aconchegando mais nos braços do marido.

- Oh! – exclamou Hermione – Que coisa mais linda. Al parece tanto com o Harry – pegando Alvo no colo – Parece que estou pegando um Harryzinho.

- Parece? O garoto é a cara do Harry – falou Rony chegando por trás da esposa – Só faltam os óculos e a cicatriz ridícula que ele tem no meio da testa.

Harry imediatamente olhou para o amigo numa cara fechada, mas imediatamente suavizou a expressão, rindo. Alvo brincava distraidamente com um cacho dos cabelos de Hermione.

- Harry, se quiser Rony e nós podemos tomar conta de Tiago – falou Hermione apontando pra si mesmo e para Rony - até Gina ter alta.

- Não vai incomodar? Você está grávida, deve querer descansar Hermione – falou Harry.

- Não vai ser incomodo algum. Tiago é um anjo. E ele adora ir lá pra casa, não é Tiago?- perguntou Hermione para o garoto que ainda brincava com o irmão.

- É tio Rony me ensina coisas sobre quadribol, e a tia Mione me conta histórias, como aquela que o papai e o tio Rony foram perseguidos por aranhas enormes. É verdade papai? – perguntou Tiago ao pai.

- É sim, seu tio Ronald estava morrendo de medo das aranhas de Hagrid – zombou Harry rindo.

- Eu não estava morrendo de medo, eu só não me simpatizei com as aranhas, e outra, elas queriam nos matar você não acha que eu ficaria para tomar um chá com a Aragogue – disse Rony fechando a cara.

- Então vai deixar Tiago ficar conosco? – perguntou Hermione virando-se para Harry.

- Está bem – concordou Harry – Mas o senhor tem que se comportar, nada de bagunças na casa dos seus tios – se virando para o filho.

- Ta pai – falou Tiago abraçando e beijando Harry.

- E eu? Não vou ganhar nem um beijinho? – perguntou Gina ao filho.

Tiago se separou do pai e correu até Gina e a beijou.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora não é Hermione? – falou Rony.

- É carregar Rose pra cima e pra baixo não é fácil – disse a morena – Vamos Tiago?

O garoto deu um ultimo beijo a mãe e se dirigiu ao novo irmão.

- Tchau Al – falou Tiago e correu até Rony que o pegou no colo.

Rony e Hermione se despediram e saíram. Depois de alguns minutos em silencio, Gina finalmente disse:

- Como se sente?

- Não sei. Um pouco cansado, confuso, mas acima de tudo extremamente feliz – falou Harry sorrindo.

Gina o olhou e também sorriu. Harry não esperou que respondesse e a beijou, mas um movimento fez com que se separassem logo em seguida. Alvo mexia-se inquietamente no colo da mãe.

- Isso é extremamente frustrante – falou Harry fechando a cara.

Gina ria da cara do marido.

- Calma querido, ele não entende. Al não estende que está "atrapalhando" o pai dele – falou Gina ainda sorrindo.

- Sabe querida, será que Rony e Hermione se importariam de tomar conta de Al também, logo depois do seu resguardo – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Gina.

Ela deu um soco no braço do marido que ria.

- Eu te amo – falou Gina.

- Eu também te amo muito – disse Harry a beijando, mas dessa vez ninguém os interrompeu.


	22. Uma família um tanto quanto normal

**Capítulo XXII**

**Uma família um tanto quanto normal**

Meses se passaram rapidamente, mais depressa do que podiam ter noção. Tiago Sirius crescia assustadoramente rápido demais e seu irmão Alvo também não ficava muito atrás. Harry e Gina não sabiam como ou quando seus filhos começaram a crescer assim. Tiago fizera três anos a alguns meses, mas aparentemente teria cinco e Alvo faria um ano daqui a algumas semanas, mas parecia ter dois. Os Potters viviam tranquilamente em Godric Hollows, Gina voltara ao trabalho como correspondente esportiva do Profeta Diário e Harry mantinha-se como chefe do departamento de aurores.

Era uma sexta-feira, o dia amanheceu nublado, era inicio de inverno e a temperatura em Godric Hollows tendia a cair. Harry Potter acordou e rolou para o lado se espreguiçando e finalmente percebeu que Gina não estava ao seu lado, ela sempre acordava primeiro do que ele. Pegou seus óculos no criado ao lado da cama e se levantou preguiçosamente indo em direção ao banheiro.

Gina se encontrava na cozinha, ela sabia que Harry acordaria a qualquer momento e apareceria de banho tomado. Seu marido tinha uma estranha mania de higiene pessoal, ela achava graça disso, mas agora Gina não sorria apenas fitava o mármore branco da bancada da cozinha, absolta em seus próprios pensamentos, pensamentos que a levam há alguns dias atrás.

**Flashback:**

_Gina caminhava pelo átrio do Profeta Diário em direção ao departamento de redação de desportes mágicos – quadribol. Estava em casa quando recebeu uma coruja avisando para ir até o Profeta, seu chefe queria que fosse até lá para comunicar uma notícia e queria que fosse pessoalmente. E agora lá estava ela batendo na porta da sala do Sr. Hale._

_- Entre – ordenou uma voz calma, mas ao mesmo tempo era decididamente dura._

_Gina entrou e se sentou._

_- Oh que bom que veio imediatamente Sra. Potter, tenho um comunicado para lhe dar – falou Hale._

_Ele parou e a olhou esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela nada disse, então pigarreou e voltou a falar._

_- Eu chamei a senhora até aqui para lhe comunicar que o departamento solicitou-as para fazer a cobertura completa da Copa Mundial de Quadribol semana que vem – disse Hale com um breve sorriso._

_- Eu? – perguntou Gina apontando para se mesma._

_- Sim._

_- Mas senhor, e meus filhos..._

_- Presumo que terá que deixar o Sr. Potter cuidando de seus filhos por uma semana ou algum outro parente. A senhora sabe que uma cobertura completa da Copa Mundial de Quadribol é extremamente importante para um correspondente de esportes mágicos, não sabe? – perguntou o Sr. Hale a encarando._

_- Sim, eu sei... – respondeu Gina, mas foi bruscamente interrompida._

_- A senhora sabe que se fizer uma matéria excelente vai estar a um passo de se tornar correspondente sênior do Profeta Diário..._

_- Sim, eu sei, mas..._

_- Muitos queriam estar no seu lugar , não vá deixar que isso lhe escape – falou Hale sorrindo cordialmente._

_- É senhor, mas eu nunca deixei Harry sozinho com os meninos e se acontecer alguma coisa e eu não estiver lá? – falou Gina meio preocupada._

_- Vamos Sra. Potter, seu marido já passou por coisas muito piores, vá me dizer que aquele que derrotou o Lord das Trevas não vá sobreviver a uma semana sem a esposa? – perguntou Sr. Hale sarcasticamente._

_- Não, claro que não, mas..._

_- Mais nada, eu sei que a senhora quer está oportunidade há muito tempo, e eu não vou deixar que a perca – falou Hale seriamente – Sei como é difícil tudo isso, logo logo eu estarei me aposentando e eu preciso de um sucessor pra tomar conta disso tudo, e eu acho que não a ninguém melhor do que a senhora, mas essa decisão não depende só de mim, você precisa provar fazendo essa cobertura._

_- Está bem, eu vou, mas me de alguns dias para dizer ao meu marido, a copa é só daqui a uma semana, eu não sei como ele vai reagir._

_- Tudo bem, te dou seis dias para dizer ao seu marido, quero a resposta no domingo sem falta e segunda a senhora pega uma chave de portal para a Holanda – falou Hale pondo um ponto final na conversa._

**Fim do Flashback:**

E agora estava parado no meio da cozinha fitando o vazio, sem ai menos saber o que iria fazer. "Quando vou contar a ele?" "Como ele vai reagir?", perguntas assim povoavam sua cabeça constantemente e isso estava a deixando louca.

Gina estava perdida em pensamentos e nem viu quando Harry entrou na cozinha com os cabelos completamente molhados.

- Meu amor tudo bem? – perguntou ele estranhando o fato de Gina não lhe dar o costumeiro e entusiasmado "Bom dia, meu amor" de tosas as manhãs.

- Oh bom dia Harry, não te vi entrar aqui – falou ela voltando a si e sorrindo brevemente.

Harry a olhou atentamente, ela parecia esconder alguma coisa, ele sabia que havia algo errado. Durante toda a semana foi assim e ele não sabia o que fazer. Quando Gina era pequena ela podia ser muito boa em esconder as travessuras de Fred e Jorge da Sra. Weasley, mas ela não podia esconder nada dele, Harry a conhecia mais do que a si mesmo para ver que tinha algo a perturbando.

- Gina você tem alguma coisa para me contar? – perguntou Harry finalmente.

A ruiva o olhou assustada, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Não, claro que não – respondeu ela tentando manter a voz calma.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu estou com a impressão de que está escondendo alguma coisa de mim – falou Harry a olhando com calma e paciência.

Gina o olhou assustada. Será que ela sabia? Não, claro que não. Não havia como saber, ela não tinha contado a ninguém. Ficou o encarando por algum tempo sem dizer absolutamente nada, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Gina você não precisa me dizer nada agora, seja o que for que esteja acontecendo sabia que eu vou estar a seu lado, sou seu marido, juntos na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, lembra? – dando um breve sorriso – Seja lá o que for que esteja passando nessa cabecinha, eu vou te apoiar – falou ele dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e a abraçando logo em seguida.

Eles se separaram e Harry se sentou, pegou uma torrada e colocou um pouco de suco de Abóbora no copo e começou a tomar seu café da manhã.

- Hum... Rony me mandou uma coruja ontem perguntando se vamos jantar na casa dele hoje. Você quer ir? – perguntou Harry dando uma olhadela para a esposa que pareceu não ter saído do lugar.

"**É isso" – **gritou uma voz na cabeça de Gina. Hermione provavelmente saberia o que fazer.

- Claro, seria ótimo ir ver meu irmãozinho – falou ela com um enorme sorriso.

- Esta bem, vou avisar Rony no ministério. Agora tenho que ir, preciso mandar alguns aurores até a Espanha, tem alguns engraçadinhos por lá – falou Harry se levantando – Que acham que lançar maldições são brincadeiras divertidas.

Deu um beijo em Gina e saiu pela porta da frente e aparatou.

O átrio do Ministério da Magia estava apinhado de bruxos e bruxas com sempre. Harry entrou no elevador e teve que desviar-se de alguns memorandos que passaram zunindo pela sua orelha esquerda, mas um parou a sua frente e ele o pegou.

"_Estou te esperando na sua sala" _

_ASS: Rony Weasley._

Rony havia se tornado vice-chefe dos aurores assim que Harry foi promovido e desde então ambos tem uma sala separada.

Em poucos minutos estava em sua sala, Rony estava sentado em sua cadeira com os pés sobre a mesa.

- Porque demorou? – perguntou Rony que rodava a sua varinha entre os dedos.

- Gina – respondeu Harry – Dá pra tirar os pés da minha mesa. Sua sala é um chiqueiro não tente dominar a minha também.

Rony se levantou, cruzou a sala e se largou no sofá de couro que havia ali, enquanto Harry ocupava seu lugar em sua mesa.

- O que tem a minha irmã? – perguntou o ruivo.

- É exatamente isso, eu não sei, ela está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, eu tenho certeza disso, há dias que ela esta quieta, sem falar nada. Gina não é assim Rony. E é extremamente frustrante você ter certeza que tem algum problema e não saber o que fazer – desabafou Harry passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Calma cara. Gina ás vezes é assim, até parece que você não conhece a minha irmã, talvez ela esteja preocupada com alguma coisa e não esteja preparada para te contar ainda. Sabe o que eu acho?

- O que? – perguntou Harry erguendo a cabeça para olhar o amigo.

- Que ela vai pedir ajuda a Hermione, seja lá o que for. Gina sempre recorre a Mione quando esta com algum problema ou coisa assim. Não lembra quando Tiago nasceu? Hermione era a única que sabia.

- É tem razão. Então você acha que eu devo esperar até Gina resolver me contar?

- Sim eu acho. Mas então vocês vão jantar lá em casa hoje? – perguntou Rony mudando de assunto.

- Vamos, Gina resolveu ir – falou Harry folheando alguns papeis.

- Então eu vou avisar Hermione – falou Rony se levantando e indo em direção da porta – Pense no que eu disse, vai ficar tudo bem entre você e Gina – e saiu.

O dia passou muito rapidamente quando se dera por si Harry já se encontrava pronto para voltar pra casa.

- Então vocês lá em casa ás sete. Mas agora tenho que ir. Hermione me mandou uma coruja dizendo para que eu fique cuidando de Rosa até ela arrumar o jantar. Até mais tarde cara – despediu-se Rony e desaparatou com um sonoro POF.

Harry pegou seu casaco e também desaparatou. Parou em frente à porta de sua casa e entrou. Gina estava no andar de cima arrumando Tiago e Al. Ele parou no patamar da porta e ficou a olhá-los, mas não demorou muito para que Gina se desse conta de sua presença.

- Oi meu amor, então como foi o trabalho? – perguntou ela se virando para olhá-lo.

- Como sempre, alguns indo para Azkaban, outros tentando fugir de lá.

- Oh... é melhor você ir tomar um banho, eu e os garotos já estamos quase prontos – falou Gina com um breve sorriso e voltou a vestir um casaco em Tiago.

Harry foi até seu quarto, tirou sua roupa e se enfiou de baixo do chuveiro, a água quente fazia com que seus músculos relaxassem. Minutos depois vestia uma calça caqui com um suéter vermelho, tentou pentear o cabelo que teimava em permanecer rebeldes e então desceu logo depois.

Gina o esperava com as crianças na sala.

- O que acha? – perguntou Harry dando uma volta.

- Lindo sempre lindo – falou ela rindo – Então, pronto?

- Sim.

- Tiago vá com o seu pai – ordenou Gina.

O garoto correu até Harry e este o pegou no colo e aparatou um segundo depois Gina estava ao seu lado com Al no colo, apertando a campainha da casa de Rony e Hermione. Segundos depois Rony atendeu a porta com Rose em seus braços.

- Oi maninha, como vai? Entre – pediu Rony dando espaço para que os Potters passassem.

- Muito bem maninho e a minha sobrinha? Oh como ela cresceu - falou Gina entregando Alvo a Harry e pegando a pequena Rose.

Hermione apareceu na porta que dava para a cozinha.

- Olá Harry e Gina, como vão? – perguntou ela com um sorriso.

- Muito bem – respondeu Harry se sentando no sofá da sala.

Gina entregou Rose a Rony e voltou-se para Hermione.

- Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa Mione? - perguntou Gina.

E as duas entraram na cozinha, a ruiva fechou a porta com um feitiço e a silenciou com um Abafiatto.

- Preciso conversar com você – falou Gina se virando para encarar a amiga.

- Deu pra perceber – e indicou a porta fechada – Então o que houve?

- Semana passada eu recebi...

E contou toda a história, Hermione a escutou totalmente calada e séria.

- E então o que você acha que eu devi fazer? – perguntou Gina com um suspiro.

- Olha Gina eu entendo completamente o seu lado, acho que ficaria do mesmo jeito que você, a idéia de deixar Rose com Rony e completamente assustadora, ainda mais se tratando do seu irmão. Mas acredito que Harry é mais só que capacitado para cuidar de Tiago e Al por uma semana. Você tem que ir nessa Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Como disse é uma oportunidade única e muitos queriam estar no seu lugar. Gina você não pode deixar isso escapar. Harry vai entender. Conheço-o muito bem e posso dizer que ele vai ficar muito feliz por você – falou Hermione.

- Então você acha que eu devo aceitar?

- Claro – respondeu Hermione como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo (e era a coisa mais obvia do mundo).

- Ótimo, então vou conversar com Harry quando chegarmos em casa.

- Obrigado – falou Gina abraçando a amiga – Acho melhor irmos, se não podem desconfiar.

O jantar decorreu tranquilamente, mas quando Tiago acabou dormiu no colo de Harry eles finalmente foram embora.

Harry estava vestindo seu pijama. Os garotos já haviam dormido e ele e Gina se preparavam para deitarem também.

- Harry, preciso falar com você – falou Gina o olhando.

- Sim querida – falou Harry fechando o ultimo botão da camiseta.

- Vem cá, senta aqui do meu lado.

Harry se sentou do seu lado da cama e a encarou.

- O que meu amor? – perguntou Harry sorrindo cordialmente.

- Eu... Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa e eu não sei como você vai reagir – falou Gina.

A ruiva parou e esperou, achando que ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas nada disse e então continuou.

- Semana passada você lembra da carta que eu recebi do meu chefe do Profeta Diário?

- Sim – respondeu ele.

- Então eu te disse que meu chefe me chamou lá só pra me comunicar sobre algumas mudanças. O que eu te disse era mentira, sim, meu chefe me chamou lá, mas não era isso que ele me disse – falou ela e se calou.

- Então pra que ele te chamou? – perguntou Harry.

- Você sabe que a Copa Mundial de Quadribol começa semana que vem – e ele concordou – Então meu chefe quer que eu faça a cobertura completa da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Mas a Copa é na Irlanda, então...

- É Harry, eu vou ter que ficar fora por uma semana. Agora entende por que eu fiquei com medo de te contar, eu vou ter que deixar você e os meninos por uma semana, pensa no que isso significaria para mim – falou Gina escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Era só isso? Eu pensei que fosse algo bem mais inquietante, algo que você estivesse com medo de me contar, como se eu não fosse aceitar ou algo do tipo. Olha Gin, os meninos e eu vamos nos sair bem durante...

- Não Harry, o problema não é esse, o problema é que eu sou mãe, a idéia de deixar você com os meninos...

- Você não confia em mim para cuidar dos nossos filhos por uma semana? – perguntou Harry completamente sério.

- Lógico que confio Harry, mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser mãe e de me preocupar, não vai adiantar nada se estiver lá e minha cabeça estiver aqui, tentando imaginar se vocês já colocaram fogo na casa ou não. Você é um ótimo pai, mas a hipótese de me separar de vocês é muito assustadora.

- Você falou com Hermione hoje, não é? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim e ela me disse para aceitar porque senão eu vou perder a melhor oportunidade de emprego que já tive – falou Gina sem olhá-lo.

- E eu não discordo dela, sei que uma cobertura completa da Copa Mundial de Quadribol é muito importante para um correspondente do Profeta Diário. Gina eu sei que você quer isso há muito tempo, não vou deixar que a perca por puro senso materno, eu e os meninos nos viramos aqui, isso é importante para você meu amor, você é ótima no que faz e eu sei que essa matéria vai ser a melhor. Eu confio em você, eu te disse isso hoje de manhã, vou te apoiar em tudo que quiser fazer, eu te amo – falou Harry.

Harry tirou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos que lhe caia sobre a face e a puxou seu rosto gentilmente para cima, fazendo com que se virasse para olhá-lo e percebeu que ela chorava.

- Ás vezes me pego perguntando se eu mereço como marido – sussurrou Gina com a voz rouca.

Harry sorriu e limpou o roto molhado da esposa.

- Eu que devia falar isso, mas temos que pensar que nascemos um para o outro então não vai haver quem mereça mais... Mas sabe, eu acho mesmo que devia agradecer o marido que você tem, porque depois de tudo o que eu passei para ficar com você... – falou o moreno todo convencido.

Mas Harry não pode terminar, porque um travesseiro o acertou em cheio no meio da cara com força.

- Você é muito convencido Potter – disse Gina rindo – Mas você acha mesmo que eu devia aceitar a viagem?

- Claro – falou Harry ajeitando os óculos.

- Eu te amo Harry.

- Eu também Gi.

Meia hora depois eles já dormiam a sono solto.

Era segunda-feira bem cedo, a mala de Gina estava posta sobre o sofá da sala dos Potters enquanto a mesma dava instruções a Harry.

- Harry a comida está congelada na geladeira e não esqueça que Alvo toma três mamadeiras por dia. Tiago gosta de subir em lugares altos então não o deixe perto de estantes, eu não quero ver me filho machucado quando eu voltar. Qualquer duvida pergunte a mamãe ou a Hermione, mas se acontecer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pelo amor de Merlin me avise que eu venho voando. Então eu acho que é só – finalizou Gina com um suspiro.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, vai dar tudo certo, os garotos e eu vamos nos divertir muito essa semana, deixei Rony cuidando das coisas no ministério, ele só vai me chamar se acontecer alguma coisa bem séria ou se eu precisar assinar algo, essa semana vai ser um programa de pai e filhos, não é meninos? – falou Harry se virando para os garotos.

Tiago concordou com a cabeça e Al soltou um grito divertido.

- Harry você acha mesmo que eu tenho que ir? Eu ainda posso desisti de ir, eu só preciso falar com o Sr...

- Não querida, você não vai dar pra trás agora. Você vai naquela Copa Mundial de Quadribol e vai fazer a melhor matéria que o mundo bruxa já viu e vai voltar com o cargo de correspondente sênior do Profeta Diário. Você esta me entendendo Sra. Potter? – perguntou Harry seriamente.

- Sim senhor – falou Gina rindo – Então eu acho que é melhor eu ir. O Sr. Hale vai enlouquecer se eu chegar atrasada para pegar a chave de portal.

Gina se abaixou para despedir dos filhos, mas se dirigiu primeiro a Tiago.

- Comporte-se e obedeça a seu pai. Cuide de Al está bem? – perguntou Gina a Tiago.

- Sim mamãe – respondeu o garoto e deu um abraço e um beijo na mãe.

Em seguida abraçou Al e deu-lhe um beijo. Quando se levantou Harry já segurava sua mala.

- Vou sentir a sua falta – falou Gina com um sorriso torto.

- Eu também meu amor – disse Harry e a beijou.

Harry entregou a mala a ela e a mesma voltou o olhar para os filhos.

- Então é isso... Tchau meus amores – falou Gina e em seguida aparatou.

Harry ficou olhando o espaço vazio em que Gina havia desaparecido, nunca haviam se separado por tanto tempo desde que tinham se casado e isso o deixava desconfortável, sua vontade era de ir atrás de Gina e gritar para que ela ficasse com ele e os garotos, mas sabia que essa viagem, essa matéria, era importante para ela e não ia dar uma de marido carente e ciumento. Ficou alguns minutos perdido em pensamentos até que ouviu uma vozinha o chamando.

- Pai o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Tiago arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Hum... Eu quero que o senhor me ensine a voar... Numa vassoura de verdade pai, não aquelas de brinquedo.

- Mas Tiago você sabe que sua mãe não gosta que fique voando, ela acha você muito pequeno – falou Harry com repreensão.

- Ah vamos pai, tia Mione me contou que você foi o apanhador mais jovem a entrar pro time da Grifinória em Hogwarts, que ser assim também, então preciso começar a treinar agora – e então ele chegou mais perto e fez Harry se abaixar – Mamãe não precisa saber disso – falou Tiago marotamente.

Harry sorriu e concordou, ele na verdade nunca tinha se imposto contra o fato de Tiago subir numa vassoura, ficava muito orgulhoso por seu filho querer seguir seus passos em relação ao quadribol, apesar de na ter seguido essa carreira, e o garoto na verdade iria voar com ele e nada aconteceria, mas Gina sempre se impunha dizendo que o filho poderia cair ou coisa assim.

- Está bem, então vamos nos arrumar, sua avó Molly vai ficar muito feliz com a nossa visita – falou Harry, mas mal terminou Tiago saiu correndo pela casa, subindo as escadas.

Harry sorriu, pegou Alvo que brincava no chão e seguiu o outro filho pela casa. Seria uma longa semana.

Minutos depois Harry batia na porta da Toca. Demorado alguns segundos Molly Weasley atendeu.

- Oh Harry querido, como vai? Gina já foi? – perguntou Molly.

-Oh sim, Gina já foi há uma hora eu acho – respondeu Harry.

- Então algum problema com os meninos? Estão precisando de alguma coisa? – perguntou a matriarca Weasley.

- Não é nada disso, estamos bem, é que nós estávamos sem fazer nada lá em casa e Tiago quis vir aqui fazer uma visita à senhora, se não se importa – falou Harry com um sorriso.

- Não, claro que não, entrem, será um prazer. Rony e Hermione estão lá nos jardins com Rose, eles adoram vir aqui à tarde. Rose gosta de ficar brincando com as borboletas do jardim, apesar de eu achar que Rony só vem aqui para comer – falou Sra. Weasley.

Molly os levou até os fundos, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados sobre a sombra de uma arvore e Rose estava sentada mais a frente brincado com algumas borboletas que a rodeava.

- Rony? Hermione? Como vão? – cumprimentou Harry se sentando ao lado dos amigos.

- Bem – responderam.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- E você? Não devia estar no ministério? Pensei que tinha alguns aurores para despachar para a Austrália. – perguntou Harry ao amigo.

- Acha mesmo que você é o único que pode tirar alguns dias de férias? Mas não se preocupe, eu não tirei alguns dias de férias. Só tirei o resto do dia para descansar, e para a sua informação eu já mandei os aurores para a Austrália. Mas então, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Tiago quis vir aqui. Na verdade ele quer que eu ensine-o a voar – respondeu Harry.

- Mas Harry, você sabe que Gina não gosta que Tiago voe numa vassoura e eu concordo com ela – falou Hermione repreendendo-o.

- Não vai acontecer nada Mione, Tiago vai subir comigo na vassoura, eu não vou deixá-lo cai. Você está falando com o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve nos últimos tempos. E Gina não precisa saber. Ela só vai saber se alguém contar, e eu acho que o Rony não vai contar, não é Rony? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro cara – falou Rony sem muita importância.

- Claro que eu também não vou contar, mas Harry...

- Acalme-se Hermione, o menino só quer saber a sensação de voar, não tem nada de mais nisso. Não é Rony? – perguntou Harry virando-se mais uma vez para o amigo.

- Hum... Claro, eu concordo com o Harry, não tem nada demais voar, quando Rose crescer e ela se interessar por Quadribol e querer saber voar, eu ensinarei a ela com todo o prazer – falou Rony.

- Mas o senhor não vai mesmo colocar a minha filha numa vassoura – falou Hermione virando-se para Rony.

- Mas Hermione...

E começaram a discutir, Harry já acostumara com a rotina, fingiu não estar ouvindo, mas ainda escutava algo como _"Você não gosta de quadribol porque não conseguiu levantar uma merda de vassoura do chão na sua primeira aula de vôo e blábláblá..."_. Ficou olhando Tiago correr pelo campo e Al e Rose brincar mais a frente.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

- Harry – chamou Hermione – Você não acha que Rose vai ser como eu?

- Ah... Por favor, gente não me inclua nessa... Er quer saber... Eu... Eu acho que ouvi Tiago me chamando – falou Harry se levantando e indo até o filho, mas ouviu Hermione dizer _"Acho que ele concorda comigo Rony..."._

- E então filho, quer ter a sensação de voar? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- Sim – falou Tiago eufórico.

Harry pegou o filho no colo e se encaminharam até o campo de Quadribol improvisado dos Weasley, o moreno pegou uma Firebolt 2003 no armário de vassouras, era de Gina quando ela jogava nas Harpias de Holyhead.

- Essa vassoura é da sua mãe – falou Harry – De quando ela jogava num time.

- Então a mamãe foi mesmo uma artilheira? – perguntou Tiago olhando com ar de admiração para a vassoura de Gina.

- Sim.

Agora eles já estavam no meio do campo, Harry montou na vassoura e parou.

- Olha filho, vou dar uma volta no campo, para me acostumar com o vento, depois você monta – falou Harry.

- Ta bom pai.

Harry levantou vôo e fez uma volta completa no "campo", um minuto depois estava de volta ao chão.

- Então quer vir?

- Sim – respondeu Tiago quase pulando de alegria.

Harry ajudou o filho a subir, colocando-o a sua frente.

- Segure firme na vassoura filho – falou.

Tiago agarrou a vassoura com todas as suas forças.

- Pronto?

Tiago apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Harry impulsionou-se com os pés e levanto vôo, ele sentiu Tiago contrair-se e se agarrar mais vassoura. Agora estavam um pouco mais alto, olhou para baixo e avistou Rony e Hermione com as crianças, agora eles estavam também no campo de Quadribol. Harry viu Tiago relaxar à medida que ia se acostumando com tudo aquilo e percebeu um tempo depois que o filho sorria. Minutos depois eles desceram e Hermione veio correndo até eles com Rony e as crianças em seu encalço.

- Tudo bem com vocês? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Relaxa Mione, está tudo ótimo – falou Harry sorrindo.

- Tio Rony? Você viu a curva que o papai fez? Foi assim ô – falou Tiago imitando uma espécie de curva com ás mãozinhas.

- Vi sim – respondeu Rony rindo.

E foram conversando até a Toca onde a Sra. Weasley os esperava com um lanche maravilhoso.

Era sexta-feira à noite, Harry havia acabado de colocar Tiago e Al na cama, apagou a luz e saiu de mancinho. Al tinha um sono muito leve e qualquer movimento em vão poderia fazer com que acordasse e ai seria mais uma noite sem dormir direito.

Harry sentia falta de Gina, se passará quatro dias desde que a esposa pegara aquela chave de porta para a Holanda, ela estaria de volta segunda-feira de manhã, mas isso parecia uma eternidade para ele. Tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se. Estava muito cansado, tomar conta de dois garotos não era nada fácil. Tivera que ir até o Ministério para assinar alguns papeis e acabou levando os meninos e quando se virou para conversar com Rony, Tiago havia sumido.

**Flashback:**

_-Oh meu Merlin Rony! Se Gina souber que eu perdi Tiago, ela vai me matar – falou Harry passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo._

_- Calma cara, nós vamos achar o garoto. Você procura no átrio do Ministério e eu vou até a sessão de controle de animais mágicos, está bem? – falou Rony._

_- Ok – respondeu Harry que tremia._

_Cada um foi para um lado. Harry passou na sessão que o Sr. Weasley trabalhava e deixou Alvo com ele com a desculpa de que Al estava chamando pelo avô, Harry não iria contar que havia perdido o seu neto, provavelmente o sogro entraria em algum tipo de parada cardíaca. Harry andava desesperadamente pelo Ministério da Magia, provavelmente quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas, todos olhavam quando ele passava, deviam imaginar que estava bêbado ou coisa do tipo. Depois de mais dez minutos Harry estava completamente louco, já estava para exercer seu cargo de chefe da sessão dos aurores e colocar todo o batalhão atrás de seu filho, e que se fixem os comensais ao redor do mundo. Tiago havia evaporado do prédio. _

_Encontrou Rony no átrio, eles haviam rondado todo o Ministério da Magia e nada. Harry já começara a arrancar tufos de cabelo. E se Tiago tivesse saído do Ministério? Não, seria impossível. O garoto tinha apenas três anos, mas era um garoto de três anos que tinha os genes de Fred e Jorge._

_Eles resolveram ir até a sala de Hermione no 2° andar para pedir ajuda. Bateram na porta e ouviam um entre._

_- Pelo Amor de Merlin Hermione, você precisa me ajudar a achar..._

_- O seu filho? Por algum acaso é esse aqui? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso presunçoso._

_Hermione estava agachada no meu de sua sala ao lado de Tiago que brincava com alguns brinquedos que ela havia conjurado._

_- O que? Como?Ele? – perguntou Harry boquiaberto apontando de Hermione a Tiago._

_- Eu o achei na sessão de esportes Mágicos, fui até lá para saber sobre o que estava acontecendo na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e como que a correspondente enviada pelo ministério estava se saindo, que no caso é a Gina e acabei encontrando Tiago no meio do corredor, ele me disse que você estava conversando com o Rony. Mas francamente Harry, como pode perder Tiago? Você sabe que se Gina souber disso ela vai te matar – falou Hermione se levantando de cruzando os braços a frente do corpo numa expressão dura._

_- É eu sei. Porque você não foi até mim e ao Rony quando achou Tiago? Nós estávamos desesperados._

_- Eu queria ver até quanto tempo vocês levariam até pedir minha ajuda – e sorriu – Onde esta Alvo? Não vá me dizer que também o perdeu._

_- Não, claro que não. Al está com o Sr. Weasley. Hermione não conte nada a Gina sobre isso, Pelo Amor de Merlin, se você não quiser ver seu amigo aqui morto – pediu Harry._

_- Harry você sabe que não pode esconder tudo de Gina, ela é muito esperta, vai descobrir que você está mentindo quando ela perguntar o que vocês fizeram nessa semana toda – falou Hermione._

_- Ah e você quer que eu diga a ela que primeiro eu subi com Tiago numa vassouram, coisa que ela disse que estava terminantemente proibido e segundo que eu perdi o nosso filho. Gina já não queria que eu ficasse aqui com os meninos, imagine se ela souber que aconteceu tudo isso, ou ela tem um enfarte ou me mata... – falou Harry._

_- ...Ou Gina faz os dois, primeiro ela te mata e depois enfarta só pensando na possibilidade de você ter quase perdido o filho dela – completa Rony, mas calou-se assim que viu o olhar de Harry._

_- A questão é ela vai achar que eu sou o pior pai do mundo e nunca mais vai confiar em mim – falou Harry._

_- Esta bem eu não vou contar a Gina, mas se acontecer mais alguma coisa Harry, eu não vou pensar duas vezes – falou Hermione._

_- Obrigado Mione – sorriu para a amiga – Vamos Tiago._

_O garoto se levantou e foi até o pai._

_- Me desculpa papai – falou Tiago de cabeça baixa._

_- Tudo bem meu filho, só não faça mais isso, você quase me matou de susto – e o pegou no colo – Tchau Rony, Tchau Hermione._

_- Tchau – despediram-se._

**Fim do Flashback**

Agora estava ali, extremamente morto de cansaço, tentando pegar no sono. Correra atrás de Tiago a tarde toda, ele é realmente sobrinho de Fred e Jorge porque nunca viu um garoto tão... tão ligado a cem por hora. Não sabia como Gina dava conta de cuidar de Tiago e Al. Fez uma nota mentalmente para perguntar a ela quando chegasse. Percebeu que o sono estava chegando, se aconchegou mais e fechou os olhos.

Depois do que parecia há ele meia hora, escutou alguma coisa vindo ao longe, se tornava mais forte, abriu um olho e espiou, estava tudo escuro. Ouviu uma vozinha o chamando.

- PAI, O AL ESTA CHORANDO DE NOVO – gritou Tiago do quarto no fim do corredor.

Harry se levantou sonolento e foi até o quarto dos garotos. Al chorava provavelmente um pesadelo. Harry o pegou do berço e deu-lhe uma mamadeira e o fez dormir de novo. Voltou para seu quarto cambaleando de sono, deitou-se e relaxou os músculos tensos. Precisa de Gina, sentia muita falta de sua esposa.

Eram umas nove horas da manhã de segunda-feira, Harry e os garotos esperavam Gina na sala, a qualquer momento ela aparataria na frente deles. Harry havia arrumado os filhos para a chegada da mãe, mas ele pressentia que os garotos não estavam tão ansiosos quanto ele estava. Passou os últimos déias a contar as horas e minutos para a chegada da esposa, ele não fazia o tipo de marido que não precisa da esposa, não fazia o tipo de marido machista e convencido, Harry precisa de Gina, tanto quanto uma pessoa precisa de ar.

Agora era mais de dez horas e nada de Gina começara a ficar impacientemente preocupada, ele tinha certeza de que ela chegaria as nove, ela havia mandado uma coruja no dia anterior avisando que chegaria no dia seguinte e ás nove da manhã e agora já eram dez e nada de Gina. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

- Pai – chamou Tiago sentado a sua frente.

- Hum... – respondeu Harry pensativo.

- Cadê a mamãe? – perguntou ele – Já faz uma hora que estamos esperando ela, o Al já dormiu de novo.

- Fique calmo filho, sua mãe vai chegar a qualquer momento – respondeu Harry tentando convencer mais a si do que o garoto.

Mas o moreno terminou de falar uma ruiva aparatou a sua frente carregada de malas, que as soltou assim que percebeu onde estava fazendo com que Alvo acordasse.

- Oh graças a Merlin! – exclamou Harry quando reconheceu a esposa.

- Olá meus garotos. Sentiram minha falta? – falou Gina com um enorme sorriso.

- MAMÃE – gritou Tiago.

- GINA – gritou Harry.

Tiago correu e abraçou a mãe.

- Então o que você aprontou quando eu estive fora? – perguntou Gina sentando-se com o filho no sofá.

- Nada muito interessante, fomo a um jogo de quadribol e visitamos a vovó. Ah e também fomos ao ministério da magia com o papai – falou Tiago a mãe.

- O que vocês foram fazer no ministério? Você não tinha deixado Rony cuidando de tudo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Calma amor, não aconteceu nada, só fui chamado ao ministério para assinar alguns papeis que só eu poderia assinar, só isso – falou Harry escondendo o fato de ter sumido o filho dela.

- Hum ótimo, então quem quer saber sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol? – perguntou Gina animada.

A ruiva contou cada momento, cada lance aos garotos e a Harry. A partida durou três dias e ela estava completamente cansada, havia tomado uma poção para ficar sem dormir por vinte e quatro horas, ela não podia dormir porque se não perderia os lances incríveis dos jogadores, mas no final o time de Viktor Krum havia ganhado mais outra copa. Harry pensou que Rony não iria gostar nada disso.

- E... eu trouxe uma coisa pra você Tiago – falou Gina.

- O que? – perguntou o garoto animado, dando pulinhos na frente da mãe.

Gina tirou de dentro da mala uma miniatura de Viktor Krum, idêntico ao que Rony havia comprado anos atrás, Tiago era super fã de Krum, mesmo que o tio o tente persuadir do contrario.

- Obrigado mamãe – agradeceu o garoto e correu para o quarto para brincar com o seu novo brinquedo, puxando o irmãozinho consigo.

- E então o que o meu marido fez durante toda a semana sem mim? – perguntou Gina a Harry.

- Hum... Deixa-me ver – fazendo cara de pensamento – Deixei os garotos com sua mãe e sai para o Beco Diagonal com Rony para beber alguns whisky de fogo.

Gina deu um soco no braço do marido.

- Deixa de ser bobo Harry. É sério o que você fez? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que tirando o fato de ter ficado contando os minutos e os segundos para que você chegasse, eu não fiz mais nada – falou Harry.

- Que lindo, meu marinho sentiu a minha falta . Quer saber se uma coisa? – falou Gina chegando mais perto.

- O que? – perguntou ele.

- Eu também senti a sua – falou Gina e o beijou.

Como era bom, sentir os lábios dela nos seus novamente, era como se o sol voltasse a brilhar dentro de si depois de uma longa semana de um inverno mórbido. Harry tinha certeza de que nunca se cansaria dos beijos de Gina, depois de anos ele ainda sentia o mesmo deseja pela mulher que amava isso ele tinha certeza. Longos minutos depois Harry percebeu que já havia deitado Gina no sofá e um pouquinho de consciência voltou ao seu corpo, lembrando-o de que existia duas crianças na casa que poderia aparecer a qualquer hora, tirando o fato que uma delas era Tiago e que ele poderia abrir a boca e contar tudo o que viu na próxima reunião de família na Toca.

- Gina – chamou Harry com a voz rouca.

- O que? – perguntou a ruiva que beijava o pescoço do marido que se arrepiava ao toque dos lábios da esposa.

- As crianças.

- Hum... É mesmo. Me esqueci – falou Gina saindo de cima de Harry que se sentou ereto.

- Então como que foi? Hale gostou da sua matéria? – perguntou ele.

- Eu ainda não entreguei, vou entrega – lá amanhã cedinho. Mas acho que me sai bem, fiquei três dias sem dormir e mais três escrevendo a matéria, não é possível que tenha me saído mal – falou Gina – Então como foi aqui em casa? O que foi que Tiago quebrou dessa vez?

Harry não respondeu de imediato à pergunta da esposa.

- O que foi que Tiago fez Harry? – perguntou Gina num tom sério o encarando.

- Bom... Não foi bem o que o Tiago fez, na verdade fui eu que o perdi – falou Harry se encolhendo no sofá esperando pela explosão. Sabia que não conseguiria esconder de Gina, era muito ruim em mentir.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ PERDEU O MEU FILHO? – gritou Gina se levantando com tanta rapidez que Harry apenas viu um borrão.

- Tecnicamente ele é nosso filho por que eu também ajudei a faz...

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ PERDEU O **NOSSO** FILHO? – gritou Gina novamente.

- Calma Gi, me deixe explicar, é que quando os garotos e eu fomos ao ministério...

- VOCÊ PERDEU O MEU FILHO NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA? – perguntou Gina cerrando os dentes.

- Bem foi, mas...

- VOCÊ SABE QUANTAS MILHÕES DE PESSOAS TEM NAQUELE LUGAR? – gritou Gina jogando os braços para cima - E o que meu bebê perdido naquele mundaréu de gente.

- Me deixe explicar Gina. Me virei para conversar com Rony e no segundo seguinte o garoto havia sumido, deixei Al com o seu pai e sai correndo atrás dele com o Rony. Andei aquele ministério todo atrás de dele e já estava para por todo o batalhão de aurores daquele lugar atrás de Tiago quando fomos pedir ajuda a Hermione, mas quando entramos na sala dela Tiago estava lá brincando no chão como se nada tivesse acontecido – falou Harry rapidamente como se tivesse medo de Gina começar a gritar com ele de novo.

- Desculpe – disse Gina.

- O que? Eu que devia pedir desculpas, eu quase sumi com o nosso filho e...

- Não, eu devia ter avisado que Tiago gosta de "brincar" de esconde-esconde de vez em quando. Não foi culpa sua meu amor – falou Gina acariciando a bochecha do marido.

- Hermione tinha razão – falou Harry a puxando mais para perto de si.

- O que Hermione tinha razão?

- Ela disse que eu não agüentaria e contaria sobre Tiago pra você, que eu não agüentaria mentir para você – falou Harry sorrindo.

Gina o beijou mais uma vez, mas foi um beijo rápido.

- Acho melhor você ir descansar. Sua mãe quer que a gente jante na Toca hoje – falou Harry se levantando.

- É eu imaginei isso, mamãe não despensa uma oportunidade de reunir a família, ela adora isso, mas acho que preciso de um banho relaxante e de dormir um pouco – disse Gina também se levantando.

Harry pegou as malas de Gina e se seguiu à mulher até o quarto do casal, a ruiva se dirigiu até o banheiro enquanto Harry arrumava as roupas da esposa o guarda-roupa (N/A: que tipo de marido arruma a mala da mulher? Só o Harry mesmo)

"Ainda bem que não contei sobre eu ter colocado Tiago na vassoura, isso sim seria um desastre" – pensou Harry aliviado. Mas Gina acabou sabendo alguns dias depois, porque Tiago perguntou ao Harry que dia que eles iriam voar de novo, e lá se foi mais uma sessão de gritaria.


	23. Agora são três

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Agora são três **

- Vamos lá Gina, você já passou por isso duas vezes, sei que é capaz de uma terceira – falou Harry mais alto do que os gritos da esposa ao seu lado que segurava sua mão.

Gina estava novamente naquela sala branca do St. Mungus. Dois anos depois de ter Alvo, Gina engravidou de novo, mas dessa vez o casal não quis saber o sexo do bebê, queriam ter uma surpresa quando a criança nasce-se, mas rezavam internamente para que fosse uma menina.

Estavam no Beco Diagonal quando as contrações começaram. Compravam alguma coisa para o bebê, e de repente com a maior calma do mundo Gina cutucou o braço de Harry que andava tranquilamente e disse:

- Harry, eu acho que vamos ter o bebê agora – disse Gina naturalmente andando pelas ruas de pedras do Beco.

Harry estacou de no meio da rua, totalmente pálido.

- Harry – chamou Gina – Harry você está bem?

- Como assim você acha que vamos ter o bebê agora? – perguntou Harry com o olhar vago.

- Como todas às vezes, primeiro vem às contrações e depois a bolsa rompe. Você é pai de dois meninos, acho que já deve saber como é. Agora meu amor se não for pedir muito, você poderia me levar para o St. Mungus, as contrações estão ficando mais fortes.

E agora Gina estava tendo o seu terceiro filho na mesma sala de anos atrás, ou talvez uma menina, sabe-se lá porque, mas no fundo Gina sabia que era uma menininha dentro de si.

- Vamos Gi, mais força, o nosso filho esta vindo – falou Harry.

Harry pensava que seria um menino pelo fato de já ter dois garotos, mas ele queria uma menina tanto quanto ela própria.

- Vamos Sra. Potter, só mais um pouco eu já estou vendo o seu filho – falou o medibruxo.

- AHHH! – gritou Gina fazendo mais força.

O choro de bebê foi ouvido na sala de partes do St Mungus, Gina sabia que para uma mãe esse era o melhor som que se pode ouvir na vida, o choro de seu filho. É como se fosse uma grave melodia que soa pelo ambiente e a emoção que invade é uma das melhores que se pode ter.

De repente Gina sentiu algo quente e pequeno em seus braços. O seu bebê. Seu pequeno bebê. E então poder reparar que...

- Harry, é uma menina – disse Gina deixando lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto pálido e suado – Eu finalmente pude te dar uma garotinha.

- É meu amor, uma linda menina – concordou Harry emocionado.

- A nossa menininha. Tão linda. Minha filha – falou Gina acariciando a pequena bochechinha gordinha da filha.

E então a garotinha abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz da mãe, suas Iris eram de um castanho âmbar com os da mãe e os poucos fios de cabelo eram de um ruivo vivo como os de Gina. A menina parou de chorar e olhou fixamente para a mulher descabelada e suada que a segurava, certamente sabia quem era, porque a pequenina abriu o maior dos sorrisos mostrando a gengiva sem dentes, mas para Gina esse era um dos sorrisos mais lindos que já virá.

- Gina – chamou Harry – Você está bem?

- Claro, porque não estaria? – perguntou Gina desviando o olhar para Harry.

- Bem... É que você esta com uma cara muito esquisita – falou Harry com uma expressão divertida.

- Ah, não é nada, é que eu estou emocionada, só isso.

- Sr. Potter – chamou a enfermeira.

- Sim – respondeu Harry.

- É que p seu cunhado esta na recepção fazendo o maior escândalo. Se ele não se comportar teremos que o colocar para fora – falou a mulher.

- Oh me desculpe, o meu cunhado tem um distúrbio impulsivo, mas vou resolver isso, muito obrigado por avisar – agradeceu Harry.

A enfermeira deixou a sala não muito feliz.

- Distúrbio impulsivo? Rony tem distúrbio impulsivo? – perguntou Gina com um falso tom de raiva.

- Era isso ou seu irmão ser expulso do hospital a ponta pé. O que você prefere? – perguntou Harry sério.

- Hum... Acho que prefiro pensar que meu irmão tem distúrbio impulsivo – falou Gina rindo.

- Acho que vou ver como Rony está e dar a notícia de que temos uma linda Weasley na família agora. Devem estar subindo pelas paredes para saber se é uma menina ou um menino. Acho que sua mãe vai pular de alegria – falou Harry.

- Esta bem – concordou Gina.

- Amo vocês duas. As mulheres da minha vida – falou Harry beijando a esposa e a filha.

- Também te amo Harry – disse Gina.

Harry se despediu e saiu.

- Rony da para parar de gritar? Todos estão olhando – falou Hermione olhando para os lados – Que exemplo está dando a sua filha Ronald?

Rosinha Weasley estava sentada no colo de Hermione. A garota folheava distraidamente um livro de histórias infantis, que a mãe havia lhe dado de presente e estava alheia a toda a barulheira do pai. Rony dizia que Rosinha tinha puxado o lado estudioso e sabe-tudo de Hermione, e esta respondia que a filha apenas gostava das cores das figuras em movimento, mas sempre com um enorme sorriso de satisfação e orgulho no rosto.

- Não enche Hermione, faz horas que Gina entrou naquela sala – falou o ruivo andando de um lado para o outro bufando de raiva.

- Não Rony, faz apenas uma hora que Gina entrou lá e não horas – falou Hermione.

- Que se dane! – bufou Rony quase gritando.

- RONALD! – repreendeu Hermione nervosa tampando os ouvidos de Rosinha que aparentemente não estava nem ai para a discussão dos pais.

- Mas Hermi...

- Mais nada Ronald, Gina esta bem, o bebê esta bem. Harry está lá, não vai deixar que nada aconteça. Você já foi chamado atenção, se isso acontecer de novo vai se preparando para dormir no quarto de hospedes – falou Hermione com raiva.

Rony se sentou ao lado da esposa totalmente emburrado, cruzando os braços a frente do peito. Mas mal teve tempo de responder alguma coisa a Hermione, Harry chegou pelo mesmo corredor já conhecido tantas vezes.

Harry chegou totalmente calado, toda a família Weasley o olhava esperando alguma reação que não vinha. A Sra. Weasley foi primeira a se manifestar ante ao silencio do genro.

- Harry aconteceu alguma coisa? Gina e o bebê estão bem? – perguntou ela já com sinais de preocupação.

- Harry, por favor, se aconteceu alguma coisa, não exite em nos contar – disse Artur Weasley.

- Harry desembuche logo – quase gritou Jorge lá de trás.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Harry, diga logo. Rony esta perdendo o ar aqui – falou Hermione olhando para o marido que agora havia adquirido um tom púrpura.

- Fiquem calmos, esta tudo bem com Gina e a pequena Weasley – falou Harry com um sorriso radiante.

- Pequena Weasley – sussurraram todos.

Mas a primeira a cair à ficha foi Hermione que entregou Rosinha para Rony que ainda estava com cara de bobo e correu até o amigo e o abraçou.

- Oh Harry, uma menina. Finalmente uma menininha.

Em seguida todos os Weasleys foram felicitar Harry.

- Harry querido, eu e Arthur podemos ir ver Gina e a bebê? – perguntou Molly.

- Claro Sra. Weasley, acho que Gina já deve estar no quarto – falou.

- Obrigado querido – agradeceu Molly piscando para o Harry.

Ele sabia que a Sra. Weasley não o havia agradecido por ter avisado que Gina estava no quarto, e sim por ter dado a ela uma netinha.

- Harry – chamou Hermione – E Gina como esta?

- Ela está ótima, bem emocionada, acho que ela queria muito uma menininha – disse Harry.

Gui se levantou e foi até Harry.

- Harry, acho que já vou. Fleur esta me esperando em casa, provavelmente querendo saber das novidades. Amanhã eu volto para ver Gina – falou ele.

- Tudo bem – disse o moreno.

- Diga a ela que mandei um beijo – pediu Gui.

- Claro. Direi sim.

Gui deu as costas a Harry e aparatou a alguns metros dali.

Momentos depois Sr. E a Sra. Weasley voltaram com sorrisos radiantes idênticos.

- Ela é linda – disse Arthur aos outros.

- Gina pediu que vocês três entrassem – falou Molly olhando para o trio com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas e a... – começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido de Rosinha querida. Vá – disse Molly.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley.

Hermione entregou Rose à avó e seguiu Rony e Harry.

Gina estava deitada numa cama, com a pequena Weasley nos braços. Esta estava envolvida em uma manta branca. A ruiva sorriu assim que viu os três entrem no quarto.

- Oi Gina, como está? – perguntou Hermione se precipitando até a amiga.

- Melhor do que nunca – falou Gina – Então Rony, fiquei sabendo que você estava tendo um ataque de histeria no saguão. Harry disse para a enfermeira que você tinha distúrbio impulsivo.

- Eu tenho o que? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Distúrbio impulsivo.

- Você disse que eu tenho distúrbio impulsivo? – perguntou o ruivo olhando para Harry.

- Bem... Era isso ou você ser expulso daqui a ponta pé – disse ele.

- Então nesse caso, acho que prefiro fingir que tenho distúrbio impulsivo – falou Rony rindo.

- Então eu posso ver a... Bem... Vocês decidiram o nome da filha de vocês, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

- Pra falar a verdade não, andamos vendo uma possibilidade de nomes femininos se fosse uma menina, mas não havíamos decidido nada. E agora pensando melhor, eu queria colocar o nome de Lilian – falou Gina.

- Lilian? Tem certeza Gi? Já fizemos uma homenagem ao meu pai com o Tiago – falou Harry indo até a esposa.

- Claro que eu tenho certeza, eu...

Mas ninguém soube o que Gina ia dizer. A porta se abriu e uma cabeça com longos cabelos loiros que tinham a aparência de sujos se precipitou para dentro do quarto.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Luna Lovegood com um enorme sorriso.

- LUNA – falou Gina surpresa – Claro, entre. Como soube que eu estava aqui?

- Acabei de voltar de uma excursão do Norte com o meu namorado...

- Espera ai, você está namorando? – perguntaram Gina e Hermione estupefatas.

-Ah sim. Estou. Esqueci de contar a vocês. Mas jurava que tinha contado. Talvez eu tenha contado pra alguém e imaginei que eram vocês – falou Luna com o mesmo olhar sonhador de sempre.

Harry e Rony riram do jeito atrapalhado da amiga. Aquela era Luna Lovegood, não poderia ser diferente, nem depois de tantos anos.

- E quem é? – perguntou Harry.

- Rolf Scamander, é neto de um famoso naturalista. Mas como eu ia dizendo, acabei de voltar do Norte, Rolf lutou com uma salamandra de fogo, mas acabou sendo acertado e isso causa uma queimadura horrível. Tivemos que voltar para Londres para cuidar disso, o machucado estava começando a ficar com um tom esquisito de verde. Ai quando ia passando eu vi o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, pensei que Harry tinha sofrido alguma coisa, por ele ser auror, mas a Sra. Weasley me disse que você tinha acabado de ter uma menininha. Ai vim até aqui para ver a pequena Weasley – falou Luna.

Todos ainda estavam chocados por Luna Lovegood estar namorando. Eles sabiam que a amiga havia mudado um pouco desde os tempos de Hogwarts, mas ainda continuava a mesma Luna avoada de sempre.

- Bem, cadê a... Qual é o nome da criança? Seus pais disseram que vocês não tinham decidido ainda, me lembro de uma matéria que meu pai fez para o Pasquim uma vez, sobre deixar para dar nomes a bebês de ultima hora, traz mal... – começou Luna a falar sem parar, mas Gina a interrompeu.

- Lilian - disse Gina, não queria saber o que poderia acontecer com a sua filha mesmo sabem que as constatações do Sr. Lovegood não eram muito confiáveis.

- Ah sim. Cadê a pequena Lilian? – perguntou Luna pegando-a dos braços de Gina.

**Uma hora depois...**

- Então todos foram embora? – perguntou Gina se acomodando mais nos travesseiros.

- Foram sim, sua mãe disse que estaria aqui amanhã cedo e Hermione vai passar aqui antes de ir para o Ministério. Ah e Gui também virá amanhã, provavelmente com Fleur, então se prepare – falou Harry sentando-se ao lado de Gina na cama e a esposa fez uma cara feia ao mencionar o nome da esposa de seu irmão.

Harry se lembrou da gravidez de Tiago e Alvo, Fleur quase fizera Gina pular em seu pescoço depois de colocar milhares de defeitos em seus filhos, principalmente em Tiago. Ela vivia dizendo que Tiago devia ter puxado mais o lado de Harry, que pelo menos ele não teria aqueles "olhos cor de lama" que a mãe tinha e sim os "lindos olhos verdes esmerados" que Harry possuía.

Gina ficou calada por alguns minutos e Harry acabou quebrando o silencio.

- O que está pensando? – perguntou ele.

- Estou pensando qual defeito que a "Fleuma" vai colocar na minha filha, porque para mim ela parece perfeita – falou Gina olhando para a filha que dormia no berço ao lado.

- Mesmo Fleur sendo metade vella, acho que Victoire tem um nariz bem maior que o normal, você não acha? – falou Harry tentando fazer com que a esposa se sentisse melhor.

- Pensei que era só eu que tinha notado isso – falou Gina.

Ela e Harry riram.

- Obrigado por tentar me fazer sentir melhor – agradeceu Gina e o beijou. – Bom a Luna ter aparecido, mas nunca imaginei que...

- É nem eu, achei que seria um pouco difícil a Luna achar alguém... hum... Como vou dizer... Alguém que a aceite do jeito que ela é – falou Harry - Todos nós sabemos que Luna não e meio certa da cabeça, ela com todos aqueles brincos de rabanetes e zonzóbulos, tudo isso é meio sem noção, e achar alguém que entenda tudo isso é meio difícil, mas Luna tem um bom coração e é uma boa pessoa, com certeza arranjaria alguém – falou Harry.

- é até que você tem razão – concordou Gina.

Ficaram alguns minutos calados, perdidos em pensamentos. Lilian dormia a sono solto no berço ao lado, seu pequeno corpo subia e descia com a respiração calma.

- Gin – chamou Harry.

- Sim – respondeu Gina virando o pescoço para olhá-lo.

- O que você acha de aumentar o nome da nossa filha? – perguntou.

- Eu não compreendo Harry – falou Gina sem entender.

- Eu tava pensando se o nome da nossa filha poderia ser Lilian Luna, sabe a Luna sempre esteve do nosso lado, apesar de tudo, mesmo os comensais terem ido atrás do pai dela e exigido que me entregasse ela não fez isso. E Luna foi umas das únicas pessoas que acreditaram em mim quando me acusaram de mentir sobre a voltar de Voldemort e eu sou muito grato a ela por isso. E eu queria retribuir isso de alguma forma.

- É lindo Harry. Lilian Luna. Como não pensei nisso antes – falou Gina olhando para a filha – Luna é minha amiga, ela e Hermione são as minhas melhores amigas. Hermione sempre esteve ao nosso lado, no seu principalmente Harry, mas Luna apareceu tão de repente que eu nem sei quando foi isso. Será que ela aceitaria ser madrinha da nossa filha? Vou perguntar a ela assim que eu sair daqui. É claro se isso estiver tudo bem pra você, meu amor.

- Claro Gi, acho que Luna vai adorar. Hum... talvez devêssemos chamar Neville para ser o padrinho – disse Harry.

- Sim, sim claro.

- Gin você precisa dormir. Deve estar cansada. E eu sei "Vá para casa Harry..." – disse Harry imitando a voz da esposa.

- Meu maridinho me conhece, era exatamente isso o que eu ia dizer – falou Gina rindo.

- Nem precisa conhecer, ouvi isso nos últimos cinco anos e também aprendi nesses anos que te conheço que é impossível discutir com você, e pior ainda, você é uma Weasley, então eu já vou – falou Harry levantando-se.

- Bom rapaz – disse Gina rindo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique...

- Onde foi parar aquela parte em que você disse que é impossível discutir com uma Weasley? – perguntou Gina com a mesma expressão que a Sra. Weasley usava com Fred e Jorge.

- Não importa quanto tempo passe, eu vou continuar sendo pai e marido que se preocupa, meu amor – falou Harry.

- Nós duas vamos ficar bem, vá para casa, descanse, amanhã você volta com os garotos (Harry teve que deixá-los a casa da Sra. Tonks) – disse Gina – Eles vão adorar ter uma irmãzinha.

- Esta bem, mas amanhã cedinho eu estarei aqui – falou Harry – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

E o beijou, um beijo cheio de alegria, ambos queriam tanto uma menina e veio uma garotinha linda, uma pequena miniatura de Gina.

Eles se separaram, Harry foi até a filha e depositou de leve um beijo em sua testa para não acordá-la, mas antes de sair ele se virou com uma mão na maçaneta e voltou a encarar Gina.

- Eu poderia dormir no sofá, ele é bem macio e...

- Vai Harry, vá antes que eu te estupore – falou Gina num tom baixo, mas mesmo assim fez com que obedecesse.

Harry saiu rindo, sabia que era impossível discutir com Gina, talvez seja os genes Weasley entrando em ebulição. Deu boa noite a todos que passava com um enorme sorriso, amava sua mulher, tinha dois filhos e uma nova pequenininha, isso era um grande motivo para sorrir como um bobo pelo resto de sua vida.

enfermeira.

chamou ada, ssita - falou trando a gengiva sem dentes, mas para Gina esse era um dos melhores sorriso que jrque a


	24. Não é o fim

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

_Oi Pessoal, como vão vocês? Sei que muitos devem estar querendo me matar agora, por demorar tanto para postar o último capítulo da minha fanfic (foi quase um ano). Esse ano foi muito corrido e não tive tempo para absolutamente nada, 1° ano de Ensino Médio não é nada fácil, escola nova, pessoas novas, tudo é um pouco assustador, mas agora está tudo bem, adoro minha nova escola e meus novos amigos. Mas agora finalmente terminei, e devo dedicar essa história a minha irmã, prima, amiga e salvadora da patria (sério mesmo, se não fosse ela minhas notas na escola seriam horriveis, ela é nerd), **Ana Flávia**. Provelmente se não fosse por ela eu nunca teria terminado essa fanfic, mas como ela é totalmente fissurada em fanfics agora (admito foi culpa minha tê-la viciado), resolvi terminar. Obrigado mesmo Ana, amo você._

_Mas agora vamos ao ultimo capítulo, mas em breve estarei fazendo outra fanfic. Beijos e espero que gostem._

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Não é o fim**

- Pai – chamou Alvo.

- Hum – respondeu Harry que lia o Profeta Diário matinal.

- Tenho uma dúvida. Tiago falou...

- Seja lá o que seu irmão falou, não é verdade – respondeu Harry virando a página.

Harry sabia como seu filho mais velho era, parecia tanto com Fred e Jorge que ás vezes Fred havia reencarnado em Tiago, mas eram apenas os genes dos gêmeos Weasley que haviam perdurado em seu filho.

- Mas ele disse que o Chapéu Seletor vai acabar me mandando para a Sonserina, e eu não quero ir para a Sonserina pai – choramingou Alvo.

- Olha Al, não ligue para o que seu irmão, você sabe que ele só fala isso para te implicar – falou Harry – Agora vá brincar e se seu irmão te encher de novo você me fala.

**Cinco minutos depois...**

- Pai, o Tiago...

- TIAGO SIRIUS POTTER, DEÇA AQUI AGORA! – gritou Harry.

Tiago desceu as escadas correndo, com a típica cara de santo que sempre dava certo com os pais, principalmente com Harry.

- Sim pai – falou o garoto.

- Pare de dizer ao seu irmão que ele vai para a Sonserina, ele já está nervoso com tudo isso, não o assuste mais – falou Harry.

- Eu só estava dizendo ao Al que seja provável que ele vá para a Sonserina...

- Chega Tiago...

- Mais que gritaria é essa? – perguntou Gina que entrava pela porta da frente com Lílian em seu encalço.

- Tiago está implicando Al – falou Harry.

- Sobre Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina.

- É mamãe – respondeu Alvo.

Gina se virou para olhar para o filho mais velho, e o garoto deu um passo para trás. Já sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Não faça isso com seu irmão Tiago. Você devia o incentivar. Não quero mais saber que o senhor está tocando nesse assunto com o Al, se eu souber que está assustando o seu irmão de novo, nós vamos ter uma conversinha, e sem contar que sua vassoura estará confiscada até o natal. Você me entendeu Tiago? – falou Gina com as mãos na cintura.

Tiago abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Está bem.

- Agora peça desculpas ao seu irmão.

- Desculpa Al – falou Tiago.

- Deixa para lá. Vamos, o Hugo e a Rose vão chegar a qualquer momento – falou Alvo.

Ele e o irmão saíram correndo escada acima para esperar os primos.

- Vá brincar também pequena – falou Harry para a filha.

- Tudo bem papai – ela deu um beijo no pai e subiu as escadas, indo atrás dos irmãos.

- Você não acha que foi dura demais com Tiago? – falou Harry puxando Gina para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Querido, passei minha vida inteira vendo mamãe lidar com Fred e Jorge, e não é segredo pra ninguém que possivelmente Fred reencarnou no nosso filho, e Tiago acha que tudo é brincadeira, e Al está verdadeiramente assustado com a escola e tudo, até parece você no primeiro ano – falou Gina.

- Como você sabe que eu estava assustado? – perguntou Harry passando o braço ao redor do corpo da esposa e a puxando mais para perto de si.

- Rony me contou. Quando ele voltou de Hogwarts e disse que era o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, pedi que me contasse tudo sobre você.

- Será que é errado casar com fãs? – perguntou Harry fingindo pensar.

- Você está em dúvida sobre o nosso casamento Potter? – indagou Gina se afastando do marido.

- Não, claro que não. Mesmo se fosse proibido casa com fãs obcecadas... Que se dane eu nunca segui as regras mesmo – falou Harry a puxando de volta para seus braços.

-Eu não era obcecada, eu apenas te admirava.

- Ah, por favor, Gina, se eu fosse uma daquelas celebridades que gostasse da fama que tem, que desse entrevistas e tudo, você teria pôsteres pregados na parede de seu quarto – falou Harry.

- Harry Tiago Potter, você esta me chamando de louca? – perguntou Gina.

- Não. Estou te chamando de obcecada. E não reclama, não é todo dia que fãs se casam com seus ídolos – falou Harry fazendo força para não rir da expressão de indignação da esposa.

- Potter eu vou te matar. Eu não fui obcecada por você...

- Ah não? Então o que é aquele caderno cheio de recortes de reportagens sobre mim no sótão que eu achei semana passada? – perguntou Harry.

- Que caderno? Eu não sei do que você está falando – disse Gina desentendida.

- Ah pelo amor de Merlin Gina, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- Ta, tudo bem. Eu era obcecada por você, eu te adorava. Parecia o típico herói que toda garota sonhava, e eu não era diferente.

- Okay, eu só queria ouvir isso – falou Harry cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Só isso? Você fez eu me abrir para dizer só isso?

- Sim, só queria uma comprovação do quanto fui idiota por não ter a notado antes – falou Harry – Você praticamente esfregava na minha cara que gostava de mim, mas eu fui bastante idiota para não perceber.

- Harry nós já estamos casados e temos três filhos, não precisa ficar se martirizando por isso – disse Gina.

- A questão não é essa, eu poderia muito bem ter sido feliz durante todos aqueles anos, mas não... eu me fechei num mundo que poucos tinham acesso, onde só tinha um único objetivo.

- Chega Harry, pare com isso. Eu não gosto quando você lembra do passado dessa forma. Sempre fui apaixonada por você e sempre serei, mas isso não significa que você tinha que se apaixonar por mim assim que nos vimos. E talvez se as coisas tivessem acontecido antes, não estaríamos assim hoje. Estamos casados e temos três lindos filhos. Eu não poderia ser mais feliz Potter – falou Gina.

- Acho que você tem razão. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo seu bobo. Agora vamos, Rony e Hermione vão chegar e você ainda está de pijamas.

Harry se levantou e subiu com Gina para o andar de cima.

Minutos depois a campainha tocou na casa dos Potters.

- EU ATENDO – gritou Alvo abrindo a porta.

- Oi tio Rony – falou o garota dando um abraço no ruivo – Entra, papai já está vindo.

- Olá Al – disse Rony com um enorme sorriso.

- Oi tia Mione – falou Alvo dando um beijo na mulher mais velha.

- Oi Al, onde está sua mãe?

- Está descendo – falou Alvo levando a pequena família para dentro.

- Rose e Hugo porque não vão brincar com seus primos – falou Rony.

A menina com os cabelos castanhos e lisos se precipitou para frente. Tinha a mesma idade de Alvo e segurava o seu novo exemplar de Hogwarts – Uma História, versão nova.

- Vamos Al, tenho umas histórias sobre Hogwarts para te contar – falou Rose que saiu puxando o primo.

Lílian Luna desceu as escadas animadamente com Harry e Gina em seu encalço.

- Olá tio Rony e tia Mione – falou a garota com um enorme sorriso.

- Oi pequena, como vai? – perguntou Rony a pegando no colo.

- To bem tio Rony e o senhor?

- Melhor agora que estou com a minha sobrinha linda – falou Rony fazendo cócegas na menina.

O ruivo a colocou no chão e ela foi logo puxando Hugo, um menino de cabelos ruivos e com sardas, filho caçula de Rony e Hermione e que tinha a mesma idade de Lílian.

- Vamos Hugo, quero te mostrar uns brinquedos novos que papai me deu – falou Lily até que desapareceram escada acima.

Os dois casais se olharam e de repente começaram a rir.

- Crianças, a cada dia nos surpreendem mais – falou Gina se sentando ao lado do marido.

- É, mas então, Al está animado para ir para Hogwarts amanhã? – perguntou Hermione que também se sentará.

- Acho que sim, tirando o fato que Tiago está o infernizando com a possibilidade de Al ir para a Sonserina, ele está apavorado com isso – falou Harry.

- Claro que ele não vai para a Sonserina, todos da família são da Grifinória, tanto do lado Weasley quanto dos Potter, está no sangue ele ser um grifinório - falou Rony como se tudo fosse obvio.

- Nem sempre Rony. Não vê o Sirius? Todos os Black eram da Sonserina, mas o Sirius acabou na Grifinória, pode acontecer com Al – falou Hermione.

- A Hermione tem razão – disse Harry – Eu realmente não me importo de ele for para a Sonserina.

- Como assim não se importa? – quase gritou Rony – Alvo é totalmente grifinório, não há razão alguma dele ir parar naquele ninho de cobras.

- Rony Weasley – repreendeu Hermione – O Alvo é filho do Harry, não seu. E você sabe que o Harry tem motivos de sobra para não se importar com isso.

- Mas Hermione, ele também é meu sobrinho e um Weasley...

- Ronald Abilio Weasley – falou Hermione.

Harry e Gina os olhavam tentando segurar o riso, as brigas eram tão comuns e estavam tão acostumados com isso que já virará motivo de graça.

- Aposto que a Gina quer que o filho vá para a Grifinória para continuar com a tradição dos Weasleys – falou Rony olhando para a irmã.

- Na verdade Rony, eu fui à primeira mulher a nascer em gerações da família Weasley e isso já estava virando tradição. Acho que não sou muito de seguir tradições, e seria bem interessante se Al fosse para a Sonserina, acho que ele faria uma ótima diferença naquela casa – falou Gina.

Rony olhou feio para a irmã, fechou a cara e não falou uma palavra sequer durante os próximos minutos.

Algum tempo depois Gina e Hermione se levantaram e foram para a cozinha preparar o almoço, enquanto Harry encarava um Rony emburrado. Cansado desse silencio todo, Harry resolveu puxar assunto:

- Então... Eu vi no Profeta Diário que o Cuddles Cannons ganhou o último jogo.

- Hum, foi – disse Rony e voltou para sua posição de encarar a parede atrás de Harry.

**Vários minutos depois...**

- CHEGA RONY – gritou Harry e Rony o olhou assustado – Sei que quer que o Alvo vá para a Grifinória, mas eu realmente não me importo se ele for para a Sonserina, uma das pessoas mais corajosas que conheci veio de lá, e acho que Gina e eu educamos muito bem ele muito bem para que saiba o que é certo ou errado, e eu confio no meu filho.

- Eu sei cara, me desculpe – falou Rony.

- Sério? Assim tão fácil? – perguntou Harry.

- Quando você passa anos com Hermione, você aprende a saber quando está errado – falou Rony sorrindo.

- Posso imaginar – concordou Harry rindo junto com o amigo.

**Minutos depois...**

- O almoço está pronto – chamou Gina – Algum de vocês dois sobe lá em cima e chame as crianças.

- Pode deixar que eu vou Harry – disse Rony já se levantando.

Rony subiu as escadas indo diretamente até a uma porta branca onde se lia em uma plaquinha "Lílian Luna", bateu na porta e logo em seguida a abriu.

- Crianças o almoço está... – mas antes mesmo de completar a frase percebeu que não havia ninguém no quarto.

Percorreu todo o quarto com os olhos e fechou a porta. Caminhou para a porta ao lado e a abriu, era o quarto de Alvo e mais uma vez não havia ninguém. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Onde foram parar esses meninos?

Aproximou-se da porta do quarto de Tiago, mas antes de abri-la encostou o ouvido na porta, havia várias vozes sussurrando e pareciam totalmente animadas. Isso era estranho. Eles nunca ficavam juntos, normalmente os pares eram Lílian com Hugo, Alvo com Rose, e Tiago com Ted, mas quando o afilhado de Harry não estava presente, ele aparecia na maioria das vezes para pregar peças ou fazer graça com os irmãos e os primos.

Deu uma pequena batida na porta e a abriu, e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um momento parecia que as cinco crianças tentavam esconder algo e no momento seguinte o olhavam tentando disfarçar a cara assustada com sorrisos idênticos.

- Hum... O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Rony.

- Erm... Nada tio Rony – falou Lily.

- Verdade pai, não estávamos fazendo nada – falou Rose – Eu estava apenas mostrando a eles Hogwarts – Uma História.

Rony olhou para as carinhas sorridentes que o encarava e sorriu, provavelmente eles não estavam fazendo nada demais, e sua filha sempre teve o poder de prender a atenção de todos, mesmo com aquele livro chato que Hermione sempre o forçou a ler.

- Okay, tudo bem. O almoço está pronto, estou esperando vocês lá em baixo, em dois minutos.

O ruivo olhou mais uma vez para as crianças e saiu fechando a porta.

Assim que não ouviram mais os passos de Rony, puderam respirar aliviados.

- Eu disse que fazer isso era errado Tiago – repreendeu Rose de um jeito muito parecido com o da mãe.

- Relaxa prima – disse o garoto com um sorriso maroto – Eles não vão saber, papai nem lembra mais disso. Achei semana passada no sótão.

- Tiago guarde isso, coloque de volta onde você achou. Papai sempre disse para não mexer nos objetos mágicos dele – falou Alvo.

- Papai sempre disse que não era para mexer nos objetos mágicos DO TRABALHO, e isso eu nunca o vi usar.

Tiago tirou de trás das costas um pergaminho já bastante antigo, totalmente branco, sem nenhuma escrita visível.

- Não acho que ele seja apenas um pergaminho qualquer, papai não ia guardar isso se não tivesse algum valor. Acho que pode ser alguma coisa mágica, é pó isso que mostrei a vocês, queria que Rose desse uma olhada nele – falou Tiago.

- Eu? Porque eu?

- Porque você é a mais inteligente de nós. Lily e Hugo são muito novos, Alvo não é inteligente e nunca se interessou em abrir algum dos livros da escola que papai comprou há duas semanas. Então só sobrou você que graças a Merlin puxou a inteligência da tia Mione.

- Mas Tiago...

- Você conhece tudo sobre Hogwarts e feitiços antes mesmo de entrar na escola, você deve conhecer algum jeito – disse Tiago.

- Bem... Provavelmente deve haver alguma palavra mágica ou algo assim, mas a um feitiço que revela qualquer coisa que esteja oculto.

- Mas ninguém aqui pode usar magia – falou Alvo.

- Bem... Tem um jeito, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza.

- Qual? – perguntaram todos.

- Er... Na verdade isso sobre usar magia fora da escola não é totalmente verdade. O ministério não vigia tão rigorosamente assim, aqui existem dois bruxos adultos se fizermos magia eles vão pensar que são o tio Harry ou a tia Gina que estão fazendo, não á como saber quem fez. E Lily mora aqui, ela é muito nova, sua magia ainda não está totalmente controlada – falou Rose.

Todos olharam para Rose como se todo esse tempo ela estivesse falando em algum outro tipo de linguagem. A garota deu um suspiro cansado e disse:

- Isso quer dizer que não vai dar em nada se fizerem magia.

- A okay, entendi – falou Tiago. O garoto correu até sua cama e pegou sua varinha debaixo do travesseiro – Então vamos fazer isso? Você sabe qual é o feitiço Rose?

- Hum... Acho que é Revelium.

- Okay, eu vou tentar – falou Tiago.

O garoto apontou a varinha para o pergaminho e disse:

- Revelium.

Todos olharam para o pergaminho velho e encardido, esperando que algo acontecesse.

- Hum... acho que não deu certo – falou Alvo já se virando para a porta para sair do quarto do irmão.

- Espere, tem algo aparecendo aqui – disse Tiago com entusiasmo.

Segundos depois linhas de tinta começam a delinear as seguintes palavras:

"_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas_

_Tem a honra de apresentar o _

_MAPA DO MAROTO"_

- Mapa do Maroto o que é isso? – perguntou Hugo.

- Eu não sei – falou Tiago – Rose?

- Eu também eu não faço idéia, nunca ouvi falar – falou a garota.

Tiago abriu o pergaminho e viu linhas e pequenos pontinhos pretos em forma de pegadas se movendo, e tudo parecia tão familiar, mas rapidamente o garoto se deu conta do que era.

- Isso é o mapa de Hogwarts, aqui está mostrando todos os lugares dentro e fora do castelo – disse Tiago olhando todo entusiasmado para os irmãos e os primos – E também a localização das pessoas – e mostrou um pontinho escrito **Minerva McGonagall** que se movia dentro de sua sala.

- Isso é demais – disse Alvo.

- Totalmente – concordou Hugo.

- Isso é muito interessante mesmo, mas você tem que devolve-lo Tiago, seu pai vai descobrir e você e Al vão estar muito encrencados – falou Rose com aquele tom sério, igual ao da mãe.

- Mas Rose, isso...

- Você sabe que é verdade Tiago.

- Okay, tudo bem. Eu vou devolver – falou Tiago emburrado.

- Agora vamos que nossos pais estão esperando – falou Rose saindo do quarto com Lily em seu encalço.

- Você não vai devolver isso, não é? – perguntou Alvo já sabendo a resposta do irmão.

- Claro que não, vou levar para Hogwarts comigo, vai me ajudar muito quando eu estiver fugindo de Fitch – falou Tiago guardando o mapa em seu malão da escola.

- E você Hugo, não é para contar nada a sua irmã – disse Tiago se virando para o primo.

- Eu não vou contar nada, prometo – disse Hugo.

- Okay, vamos almoçar estou morrendo de fome – falou Tiago saindo do quarto.

Os garotos desceram correndo as escadas até a sala de jantar, onde todos já se preparavam para almoçar.

- Os três – disse Gina apontando para os filhos e o sobrinho – Vão lavar as mãos, o almoço já está na mesa.

Momentos depois todos estavam comendo animadamente até que Tiago disse:

- O que é Os Marotos? – perguntou ele no jeito mais inocente possível. Todos pararam de conversar e nada mais se ouvia na mesa. Rose olhou para o primo e abaixou a cabeça, esse menino realmente não tinha jeito.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Onde você ouviu isso meu filho? – perguntou Harry.

- Er... Foi na escola, uma vez ouvi alguns dos alunos mais velhos falarem sobre isso... Então o que é? – respondeu Tiago.

- Bem... – disse Harry olhando para a esposa e os amigos, ele não gostava muito de falar sobre o seu passado para os filhos, e sabia que Rony e Hermione também não – Quando seu avô estudava em Hogwarts, ele tinha mais três amigos.

- Quem eram eles? Eu conheço? – perguntou Tiago animado.

- Não meu filho, todos eles morreram, assim como seu avô – Harry esperou alguma reação de Tiago, quando viu que não haveria nenhuma ele continuou – Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Remo Lupin eram os amigos do seu avô...

- Remo Lupin? Esse não é o nome do pai do Ted? – perguntou Tiago.

- É sim, ele era amigo do seu avô. Então na época de escola deles eram conhecidos como Os Marotos e cada um tinha um apelido. Seu avô era chamado de Pontas, Sirius era Almofadinhas, Lupin era conhecido como Aluado e Peter era Rabicho. Mas o que eu esses garotos falavam exatamente sobre Os Marotos?

- Erm... Acho que eles falavam sobre os pais deles terem falado sobre Os Marotos e como eles eram famosos em Hogwarts, não deu para escutar muito bem – disse Tiago.

- Então Al, animado para ir para Hogwarts amanhã? – perguntou Hermione tentando mudar de assunto.

**No dia seguinte... (parte retirada do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte)**

...Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.

- Vejo você no natal.

- Tchau, Al - disse Harry enquanto o abraçava - Não esqueça que Hagrid convidou você para o chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não faça bagunça com

Peeves. Não duele com ninguém até que você tenha aprendido como. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você.

- O que faço se eu for para a Sonserina?

O sussurro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry sabia que somente o momento da partida forçaria Alvo a revelar quão grande e sincero esse seu medo era. Harry se agachou e a face de Alvo ficou só levemente acima da sua. Dos três filhos de Harry, Alvo foi o único a herdar os olhos da avó, Lílian.

- Alvo Severo - Harry disse calmamente, de modo que ninguém além de Gina pudesse ouvir, e ela foi delicada o bastante para fingir acenar para Rose, que estava à bordo do trem agora. - Você recebeu o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles foi Sonserino, e o outro, provavelmente o homem mais magnífico que já conheci.

- Mas apenas diz...

-... então, a Sonserina ganharia um excelente aluno, não? Não importa para nós, Al. Mas se importa para você, você será capaz de escolher entre Grifinória ou Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considerará sua escolha.

- Sério?

- Foi assim comigo - disse Harry.

Ele nunca contara algo do tipo a nenhum de seus filhos antes, e ele viu a admiração no rosto de Alvo quando o contou. Mas como as portas estavam batendo ao longo de todo o trem escarlate, e os contornos obscuros dos pais se aglomerando adiante pelos beijos de despedida e últimas recomendações, Alvo subiu ao vagão e Gina fechou a porta logo após ele entrar. Os alunos se dependuravam as janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto no trem como fora dele, pareciam se voltarem para Harry.

- Por que todos eles estão olhando? - perguntou Alvo enquanto ele e Rose estendiam os pescoços para olhar os outros alunos.

- Não se preocupe com isso - disse Rony - Sou eu, eu sou extremamente famoso.

Alvo, Rosa, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se mover, e Harry andava ao longo dele, observando o rosto magro de seu filho, já inflamado de excitação.

Harry permaneceu sorrindo e acenando, mesmo sendo uma pequena perda e por pouco tempo, observando seu filho deslizar para longe dele...

O último rastro de névoa evaporou no ar do outono. O trem dobrou a esquina. A mão de Harry ainda levantada num gesto de adeus.

- Ele ficará bem - murmurou Gina.

Harry olhou para Gina e, então, ele baixou sua mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em formato de raio em sua testa.

- Eu sei que ficará.

A cicatriz não doía há dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.

**Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...**

Gina estava parada perto da janela, vendo Henri levantar voou, havia acabado de enviar um artigo esportivo para o Profeta Diário para o dia seguinte, subiu as escadas e encontrou Harry sentado na cama, já preparado para dormir.

- Harry?

A ruiva se aproximou para encarar melhor o marido, o corpo cansado pedindo para se recuperar daquele longo e um tanto triste dia. A casa estava silenciosa e calma sem os seus pestinhas. Lily havia ficado para dormir na casa de Rony e Hermione para que Hugo não se sentisse tão sozinho sem a irmã.

Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso triste sentando-se na cama. Ela sabia por Harry ficara quieto o dia todo. Gina sabia que seus filhos eram o total orgulho para o marido. Harry era o maior pai coruja que Gina já havia visto, ele sempre estava presente em qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionada aos filhos. Ele ensinou Tiago e Al a voar (mesmo Gina ter feito um total escândalo quando viu seus filhinhos a uns 4 metros de altura), nunca havia deixado de ler pequenos contos para os filhos antes de dormir e ainda fazia isso para Lily. Ela podia ver o amor e o orgulho nos olhos de Harry toda vez que olhava ou pensava nos filhos.

Olhou mais atentamente para o marido e viu que Harry olhava para um enorme álbum de fotos que Gina não conseguia reconhecer.

Harry não disse nada quando viu a esposa sentar-se ao seu lado, apenas virou o rosto e a olhou. Segundos depois ele tentou sussurrar alguma coisa, mas algo em sua garganta o impedia e por fim apenas sorriu levemente. Gina reconheceu aquele álbum de fotos, era o álbum que Hagrid havia dado a Harry no final de seu primeiro ano. Estava aberto em uma fotografia de um casal, o garoto abraçava uma garota com uma expressão surpresa por traz e ambos sorriam para a câmera e Gina reconheceu os jovens, era Harry e ela em alguma parte dos terrenos de Hogwarts na época em que eles começaram namorar. Ela se lembrava daquele momento, Colin Creevey havia tirado aquela foto, Harry havia a pegado de surpresa e apenas deu tempo dela se virar para a câmera e sorrir antes de sentir o flash em seu olho.

Harry não havia parado de olha-lá em momento algum, e aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam de uma forma tão intensa que ela mal conseguia se mover. E por alguns momentos foi como se ela estivesse em Hogwarts novamente e apenas olhar para Harry fazia seu coração se desvanecer em alguns segundos. E dezenove anos depois, ela ainda sentia o mesmo. Não disseram nada, mas não era necessário, não precisavam das palavras para explicar o que sentiam, eles se compreendiam de uma forma muito além daquilo.

Gina se levantou, pegou o álbum das mãos de Harry e o colocou no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, afastou os lençóis e fez com que o marido se deitasse o cobrindo logo em seguida, tirou-lhe os óculos e os colocou em cima do álbum, aproximou-se do marido que ainda a olhava sem dizer nada e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e finalmente pode ir para o seu lado da cama. Deitou-se e apagou as luzes, sentiu os braços fortes de Harry puxando-lhe, aconchegou-se no peito do marido e logo em seguida já estava em um sono profundo.

Harry antes de finalmente se render aos sonhos, olhou para a pequena estante no quarto. Havia três retratos iluminados pela luz do luar que entrava pela janela. Um dos retratos era de toda a família Weasley, a segunda era um foto da família Potter e a terceira era uma foto de Lílian e Tiago Potter, seus pais. Sentiu uma pequena lágrima escorrer-lhe pelo rosto e sorriu.

- Eu amo vocês – sussurrou Harry para o silêncio do quarto – Amo todos vocês.

E finalmente pode se render ao mundo de sonhos.


End file.
